A Love Like No Other
by AlchemistArekku
Summary: "After all of the stuff we've been through we still made it" Kagome smiled. Inu Yasha kissed the top of her head repling softly."And it's all because our love was like no other" COMPLETE
1. Through the well to sengoku Jidai

Chapter 1: Through the well to sengoku jidai

"Mom I'm leaving now!" Kagome Higurashi called at the bottom of the stairs and down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Wait a minute!" her mother called back, Kagome stopped abruptly from moving to the sliding door.

"I want a hug before you leave!" Her mother added, Kagome sighed.

"But I said I'd be in Sengoku jidai in the morning, its already noon, you know how Inu Yasha gets" Kagome replied loudly, her mother swiftly turning in the hall and over to her daughter.

"Another minute won't kill him, besides I packed extra ramen in your bag" Kagome smiled, and as did her mother.

"Thanks mom, I'll miss you" they both hugged each other. "I'll miss you too, but the time will pass so quickly" her mother said softly, pulling away to talk to her face and not her shoulder, she had just remembered something quite important to say.

"Oh and dear, don't forget that you have to baby-"

"Baby sit Sota on Friday, ya I remember" Kagome interrupted nodding her head in understanding and promised she wouldn't forget.

"Good girl" Mrs. H replied patting her daughters shoulder, adding shortly after. "Oh and your friend with the cute ears can come too if he wants, Sota can be a handful"

Kagome giggled was that ever true, she wondered though if Inu Yasha would even come, knowing he was helping to baby-sit his over obsessed number one fan. She laughed, she wouldn't tell him that.

"I'm sure I could talk him into it" Kagome turned around pulling the door aside then looking back to say her goodbyes. "Take care ok, bring me back something good" her mother winked, Kagome laughed.

"Bye mom"

"Bye sweetie"

It was a very cold and windy day, Kagome cursed at her choice of wardrobe, she could feel goose bumps starting to prick up and down her bare legs, the skirt she was wearing was getting on her nerves because the thin fabric kept flying up revealing her tidy-whitey's.

"All I'm saying is I better have packed pants" she said to her self, half way across the shrine and walking by the goshinboku. She heard a snap in the branches, and froze to look if the wind did that or was someone in the tree.

"Hmm must of been the wind" she said walking forward still gazing at the tree like it'd come alive any minute, until she bonked into something pretty hard, and fell back onto her butt.

"Ouch" she whimpered. "What the heck was that" she questioned to the air, gazing up she found Inu Yasha's tall form standing before her.

"Hey wench try looking forward when you walk next time, clumsy" Inu Yasha snapped.

Today he just felt so irritated by everything. Particularly because the others wouldn't leave him alone all day, asking him continuously if Kagome was back yet? Or shouldn't you go get her? All those questions that could drive anyone up the wall. He wouldn't lie to himself he did miss her, and just seeing and feeling her presence before him melted the escalating bothersome feelings. But when it would come to telling her this he'd rather surrender to being a chicken.

Kagome on the other hand hadn't really appreciated the comment. She spreaded a glare across her face at him, this was his fault she was on the ground, it was his fault she thought she broke her tail bone. And all he could say was, 'hey wench try looking when you walk next time, clumsy!'

She clenched her teeth, and shot up. "This was all your fault you know! You were the one hiding up in the fricken tree! Where's my apology!" Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha's ears plastered flat against his head, and his face exchanged to look like hers.

"I wasn't hiding, for your information!" he shouted back, balling his fists.

"Oh ya then what were you doing, holding a club meeting up there about bird watching!?" Kagome would have laughed at this thought any other time, but right now she was to angry with him.

Inu Yasha hissed, they could be searching for shards right now and what were they doing, they were fighting! He shook his head, he had enough. "Let's just go all ready! Were wasting time!"

Kagome 'hmphed' lugging her bag into the shack where the port between times had been built. Inu Yasha 'keh-ed' and followed after her inside.

"Now get on my back Kagome" Inu Yasha demanded, Kagome pinned her eyes to him.

"I can get over just fine" she shot. She yanked her bag onto her back, and then carefully slid a leg over the rim. The pack began to wobble because of its weight, she slowly began bringing her leg up.

Inu Yasha growled, this was taking forever. She could be so defiant at times. Why couldn't she make this any easier for him.

Kagome sighed when her last leg finally hooked over the wooden frame, she smirked. 'I can do things for my self' she looked back at him to show off what she did, but she swung back a little to fast and flew backwards.

"Whoa" Inu Yasha fidgeted, landing forward and catching her in his arms bridal style.

Kagome eyes connected with his.

"Are you ok?" he blushed, she blushed as well.

"Ya thank you Inu Yasha"

Their eyes still hadn't left each others, which it was starting to get uncomfortable, and Inu Yasha broke the silence, flicking his eyes anywhere but her eyes.

"Now will you go on my back?" he asked her, she sighed, it would be quicker.

"Ya" she answered, but than added. "But don't think I can't do this stuff on my own because I can"

Inu Yasha grunted a 'whatever', brought her to her feet, then crouched for her to get on. Kagome climbed on, and Inu Yasha jumped up and into the well to reunite with their friends. They were all ready pretty behind on shard hunting as it was.

Well stopping it here today because I need to eat supper and I'm starving so ya. Sorry if it was boring, I'll try my best to update tomorrow. If I don't I certainly will on Saturday since there isn't any school, and I won't be doing anything then. Well please review I love them, and please no flamers I just hate them. And who knows maybe if you have 5 reviews tonight I might write chapter 2 for sure tomorrow, just keep that in mind. Ja ne!


	2. Unexpected Trouble

**Chapter 2: Un-expected Trouble**

Shippo sighed loudly, he was so bored, all day they had just been sitting and talking and he absolutely had nothing to do. He looked around, and sighed again.

"Shippo if your so bored why don't you play with Kilala?" Sango offered, gesturing her hand to the small fire cat in her lap. She pitied that a child of seven wasn't having any fun. When she was seven she was never bored, what with her training and work around the house, which all she found quite enjoyable.

"No I don't feel like running around" Shippo drawled, fixing his emerald eyes on a bunch of marching ants. He crushed one with his thumb.

"Draw?" Sango suggested. Shippo shook his head.

"I ran out of crayons" He replied flatly, wiping off the ants remains on his pants.

Sango pulled on a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; I'm sure Kagome will be here soon"

"In fact" the monk cut in. "She's already here."

Shippo swung around, his face turning into a cheerful beam. He shot up and ran towards her with his arms open. "Kagome!" He hopped into her arms.

"Oh, hey Shippo!" Kagome giggled hugging her adoptive son in a large seize. She'd missed him a lot, and this made her happy to know he did to.

"Kagome?" Shippo inquired optimistically.

"Nani Shippo?" She answered in a speculating voice. Brushing his auburn locks out of his face.

"Did you bring my anything?" He replied sweetly, his eyes softening placing on the usual cute puppy face, that usually got his way. Kagome chuckled, Inu Yasha 'keh-ed' this was just to lame for him. The little tyke always got his own way.

"Of course I did, and some candy too" she winked. Shippo awed contently, as he was handed a large pink and white spiral lollypop, satisfied with that he hopped to the ground and started munching on his treat.

Kagome smiled then turned to Miroku.

"I got you a pop, its called pepsi" Miroku eyebrow rose in wonderment placing out his hand as she handed him the sweating blue can.

"Thanks Kagome" the monk replied, pulling the tab up and puncturing the top. Kagome went back to searching her bag, then stumbled upon a bag of potato chips.

"Here you go Inu Yasha" she announced thrusting the bag into his open arm. Greedily it was torn open in less then a second and he crunched loudly on his own food.

"And Sango I promised to get you those chocolate almonds I've been telling you so much, so here you are" Sango crawled over to her, delightedly taking the candy from her friends hand.

"Thank you Kagome, can't wait to try them" she smiled, Kagome smiled too, pulling several tubs of Ramen out with a portable kettle and a bottle of water. 'Sometimes I think I'm Mary Poppins, how I get all this stuff packed into one bag is beyond me.' She contemplated to herself, filling the sprout with water and turning the kettle on.

"Is that all for me?" Inu Yasha asked, looking to the ramen his mouth watering.

"Nope we gotta eat too you know" Kagome replied.

"No you don't" He implored, Kagome shot him a glare.

"We can't starve" she answered. Placing the kettle down and tearing up the flaps on the containers.

"Tonight you guys can" he argued arrogantly, glowering now as well.

"Well since you seem to think we don't have to eat because you say so…"

She said, falsely feeling sorry for him, as she held up another tub of ramen.

"I guess you won't get this extra tub I brought" She said, sticking it back into her bag. She sighed. "Oh well"

"Wait! Lets not be hasty you guys can eat, who said you couldn't!" he gasped, waving his hands to gesture he was joking before.

"Wellll?" She spoke out slowly, acting like she was thinking it over. Inu Yasha leaned in, his hands in a begging position.

"Hmmmmmmm" she thought a loud. "No" she answered.

Inu Yasha growled. "What!"

"You heard me" she simply said, shaking him off and looking to Sango and Miroku to hopefully start a conversation somehow.

"But I sat pretty and everything" he tried, hoping that would get him his precious food.

"That was begging Inu Yasha" she said dryly turning her attention to Sango and Miroku quickly to drown him out.

"So Sango do you like the chocolate covered almonds" Kagome solicited watching her companion nod, but also keeping the corner of her eye fixed on Inu Yasha, who was sulkily pouting with his arms crossed. He resembled a small child who didn't get his way.

"They're delicious Kagome! Do you have any more?" she chirped letting the sugary chocolate melt in her mouth, and wash around on her tongue.

"Ya a whole container full" she smiled contently. "And Inu Yasha get out of my bag" Kagome rose her voice.

"Dammit!" He growled towing his hand out of the bag and scooting away before he got sat.

"So Kagome did you catch up on your tests?" Miroku asked, sipping a little bit of pepsi and gulping it down.

Kagome nodded. "Yup it was simple" she responded with a quick shiver as a icy breeze heaved its way threw them, Sango shiver violently too. Inu Yasha noticed this as did Miroku.

They both got to their feet. "We'll get some fire wood ok?" Miroku persuaded, Kagome and Sango both replied their thank you and he headed into the forest, Inu Yasha staying a little longer. Kagome felt a heavy cloth sway onto her shoulders.

"You both share that so you don't freeze" he insisted, Kagome smiled. "Thank you too Inu Yasha." Swinging a piece of the cloth around Sango so she'd be warm too. "I'll be right back" Once said he launched after Miroku who already found a shot full of fallen twigs and branches, deep in the forest.

The two girls pressed their shoulders together to transfer body heat, Shippo still busy licking his lollypop. They kicked off a conversation about how, in the future they had furnaces, until the kettle broke their talk and Kagome picked it up and poured into the tubs, all the way up to the dotted line.

"Friday I have to go home again" Kagome brought up, Sango placed her candy aside, Shippo stopped eating and fixed his eyes on Kagome.

"But why?" Shippo wined. "I miss you to much"

"Yes why do you have to leave again so soon?" Sango cocked an eyebrow, was not have a furnace in this era that bad.

"It's nothing bad, I just have to baby-sit my little brother, or else who knows he could rally up a party and destroy the house" she laughed, Sango giggled and Shippo surpassed the feeling of his sudden loneness, it wasn't like she was leaving that day. Kagome opened her mouth to say something else, when a snap of a twig broke the silence. They all shot their heads to the direction the noise came from.

"Inu Yasha? Miroku?" Kagome asked, Sango got to her feet. She ambled frontward, curious to know what was there.

"Guys is this a joke?" Sango called, until she was right in front of the saggy shrub, she brushed it a side. Nothing. She scanned it back and forth and declared it must have been an animal, she turned back to her friends.

"It must have been a squirrel or something?" She raised her hands in a shrug. Kagome screamed, pointing. "Sango watch out"

It was to late her head was struck by a man holding a rock, Sango fell to the ground out cold. Shippo shrieked horrified of the display, he ran over behind his mother. Kagome whipped her hand to her bow and arrow leaning on her pack.

"Don't move or else I'll kill your friend right here and now." He croaked, Kagome whimpered she didn't want Sango to be killed she had no choice but to take her hand away.

"Good little girl" he laughed. He walked closer to her gathering up her bow and arrows, then throwing them into a near by bush.

"What are you waiting for kit, go get Inu Yasha" the demon replied calmly, he looked emotionless exactly like Sesshomaru, but he had his hair in a long braid and green eyes and blue strips on his cheeks.

'Why would he want Shippo to get Inu Yasha?' Kagome thought. "It must be a trap or…?'

"What did you do to Inu Yasha!" Kagome hollered standing up. The demon smirked.

"Nothing yet, but some one has to notify where you've gone" he drawled in a monotone.

"I'm not going anywhere you can't make me" Kagome retorted.

"Actually I can" he replied calming, flashing out of sight and flashing in front of herself, a rock held up.

"Night" (A/N: I was gonna stop it here but needed to write more in this chapter)

Shippo was frozen two was down, his best friends at that, he glared at the man. "Why you! How could you!"

"If you want your friend to live, then simply tell Inu Yasha I was here, surely he'll pick up my scent" he replied, pulling Kagome over his shoulder.

"Good luck you have twenty minutes"

Hmmmmm who is this new demon, and why does he want Inu Yasha to find where he is so quickly. And will Inu Yasha make it? Well you'll find out, don't forget to Review, and thanks to the other two reviews, it inspired me to write today, keep it up. And remember if you send lots of reviews the more changes of me updating everyday.

Ja ne


	3. Worried

**Chapter 3: Worried**

Inu Yasha settled another thick dry stick on his arm, spying another one in front of him. The whole time they were collecting wood, his thoughts kept drifting to Kagome. But why? They were only friends weren't they? His thoughts should be on his love Kikyo. But every single time he brought up a chance to think of her, Kagome smothered back into the picture.

Then he tried to compare, so his mind would settle onto the better one. Kikyo was the better archer, but Kagome who wasn't born in this era wasn't to bad herself he kept thinking.

But that was all he could think of, because Kikyo never smiled, she never laughed, she never showed endearment what so ever to anyone rather than to people she didn't even know or small children.

But Kagome, she was always cheerful, she loved to laugh and she just loved to be alive, and Kikyo she hated everything especially life... andincluding him. That just hurt him even more, here he was always supporting her and loving her and she just wanted him to pay back her death, when he didn't even do the crime.

He just felt so alone in the world.

'Kagome likes you' he thought to himself, placing another stick on the wade in his arms. 'She's never ashamed of what I am,' he seized another stick, putting it on top of the other ones. 'Kikyo said I had to change just so I could be with her.' He sighed, this was so complicated, and he comprehended that if he chose to go to hell with Kikyo he wouldn't ever see Kagome again.

No more laughter. No more smiles that could melt your soul, even when you felt like the world was over. And no more acceptance and companionship. Andno her.

He growled. 'I better stop thinking about her or I'll give myself a headache.' He sighed, who was he kidding? He just didn't love Kikyo anymore, he loved Kagome. He couldn't lie anymore.

"INU YASHA! MIROKU! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE HELP!" Inu Yasha snapped out of the train of thoughts, looking to Miroku who paused they exchanged glances, then dropped the wood and ran straight to Shippo distress calls.

They found the kit running around their camp, crying and screaming for Inu Yasha and Miroku. Kagome was no where in sight and Sango was still on the ground un-moved.

Miroku gasped calling out on his way. "SANGO!" Inu Yasha sniffed the air, it was tainted with an intruders scent, and where was Kagome? Miroku dropped beside Sango, pulling her up to lean on his shoulder. "Sango wake up" he touched a forming bruise on her head.

"Shippo where is Kagome!" Inu Yasha snapped, Shippo cried louder, but none the less he hiccupped his reply.

"You have to follow him Inu Yasha or else when the twenty minutes are up Kagome-" he sniffed, crying into his sleeve it was such a sad sight. Inu Yasha dropped his hands on his shoulders. "Kagome will what? Hurry up and tell me!" He shouted, he was so worried he didn't want to believe what Shippo would say.

"Kagome- Kagome will die" Shippo wailed, Inu Yasha dropped his hands, how could he let this happen. He couldn't waist any time.

"Miroku put Sango on Kilala and try waking her on the way over, Shippo get on my shoulder and hold tight, you're going to help identify him all right!" He confirmed, Shippo sniffled but nodded his head jumping to Inu Yasha's shoulder.

As soon as he felt the petit weight on his shoulder Inu Yasha dashed away following the smell that was growing fainter by the second. Miroku's gaze flicked down to Sango, he wondered how in the world he was going to wake her. Heabruptly baganto think, what would normally get her up, until it clicked.'Well desperate times calls for desperate measures'. He pressed his hand against her butt, rubbing in up and down.

SMACK!

Miroku was smacked onto his back.

"Ow what happened, where is everyone" Sango asked drowsily looking over the camp. Miroku rubbed the hand mark, as he was sprawled on the ground.

"Nice to know your awake Sango" he answered, taking his handaway thenstanding to his feet, pulling her up into his arms and on Kilala.

"What are you doing?" Sango blushed she was flabbergasted. Miroku ordered Kilala to move and follow Inu Yasha's trail.

"Kagome has been abducted, we only have twenty minutes to get to her, or the consequences could be fatal" he explained what little information he picked up. "I know you've just been knocked out, but can you still fight?"

Sango rubbed the bruise forming on her scalp. "Its just a bump, I can still fight" she declared, Miroku grinned. "Good we'll need all the help we can get"

"So he had silver hair in a braid and green eyes?" Inu Yasha verified. Shippo had stopped crying by now and had told him the details about the kidnapper (A/N: Good god she gets kidnapped a lot).

"Don't forget the blue strips on his cheeks" Shippo reminded, Inu Yasha 'keh-ed.'

"Like that's any of importance, was he a dog demon?" Inu Yasha asked gaining more speed, they were getting closer, he could see Kilala's hovering shadow on the ground.

"I don't know, I think so, it did smell when he was there"

"Hey!" Inu Yasha roared.

They were all coming to a clearing, and a head was the man Shippo had described on the way. He had Kagome carelessly sprawled on the ground, next to him. Her face had a bunch of scratches along with her legs and hands. Shippo whimpered and hid under Inu Yasha's long silver mane.

"Bastard what did you do to her!" Inu Yasha retorted grabbing the Tetsusaiga out of its sheave. The man let a malevolent smile cross his features.

"So you came Inu Yasha, good boy" he replied coldly. "My work here is done"

Inu Yasha puzzled what did he mean his work here was done?

"It's far from over!" he screamed at the demon, but he just smiled again. The demon's eyes shifted to another demon coming out of the trees. Inu Yasha's eyes slanted. How dare he.

"Hello little brother."

Well I bet you know who the other demon is and next chapter I'll explain who the green eyed one is, sorry you guys didn't find that out in this chapter, I just wanted to stop here. R&R plz.

And thank you to Sundaze and to Moon Baby2 for reviewing I love your comments, keep them coming. Sayonara.


	4. Explainations and Sesshomaru's grudge

**Chapter 4: Explanations and Sesshomaru's grudge**

"Hello little brother" the voice had of course came from Inu Yasha's older brother Sesshomaru, who gracefully walked into the scene without a sign of remorse for what was happening. How could he wake up each day? Inu Yasha grumbled.

"Sesshomaru you better start explaining what's going on right now!" Inu Yasha roared. Sesshomaru half smiled.

"I had to get you here some how, and seeing as I couldn't be bothered by looking for you I simply asked Kyouryoku here to do it for me. Kyouryoku is from fathers clan, which I suspect you had no idea of, am I right little brother" Sesshomaru mocked, he loved showing how much smarter he could be than his brother, after all Inu Yasha did deserve to be dead. (A/N: That's Sesshy's POV not mine)

How could someone so powerful like his father weaken to love a human it was a conspiracy, his own name didn't deserve to be tainted with dirt because to Sesshomaru that's all Inu Yasha was, was dirt. How dare he stain his family.

"YOU PUT SOME ONE ELSE'S LIFE ON THE LINE JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU FOUND ME!" Inu Yasha raged, gripping his hand harder on the Tetsusaiga just to make sure he didn't transform into his youkai form.

"It adds more fun to your demise, you're more of a challenge when your angry" Sesshomaru replied, while Kyouryoku (A/n: Pretty long name isn't it, it is real though) pulled the necklace with the sacred jewel attached to it, off of Kagome's neck.

"LEAVE THOSE ALONE!" Shrieked Inu Yasha, speeding his way with his sword raised for a blow of Kyouryoku's head. Kyouryoku, turned staring at Inu Yasha as he got closer and closer until they were practically nose to nose, Inu Yasha swinging for his body.

He was gone!

Inu Yasha gasped in surprise, he was gone in just a blink of an eye. He turned around and there he was staring at him.

"My my, are you ever slow" he ridiculed in a little chuckle. Inu Yasha eyes were wide, 'he's even faster than Koga!' he griped at this demons speed. Sango couldn't believe it either, she'd never seen a demon as quick as light in her whole life. He would certainly be a task to eradicate.

Kyouryoku held up the jewel, showing him he still had it, and then chucked it to the ground, immediately it shattered to pieces.

"What did you do that for?!" Inu Yasha yelled angerly, Miroku and Shippo gasped, Kyouryoku picked up the pieces then ambled to Sesshomaru handing him two shards.

"Whats a matter Sesshomaru, can't beat me with your own power?" Inu Yasha scorned, hanging Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"Idiot I'm not going to use the shards power, I'm keeping them just in case you run away" Sesshomaru replied, pocketing the shards into his pocket.

"Kyouryoku, your business here is over, you may leave"

"He's not going anywhere" Miroku called, his cursed tendency of losing pushing him to saying this. Kyouryoku glanced at him, just seeming to notice he was there.

"And you think you can beat me?" He drawled arrogantly surpassing a chuckle. "How about you prove it" he challenged. Miroku gripped his staff.

"Inu Yasha you take care of Sesshomaru we'll get Kyouryoku" Miroku affirmed still keeping his eyes contacted with the demons.

"Alright Miroku!" Inu Yasha agreed. The battle had begun.

Inu Yasha charged to Sesshomaru the sword curved ready to strike.

Sesshomaru hauled the Tokijin out, contacting the swords together with a cling of metal hitting metal. Sesshomaru pushed forward Inu Yasha stumbling away, jumping back in for another hit. Sesshomaru blocked again. "Your so predicable" Sesshomaru said without a sound of strain in his voice, he then swerved his leg under Inu Yasha's leg, tripping him onto his back.

Miroku on the other hand was doing practically the same with Kyouryoku, he used his staff to block his opponents own sword, as he jived it in all different directions for his body.

Shippo didn't want to be left out, he wanted to avenge Kagome's abduction, he grabbed onto Kyouryoku's leg sinking his teeth into his flesh and pulling his head back and forth.

The demon grunted, not expecting the sharp pain, from him. He kicked him off with ease. Then looking back to Miroku he placed his thumb and index fingers together, casting forward a wave of poison.

Miroku gasped, swinging the staff around like a paton to counter the poison, it only seemed to be in the demon's hands.

Sango landed her fire cat on the forest ground to get Kagome up onto Kilala, so she wouldn't get hurt during the vicious battle ensuing before them, she made sure she would be secure before raising back up, quickly aiming her boomerang she threw the Hiraikotsu down at there opponent.

Kyouryoku sensed an object coming closer and closer, he pushed his sword against Miroku's staff, leaving the pressure to make him stumble to the side, then quickly before Sango's boomerang touched him, he disappeared. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Miroku move!" Sango screamed as she watched tragically as the Hiraikotsu made its way towards the monk's body. She closed her eyes not bearing to watch; little did she know Miroku had ducked, the boomerang just missing his head.

"Sango your boomerang's going back to you" Miroku called.

Sango pressed her eyelids closer. "Oh no, now he's coming back to haunt me" she shuddered.

Miroku muttered in his throat. "Sango I'm not dead!"

Sango opened her eyes. "Darn, I was looking forward to not marrying a lech" she lied.

Miroku gasped. "Oh I feel wanted." After he said this he turned around to see where Kyouryoku appeared.

"He's here Miroku I got him!" Shippo squealed contently, pointing to the demon with an abnormally huge top spinning on his cranium. Miroku chuckled. 'Good work Shippo.'

The thought was short lived as Kyouryoku smacked the bothersome toy away, running Miroku reentered the fight, throwing a sutra here and there to freeze his movements so he could suck him up with the wind tunnel. Unfortunely he saw them coming and plucked Shippo off the ground and in front of himself as a shield.

"Hey, Lemme go!" Shippo cursed.

"With pleasure" Kyouryoku replied, throwing to the ground.

"Are you alright Shippo?" Miroku asked throwing another sutra at Kyouryoku, then whacking him in the shins with his staff.

"Just peachy" Shippo drawled dryly, here he was on the ground unable to move until some one would peal the spell scrolls off of him, and that won't be very soon.

Meanwhile…

"Your still not much of a challenge Inu Yasha, its pretty disappointing" Sesshomaru replied dissatisfied. Inu Yasha neared his eyes, he tried to pull himself up but Sesshomaru kicked him back down.

"Oh well" Sesshomaru said, smashing his leg down on Inu Yasha's stomach. Inu Yasha screamed high, this eyes twitching with pain, Sesshomaru savored every moment.

Kagome eyes shuddered. She could hear everything that was happening, and just seconds ago she heard Inu Yasha's scream echo, she had to wake, she had to help him. She forced all of her energy to open her eyes. She had not idea where she was, but saw Sango sitting back to her.

"Sango?" Kagome croaked, Sango's head flicked to her friend.

"Kagome your awake!" She exclaimed contently, Kagome sat up, she pressed a hand to her aching head.

"Where's Inu Yasha?" she asked her voice hoarse. Sango looked back to the battle.

"Fighting Sesshomaru"

"We have to help him!" Kagome screamed spontaneously, Sango turned back again.

"Calm down Kagome" she cooed but Kagome shook her head, she stood up not knowing she was on Kilala.

"Kagome you're not stable!" Sango cried, trying to grab for her friend, but it was too late Kagome lost her footing, flying backwards, screaming, nearing towards the ground, which was filled with rocks.

So what do you think? Corny I kind of think, but I really needed to end this chapter bcuz I have 2 go 2 my daddies house for an early Christmas.


	5. We need Kaede!

**Chapter 5: We need Kaede**

Sango's thoughts scrambled, she couldn't believe what was happening. "Kilala, follow Kagome quickly!" she ordered trying to register at least that much, Kilala did as she was told swooping down to catch Kagome, but Kagome was still too far.

Kagome closed her eyes. 'Oh I'm gonna feel this in the morning' she fretted, as she kept falling.

Meanwhile before Kagome fell…

Inu Yasha coughed, a tickle of blood sliding down his cheek. He looked up at Sesshomaru, with a look of hatred written all over his face. Sesshomaru apparently seemed ready to finish him off; Inu Yasha wouldn't allow it, not without a battle. He flung his arm over to his sword lying idly on the ground. Sesshomaru stomped his foot onto his hand, Inu Yasha whimpered, using the other to sink his claws into Sesshomaru's ankle.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Honestly little brother, that's something a two year old would come up with." He said lazily, bringing his Tokijin up over his head.

"So long little brother"

Inu Yasha growled this was it.

Until he saw an arrow strike his brothers arm, Sesshomaru's face retched in astonishment. They both turned their heads. There stood Kikyo, with another arrow notched onto her bow, aiming it to Sesshomaru's heart.

"Kikyo?" Inu Yasha muttered, Sesshomaru crushed his chest down with his foot.

"Let him go" Kikyo hissed. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Sorry but I can't do that" he said inefficiently, of her words. "You have a choice woman, if you want to still keep walking the earth then leave, and let me do my business"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "Kikyo leave now!" he shouted, he still cared about her, but in a best friend kind of way.

Kikyo waved her head back and forth. "I think you should be more worried about yourself Sesshomaru!" she yelled letting the bow string go, shooting the arrow. She stumbled, she forced a little too much energy into the arrow, but as long as he was dead she didn't care.

Sesshomaru watched it come closer, just when it was about to puncture his body he caught it with his two fingers. He looked back to her, she was in shock. 'How did he do that?' She looked to his eyes, they looked calm.

"Wrong answer" he flipped his hand to face her way, poison gushing out like a fountain, Kikyo choked.

"No!" Inu Yasha bellowed, "Kikyo!"

She shrieked, stumbling back into the forest. No way would she survive that.

"How could you!" Inu Yasha cursed, grapping his leg and throwing him off, he jumped to his feet. Picking up his sword, when from a distance he heard a scream coming from the fight ensuing behind his own, he turned around and to his horror he saw Kagome plummeting closer to the ground. Sango desperately trying to catch up with Kilala.

'She's not gonna make it in time!' he panicked.

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha cried, sprinting off.

Sesshomaru sighed disappointedly, leaving the battle. This wouldn't possibly finish with the girl being a nuisance.

Inu Yasha bounded up into the air, catching Kagome bridal style then landing on his knee. He looked over her face, she was ok.

"Am I dead?" She inquired after a moment of silence.

"No stupid I saved you" Inu Yasha answered dryly she opened her eyes.

"Inu Yasha!" she beamed, hugging him around the neck. "Thank you so much!"

"Uh your welcome" he blushed, a crash sounding in the fight going on in front of them, Inu Yasha looked up to see Miroku had been thrown into a large oak tree, and Shippo…nobody took off the sutra's yet.

Inu Yasha glanced back down at Kagome. "Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes thanks again, now go kill him" she winked.

Inu Yasha grinned, letting go of her. "Oh ya!" He raised Tetsusaiga, running in for a hit, the demon doing exactly what he did before, disappearing and reappearing behind him.

Kagome searched her eyes around the clearing she didn't have her weapon here! She stood up, and looked behind her. 'Oh no! Inu Yasha needs help and I don't even have my weapons here!' she turned back.

Inu Yasha was still swinging his sword at the demon, and still not getting one hit at him.

Kyouryoku grinned, he stood still not moving at all, and once Inu Yasha tried hitting him again, his body multiplied into thousands circling around InuYasha in a giant hop.

Inu Yasha looked back and forth, he stabbed his sword at one of them, and it only went through it like a hologram. Next to make it even harder for him, they began to float around him, circling him in a medium pace. He jived one then two and then three and none of them was Kyouryoku. Little did he know of the one who stepped silently out of the circle, smirking as it came towards his target.

Kagome gasped Inu Yasha was in danger it was already too late to shout turn around, or else Inu Yasha would turn obviously and be struck through the heart so late minute thinking she ran forward and through the holograms of Kyouryoku.

He readied his sword for a quick stab right through Inu Yasha's chest, he launched it. Kagome flung before the arriving sword, it had gotten her directly in the corner of her stomach, and she lost short of her breath.

Inu Yasha heard it and spun around to find Kagome on the ground a sword sticking out of her body. He gasped in shock, dropping to his knees and picking her up.

"Kagome you stupid girl! Why the hell did you do that!" he choked, she could die if she lost too much blood.

She smiled. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt"

Inu Yasha's eyes glazed, but he wouldn't cry, he just couldn't no matter how much he wanted to right now, he sniffed though grasping Kyouryoku's sword. "Kagome this will hurt a little"

"Inu Yasha leave the sword alone or else when you pull it out Kagome will lose more blood!" Sango shouted, no longer on Kilala but on the ground, using her boomerang to block Kyouryoku's attacks.

But Inu Yasha couldn't just leave it or it would sink deeper, because of its weight, so he placed another clawed hand on the other half of the sword, he ignored the blade cutting his flesh as he snapped the blade in half like a tree branch. He gazed to her face, she had passed out again.

'Kyouryoku will die for this!' Then shooting to his feet, he resumed the battle.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango called her voice sounding like the thunder, confident and bold the boomerang swerving to Kyouryoku and finally she had hit him, cutting off one of his hands.

"Sango get out of the way" Sango twirled her face to meet Inu Yasha ready to perform the winds scar, and she nodded moving so her friend could carry out the attack.

Kyouryoku puzzled what did the half breed have that was so important that you needed to clear the area? He would find out.

Inu Yasha yelled, slamming the sword to the ground, "KAZE NO KIZU!" And instantly a wave of lightning flamed out of the sword, reaching its way to Kyouryoku who was getting ready to vanish.

Sango had caught it the demon's expression, throwing her boomerang at him with the winds scar. Kyouryoku turned his head to see it coming, making his attention divert, he quickly tried to disappear but the boomerang once again sliced off his other cable arm. He grunted receding so the winds scar wouldn't hit him. The bad thing about his ability he could only go so far. He reappeared, taking off until he felt a breeze that seemed to be pulling him backwards.

He twisted his head to see Miroku up his hand facing Kyouryoku's way.

He shook, screaming a loud "No!"

"INU YASHA QUICKLY STRIKE HIM OR ELSE I'LL SUCK UP THE SHARDS!" Miroku shouted, Inu Yasha nodded, slamming the sword down again this time hitting the demon and tearing him to shreds. Miroku closed his wind tunnel, grabbing the jewel shards flying his way.

Once Inu Yasha knew Miroku had the shards he raced to Kagome, picked her up bridal style and was about to start racing through the trees.

"Inu Yasha Kilala will be faster!" Sango called already sitting on her back, and swooping to get Miroku.

He agreed it probably would be and jumped onto its back, 'thank kami were not to far from Kaede's I don't know what I would do without Kagome around' the cat turned in the direction of Kaede's hut flying over the tree line.

"Does anyone else feel like we forgot something?" Sango asked.

"No we have everything" Miroku answered Inu Yasha agreeing to what Miroku said.

"Ok" they continued their journey.

"HEYYY INU YASHA SANGO WHAT ABOUT ME!" Shippo wailed still covered with the scrolls.

He heard a roar behind him; Shippo's eyes went big as he slowly turned his head to see a bear coming.

"I will not scream, I will not scream" he repeated praying he wouldn't die.

The bear roared again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

So what did you think? Poor Shippo and Kagome well keep reading and reviewing! Also big thanks to Moon baby2 once again! And to PisxiePam and SARAH( )I'm glad you guys like the story! bye bye


	6. Good news and bad news

**Chapter 6: Good news and bad news**

Kaede sat down in front of her new fire she had just built, sighing as she picked up her poker just in case the wood would collapse and suffocate.

The horrible winds were still not calm blowing everything around out there, she was glad she wasn't out there camping like her friends. She laughed thinking about Inu Yasha constantly complaining about his body being too cold, when she almost swore she heard him calling her name outside.

Then she heard it again. Her eye brows cocked as she regained her feet and glided to the door, to investigate.

Outside Inu Yasha was carrying Kagome in his arms, Sango and Miroku with Kilala riding on her shoulder jogging behind him. Inu Yasha noticed Kaede peeking out of her door right away.

(Gomen nasai InuYasharoxmysox4eva I'm just so used to spelling it as the English version so sorry again)

"Kaede Kagome's wounded!" He shouted making sure the old bat heard him…and apparently the village too, for Inu Yasha guaranteed he heard a distance.

"Put a sock in it!"

Kaede sighed 'must he always be ridiculously loud'. "Inu Yasha quiet down people are probably still sleeping" she called back in hush, she saw Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Its dawn, besides I would have been up hours ago!" he raised his voice again.

"Oh shut up already!"

"Inu Yasha come in here quickly this instant. We need to fix up Kagome before it becomes infected. Inu Yasha nodded, even though he hated to see the elderly right he knew himself Kagome was probably in some serious pain, and if he let it get any worst he'd feel horrible.

So he hurried the rest of the way inside, laying her gingerly onto one of the spare futons, particularly meant for the people that were wounded from battle and work, and taking a seat beside her.

Sango and Miroku entered after, Kaede just noticing something.

"Where has Shippo gone too?" Kaede asked looking from Miroku to Sango.

Sango stomped her foot. "I told you Miroku! I told you we forgot something! But nooo you had to say no we have everything!" she shrieked irritably, Miroku backing away.

"Heh um I'll go retrieve the little fellow before I get hurt- I mean before he gets hurt" Miroku fake laughed waving his hands and racing out of the hut, Kilala following and transforming to her bigger size and helping Miroku get there quicker.

Kaede shook her head looking down at the wound in Kagome's stomach, the poor girl looked like she was going threw a lot of pain. She smoothed a finger over the blade. She glanced back at Inu Yasha.

"How did this happen?" she inquired Kagome had never been stabbed by a sword in her life and just seeing this for the first time was a little stunning and not the least bit envious.

"Long story we'll talk about it later" Inu Yasha simply answered, Kaede nodded she'd take that.

"Inu Yasha you go to the abandoned hut down this path to the right so you don't freeze while we patch Kagome up a bit ok?" Kaede stated more then questioned, then she fixed her eyes on Sango.

"And Sango I need you to stay and help" Sango agreed, Inu Yasha rubbing Kagome's hand to tell her he wasn't going far, then turning and leaving, stubbornly sitting on the ground under the window outside, the morning sun raising in the pastel red and orange sky.

Kaede collected up a bowl, a thick bamboo stick and some thread and a needle.

"Sango please thread this for me while I mush the pain freeze herb" she said handing the thread and needle to the nineteen year old who sat expectedly before the older lady. She took the items without a word, doing what she was ordered to do, while Kaede dropped a bunch of herbs into the wooden bowl, picking up the bamboo stick and crushing them into a paste like substance.

The miko sighed, she always hated the feeling of pulling objects out of the injured person's body, but none the less it needed to be done.

She placed a washed rag on the top of the blade, grasping as much of the thing that was covered with cloth then slowly pulling it up and out.

Kagome whimpered her head lolling to the side.

Kaede shuddered happy it was over, continuing her work.

Miroku landed Kilala on the ground; he searched his eyes around the lot. Where was Shippo?

He walked over to where they were fighting the night before, retracing his steps to where Shippo was thrown, well the good news was he found something the bad news was it wasn't Shippo it was a pair of bear tracks, and they lead into somewhere in the forest. He looked back and forth from the tracks and to the way they were going.

"I hope Shippo's ok" he muttered, ambling his way inside the mori, following the footprints.

It was about half an hour later until he found a cave.

"That's where Shippo must be" he thought out loud, he walked closer hiding his presence behind a bush. He could see Shippo inside getting a bear bath.

"For the last stinking time I'm not your cub!" Shippo retorted trying to convince the great big oaf to let him go, but of course the bear obviously didn't speak English. Miroku chuckled quietly; never would he expect this in a million years.

He remembered that bears like most animals were amazingly protective of their young, so all he had to do was make disturbing noises and it would come and investigate.

He cupped his hands and placing them over his mouth to muffle it to make it sound distant.

"RARRRRRRRR!" And to make it effective he threw a rock in the cave and the other way so he wouldn't get clobbered, he heard a large thunderous roar then an obese bear was seen running out of the cave and angrily to the sound of the fallen rock.

This was the monks chance, he tore over into the cave, picking up the astonished Shippo then speeding towards the clearing, when the bear broke in to the path behind Miroku, Miroku looked back.

"Shit!" He gasped trying to run faster even though that's one of the main things you shouldn't do when confronting a bear. 'Damn their fast!' he screamed in his head. He finally made it to the clearing.

Where was Kilala!?

Miroku swung around, the bear was coming out from the tree line.

"Well Shippo it was nice knowing you" Miroku replied, and right before the bear pounced on him Miroku was swooped up onto Kilala's back and they were on their way back to Kaede's.

Kaede had just begun to sew up the wound when Miroku and Shippo landed outside, each sitting down and asking about any updates about Kagome. Inu Yasha had told them that he hadn't heard of anything yet. The hours slipped by slowly, Shippo had fallen asleep much to his discontent, and for something to do Miroku and Inu Yasha played I spy.

"I spy with my little eye something that is long, brown and green" Miroku drawled, Inu Yasha's face pulled into a dry expression.

"Let me guess a tree?"

"Ya" Miroku answered blinking tiredly.

"You said that one about fifty times" Inu Yasha snapped, Miroku sighed.

"fifty four actually" he corrected, Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

"What ever"

About an hour later the flap of Kaede's door, swayed aside, the old hag herself stepping out to let Inu Yasha in to see Kagome first.

Inu Yasha stood up. "Is Kagome alright?" he asked trying not to let the worry slip in his question.

"Yes Inu Yasha, Kagome will be alright, but she'll need to be guarded all night, and I'll have to change her bandage once in while during the night. So could you stand a sleepless night again Inu Yasha?" Kaede offered, Inu Yasha nodded his head, it was a deal.

"Alright ye may see her now child" Kaede pulled the door open, letting him walk in then herself.

Inu Yasha sat next to her still sleeping body, taking her hand again and smoothing his hand over it to notify his presence. He knew she knew he was there.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome" he replied gently, Kagome's eyes twitched and her head moved but she was still not awake.

He pulled his hand away when he heard Shippo and Miroku come in.

It was after supper time, did Inu Yasha move Kagome into the abandoned hut nearest to Kaede's hut, he had placed her gently on the futon she was lying on before, and then started a fire so it wouldn't freeze in there.

He resumed his seat before her, holding her hand and placing a tiny kiss on her forehead. As long as she didn't know he kissed her he'd be ok. But maybe she did know it was hard to say.

Meanwhile back at Kaede's

Miroku Sango, Shippo and Kaede sat still eating the stew Kaede had made from scratch. They all liked it, even though they were pretty tired of the same thing every time they went to her hut, but at least it was food, and at least it was hot.

Miroku placed his bowl down beside him, fiddling the prayer beads around with his index and thumb finger, he glided them over where the hole was…

"What the" Miroku gasped, Sango placing her bowl down too and glancing over at Miroku ripping the beads from his hand.

"What is it Miroku?" she asked, watching him pull off the glove like cloth and stare at it in shock.

"It can't be"

Inu Yasha yawned, but still focused on what he had promised to do earlier and even before that, was protect her.

"I'm sorry Kagome if I had been paying more attention behind me, you wouldn't be hurt" he replied softly, he truly felt bad for the pain her body was engulfed in.

"It's ok Inu Yasha, you always protect me, this is nothing compared to your wounds before" Kagome answered her eyes still closed. Inu Yasha smiled.

"Thanks Kagome" said Inu Yasha, Kagome opened her eyes to look at his face.

"No problem" she smiled back, Inu Yasha looked away.

"I was just so worried" he confessed, Kagome's eyes widened, he was actually being open and nice for a change, was he feeling ok?

"Inu Yasha?"

"Kagome I need you to know something" he forced out, blushing vigorously, looking at her face again.

"And what's that?" she leaned up a little bit. Did he love her? Was he going to confess? Or was he simply going to ask if he could have the other ramen tub she packed away earlier? Well if he did, he was sleeping outside in the cold…and where were they!? All of this scrambled around in her head as she waited for what he was about to say.

"Well I um" he said trying to bring him to saying the simple three words, he drew in a quick breath. "Kagome I-"

"Inu Yasha! The wind tunnel it's gone!" Miroku retorted flabbergasted, as he held out his hand.

"Naraku's dead!"

Geez the monk has the worst moments to show up! But wow who could have killed Naraku and is he dead? Hmmmmm well keep reading to find out and thanks for the reviews much appreciated keep on sending them, I hope you liked the chapter!


	7. The theory

**Chapter 7: The theory**

Kagome gasped, as her eyes looked over Miroku's palm in her hand as she used the other to rub where the wind tunnel used to be.

Inu Yasha growled to himself, he was so close to telling her his feelings about her and the smart ass just had to show up then. He was extremely frustrated, why couldn't he have shown them his hand tomorrow? Or in ten more minute?! He would have been successful then. But no! Fate just had to be on his bad side. How irritating.

"I can't believe it" Kagome said breaking the silence in the room, Miroku took his hand back to look it over himself.

"Naraku just couldn't be dead" she stated. "Who could have pulled it off?"

Miroku nodded, but none the less the truth sat in front of them. It would have been stupid for Naraku to pretend he was dead, because he would have to hide every time he went into public. Naraku did most of the time do so, but he wore a baboon costume, and by now everyone knew that was Naraku.

And what about Kagura and Kanna? If people saw them coming and going from the same location that was blocked by barriers that would be another clue he was still alive.

"Maybe Sesshomaru did it?" Inu Yasha suggested, 'he better not have though, that was my job' he clasped his fist.

"No you baka, he was fighting us practically the whole night, the battle would last longer than a day" Miroku replied calmly.

"Hey that bastard still has our shards!" Inu Yasha scoffed. Though Miroku wondered, perhaps Sesshomau had done so? He was strong even without shards, and now that he had two he possibly could be just about equal to Naraku's stamina.

If it was Sesshomaru it would have had to been sheer luck on finding Naraku, breaking the barriers down and destroying him all in one day. And being the leader for the western lands, left by his father he could have gotten more comrades to fight alongside him. But this could only remain a theory.

Who's to say it wasn't somebody else, whose path had been crossed by Naraku, he did seem to have his daily schedule surrounded of people to bother.

"You know Inu Yasha you could be on to something, your brother, maybe could have done it," Miroku announced, Inu Yasha smirked.

"Of course I'm on to something, I'm never wrong"

Kagome shook her head. "So when you attacked my alarm clock three years ago, you did it to show how much you appreciated it?" she challenged.

"That was three years ago and I was startled, I didn't think it was a demon!" Inu Yasha answered Kagome smiled.

"Then why didn't you ever kill Sota when he would sneak up on you?"

………..

"It was still three years ago" he said again. Miroku sighed didn't they ever take a break.

"Anyway Inu Yasha and Kagome, once Kagome's injury has healed we should start looking for Sesshomaru so we can see if he killed Naraku or not, and get our shards back.

"If he didn't we still have a few more shards to collect so were bound to come across the person who did it eventually, but for now take it a day at a time Kagome." The monk replied standing up and brushing the dust off of his robes.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Miroku, oh and congratulations about losing your family curse." Miroku grinned back.

"Thank you Kagome, it won't be long till there will be little Miroku's running all over the place." He winked, Inu Yasha slapped his forehead.

"Great just what we need, more perverts running around"

Kagome giggled. "See you later Miroku"

Miroku nodded, "yup, have a good night." And with that he pulled the curtain aside and walked out into the night.

Inu Yasha looked to his hands.

"Inu Yasha before Miroku interrupted, you said you had to tell me something?" Kagome said hoping he could remember for all that time.

Inu Yasha bit his lip. "I was going to say, um maybe we should just drop it" he looked to the corner of the room, trying to seem like he was all of a sudden fascinated by it.

Kagome waved her head. "Come on Inu Yasha since when did you have a fear of talking to me?" she hoped that would get him to confess what was on his mind.

He looked back to her face, cupping her hands.

"Kagome you have to understand this is really hard for me to say" he replied softly, Kagome nodded her head slowly up and down.

"I understand" she answered.

Inu Yasha hesitated, as Miroku walked back into the room just about to say something when Inu Yasha growled in his throat. "Miroku I'll bring your staff to you tomorrow now buzz off" Inu Yasha hissed he wouldn't be interrupted again, like last time. Miroku turned around again and left. Kagome gazed back into Inu Yasha's eyes.

He sighed, taking a short breath to shoo away his butterflies, now or never.

"Kagome.. If you don't feel the same, I'll try to get over it but Kagome, I can never stop thinking about you for an instant anymore, even in my dreams you've become something so big in my heart, it won't go away…Kagome I love you" he admitted looking away, nervously waiting for her reply, when all of a sudden he could smell salt, he glanced back to Kagome's face.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Kagome please don't cry, I'm sorry" he apologized, wiping her tears from her face. Her hands clasped his.

"Inu Yasha don't be sorry, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy" she giggled, her happy tears shimmering down the side of her face. "I love you too Inu Yasha" she replied, slowly sitting up so she didn't irritate her wound, and then hugging him around the neck.

Inu Yasha sat there he was stunned, she actually felt the same way, it was a wonderful feeling. Sighing he curled his arms around her; she rested her head on his chest closing her puffy eyes and smiling happily, then she felt him pull her back.

She looked at him curiously. What was going to do?

He nodded to himself; there wasn't anything wrong about kissing her. So confidently he lowered his head down to hers, connecting there lips.

It was Kagome's turn to be surprised, but she closed her eyes contently, melting into his kiss.

She was so sweet, Inu Yasha thought, as he slowly dragged his tongue along her lips for entrance, she smiled obeying his wishes as she felt him taste her. The kissed lasted until they both needed air. They stared at each other, as they regained their breath.

"I love you Kagome" Inu Yasha whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Inu Yasha" Kagome answered, shortly following a yawn.

"You should rest" he suggested "I'll watch over you"

She yawned again.

"Thanks Inu Yasha" he helped her lay down, she only whimpered a little bit, and then closing her eyes she sighed.

"Good night Inu Yasha, see in the morning"

"Good night Kagome"

* * *

It was finally morning, and Kagome could barley move. Every time she sat up to eat or for something basic like that the injury in her stomach would ache immensely and she would have to lie back down.

She could tell Inu Yasha was worried, she always could, but she'd place a reassuring smile on her lips and tell him she suffered worse in math class, now she wondered if he'd ever let her go to school ever again.

He had left after Kaede came back; he had something he claimed he needed to do.

But that was half an hour ago and Kaede had just finished re-bandaging her wounds, and was picking up her materials to take back to her hut.

Happily it was a beautiful day hat day, with a low breeze and a bright cheery sun, but Kaede wasn't smiling or complimenting the lovely weather or anything and Kagome was sort of concerned about her.

"Isn't it nice out Kaede?" Kagome asked she knew that Kaede would have to tell what was wrong if she answered no.

Kaede sighed. "Yes I suppose it is"

Darn that idea failed, but she knew she'd have to admit it eventually.

"Why so glum then?" Kagome questioned sadly, Kaede stood up.

"Well child,recently one of my good friends took ill and passed away" she explained, Kagome now understood.

"I'm sorry about your loss Kaede" she replied, she really did feel bad for her, Kaede sighed miserably again.

"It's just grieving. But I don't understand it, she used to find the most rarest herbs of all, some that may not still exist in your own era anymore, and with them she could make medicine that could cure you in a day.

"She could also make shape shifting possible and even little changes such as rank, hair or eye color for a short while though. She could make practically anything she longed too." She clarified, knowing the keen interest in the younger miko's eyes.

"Which reminds me" Kaede added turning to leave the hut. "I must leave now Kagome, and if you see Inu Yasha before I do, please tellhim to come find me I have to give him something. It was my friend's wishes"

Kagome brow cocked. "Sure no problem"

* * *

What does Kaede want to give Inu Yasha, how did her friend know him; next chapter will be up tomorrow. Don't stop the reviews they're awesome!But thankies 2 everyone who did, they were inspiring for me to keep writing everyday. Now do u think the fluff was good? Review and say arigato! :) 


	8. Mare Shingetsu

**Chapter 8: Mare shingetsu**

Outside in the forest, over where the battle of Sesshomaru and Kyouryoku had taken place, Inu Yasha was ambling around. He retraced to where Sesshomaru had him pinned, and looked to the trees.

"That's where Kikyo went" he said aloud his thoughts, heading in the way she went. He would not tell Kagome that he went looking for her, or she may get the wrong impression.

The only reason he was wanted to find her was to see if she was ok, what would any other friend do?

After a good solid twenty minutes he stumbled upon a river dividing the ground to the other side. He looked it over a few times, and then his eye caught something lying forgetfully on the ground near the river side.

He ran over to see what it was, it was nothing big and he had a good idea what it was. He lowered and picked it up, letting the sides of it daggle from his hand.

He gasped "Kikyo's hair ribbon." He gazed back to the river, his ears drooping a little bit.

"Well it had to happen sooner or later, I bid you goodbye Kikyo" he replied sympathetically, absentmindedly tucking the ribbon away inside his robes. He stood there for a couple of minutes longer, then turning away he sped away back to see how Kagome was doing.

* * *

Kagome sighed frustratingly, as she glanced around the room. This was so extremely boring, and the sun she swore was trying to mock her as it seemed to become brighter and cheerer every time she glanced out the window.

Of course it really wasn't, or else everyone outside today would be screeching "I'm blind!" and so far all she could hear was laughter and children playing.

She tapped a finger, for something to do rather than just lay there, when the door swayed open. She shot her head forward.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked optimistically, well it wasn't him but it was Shippo, but Shippo was pretty good company aside from Inu Yasha so she was immensely happy about her luck.

"Hi! Kagome!" Shippo cheered gleefully, his hands stuffed with paper and crayons, as he walked over to where she was.

Kagome smiled. "Hey Shippo! Why aren't you outside playing?" She questioned but sort of already knew his answer.

"You'll be all alone" Shippo acknowledged considerately sitting down in front of her and placing a piece of paper down in front of him. "And I really wanna draw with you" he added smiling at her.

"That's sweet of you Shippo, so what are you going to draw?" she replied kindly, Shippo shook his head.

"I dunno, could you help me think of something?" he asked, opening his crayon box and tipping out the utensils to draw with.

"Hmm" Kagome thought. "Draw everyone in our group" she suggested.

Shippo smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Thanks Kagome" he picked up a black crayon, to outline. "I'll draw you first" he declared, starting to press his crayon on the page and sketch. Kagome happily waited.

* * *

Kaede placed her basket of herbs down on the side of her hut, she yawned lightly turning around to see movement in the trees. She went closer to them to investigate, she was content on seeing Inu Yasha there running on the path.

"Inu Yasha?" Kaede inquired, grabbing his attention. He discontinued his run, pinning his eyes on Kaede.

"What!" he replied insolently, wondering what she could possibly want? Kaede dug into her pocket, bringing out a silver and black ball made entirely of herbs he had never seen before.

"Is that for Kagome?" he asked, looking from the sphere in her hand to the old woman's face, she shook her head.

"No Inu Yasha, its for you" she replied, pulling his arm over to her to place it in his palm. His eyebrows tilted inquisitively, he sniffed it.

"Yuck!" he choked, jerking his head away from it. "Well old woman, what's it for, and don't you dare say hemorrhoids because I don't got them!" he snapped, Kaede rolled her eyes.

"Pleasant, anyway this sphere in your hand is from a very good friend of mine who has died recently; in someway she thought it would be of use to you." She explained, tugging her hands together behind her.

"You see, she knew about how Kagome was from the world on the other side of the well, and that there are no longer any demons that remain there. So she told me to give you this, it's called Mare Shingetsu" Kaede paused. (A/N: it means rare new moon if your wondering) "It will turn you human for a whole week, so you can enjoy Kagome's world and be gone for a little while"

Inu Yasha blinked; well at least it wasn't stuff for hemorrhoids.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not welcome in this era?" he more stated than questioned.

Kaede smiled. "Anyway glad you like it" she amused herself, turning to go back into her hut, Inu Yasha pocketed the herb.

"Hey hag!" he called after her, she swung around.

"Yes?"

"What did she give you?" he asked. She chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she answered with a 'you already know' kind of smile, then entering her home, Inu Yasha's face retched into discuss.

"Sickening!"

* * *

"Finished!" Shippo cheered, dropping his crayon to the side, and picking the paper up to show Kagome. "What do you think?"

Kagome smiled, trying her best to not laugh the kit could be so cute at times, on the page he drew Sango being groped by Miroku, Inu Yasha with pointy teeth curled into an evil smirk and beady little eyes, as he held Shippo himself upside down by his tail. And Kagome sat on the grass in front of them, doing her homework.

"Its great Shippo, I love how you drew Inu Yasha" she giggled, the young kitsune puffed his chest out proudly.

"What'd you say about me?" Inu Yasha replied insistently, Kagome giggled.

"Look at Shippo's drawing" she laughed, gesturing for Shippo to around and show him. Shippo did as he was directed, raising the picture.

Inu Yasha's eyes scanned it over; it wasn't that bad but being as stubborn as he was he would never say so.

"Who's the ugly person in the middle?" he disputed, rounding onto Shippo. Shippo laughed.

"That's you!" he dodged Inu Yasha's hand.

"Your toast Shippo!" Inu Yasha screeched, pouncing over to him.

"Inu Yasha stop!" Kagome yelled. "It's only a picture for crying out loud!"

"Keh!" Inu Yasha replied back to her, throwing his arms around to try and catch him. Shippo dodged him again.

Kagome growled. 'That's it!'

"OSUWARI!"

THUD!

Shippo giggled. "See you later Inu Yasha" he picked up his crayons and extra paper.

"Bye Kagome, hope you get better soon!" Kagome bid her farewell too, and the kit stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha before he left the room.

"You had to sit me, didn't you" Inu Yasha rumbled in his throat, standing up and glowering at her. Kagome sighed.

"Just come here and help me sit-"

THUD!

"Oh my gosh Inu Yasha, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it this time!" Kagome gasped, apologizing before he got really mad and she wouldn't have anyone to help or talk to her for a couple of hours.

Inu Yasha got up once more, a large frown forming on his face. He cursed under his breath as he sauntered over to help her. He dropped onto his knees, taking her hands and hovering over the ground, dropping one of her arms he snaked an arm under her back, slowly pulling her up and against the wall.

"Thank you Inu Yasha" Kagome whimpered in appreciation, if she just laid still all day the wound would heal infinitely too slow, and Christmas was getting closer only two more weeks, which then reminded her.

"Oh Inu Yasha?" She queried, looping her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah?" Inu Yasha riposted setting his attention on her face as she talked.

"Friday I have to baby-sit Sota, so I'm going to need your help, do you mind?" She was pretty sure he didn't, besides she knew if she went to her world he would fret about her injury and if she was hanging out with a boy, which she wasn't, he'd be over possessive. Always the little things like that made he snap.

Little did she know about the Mare Shingetsu herb Inu Yasha received earlier from Kaede. This would be a great time to use it he figured, seeing as he wouldn't smell the toxic air there and he wouldn't have to fend for his life and he wouldn't have to wear that ridiculous hat.

"It's funny you would ask me to go with you, because Kaede just gave me this herb to become human for a week" he half smiled bringing the sphere out of his pocket to show her. Kagome did an intake of air, so this was what she wanted to give him.

"Oh so that's what she wanted to give you, she told me she needed to give you something, so I take it your coming?" Kagome asked leaning in, trying her best to pull on a puppy face.

"Whatever, we leave Friday right?" he answered noting that his puppy faces could beat hers any day. Kagome hugged him.

"Yes and thank you" she smiled, feeling him hug her back.

"I think I should take the herb before we go" his voice sounding after a minute.

"Why?" Kagome asked pulling to look at him, he smiled.

"So maybe your brother won't know who I am, and I can relax without him following me around the house asking me, what's your birthday? What's your favourite color? Can I make a fan club about you? Stuff like that"

Kagome laughed. "The only way that will happen is if you wear make up and a dress and say your names Ayumi, he'll definitely leave you alone then"

Inu Yasha scrunched his face up. "On second thought, I think I can handle the questions."

* * *

Sooooo here comes that daily question again, what did you think of the chapter, a little boring I would agree but its one of those chapters you just have to write. Well Review and I post again tomorrow c ya! 


	9. Christmas Shopping!

**Chapter 9: Christmas shopping!**

After all the painful sit ups and walks Kagome's wound had finally became only a scab, which would probably become a scar later on, much to her discontent. It was finally Friday and Kagome was packing up all the items she brought from home, Sango and Inu Yasha alongside her to help. While Shippo and Miroku listening to Kagome's explanation of Christmas.

"And that's what Christmas is basically about, giving out presents and a jolly fat man named Santa spreading happiness around" Kagome finished, adding the Santa part for Shippo, she knew he needed something to look forward too. Inu Yasha just rolled his eyes.

"How can a huge fat man go down a chimney, I seen one before in your era and it could never fit a big man like you described" Inu Yasha said suspiciously, something just telling him this was all a hoax just to get kids to behave all year...'pretty damn clever'.

"Uh he's magicial" Kagome answered enthusiastically so that Shippo would believe her, Shippo beamed in hilarity, so this was a good sign.

Inu Yasha snorted. "Then how come we never heard of him if he so great?" he rounded on her again, seeing nothing left to pack and joining Miroku and Shippo on the ground.

"Because he was born only um 300 years before I was born" she lied shooting him a glare to shut him up. Densely he didn't catch it.

"But it doesn't make sense deer can't fly" he pointed out; Kagome growled frustratingly pulling out a shoe from her bag and whipping it at his head.

"OW!"

"Merry Christmas" she cheered, letting a fake laugh roll off her tongue, Shippo blinked none the wiser of what just occurred.

"But if Santa doesn't exist yet, he won't be able to deliver here" he stated disappointingly, his eyes drooping a tiny bit, Kagome kneeledd before him bringing up his chin.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'm sure you can come stay with us in my era next weekend" she reassured him, smiling as she ruffled his hair.

"Really Kagome!" he gasped his excitement restoring, she nodded back to him.

"I'm sure I can talk my mom into having all of you over"

Shippo hugged her. "Thanks Kagome"

"No problem Shippo, and hey you get to meet Sota then" she added, Shippo smiled.

"I can't wait"

Sango agreed, the whole Christmas season sounded wonderful. She did know Santa wasn't real because Kagome had told her before hand, but she still couldn't help feeling cheerful for the kit's sake and for everything else.

Kagome finally let the little fox go, and returned to her bag, picking the shoe she threw at Inu Yasha off the ground and into the sack. Inu Yasha cursed under his breath, rubbing the bump on his head as he rouse to his feet to help Kagome with carrying her bag to her home.

She let him take care of it; she wanted the scab to stay closed so by Christmas it would be just a small speck.

It was around noon when they finally departed to go to the modern times.

On the way to the well Inu Yasha and Kagome both linked their hands, Inu Yasha planned to transform after he dumped her stuff in her room, so when Sota came home from that 'skool' place he could quickly explain why he was human instead of later.

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Wonder what Sota has in store for us, you know I was thinking we should go shopping with him so he'll have something to do rather than sit around, playing video games and asking you those annoying questions" she said trying to break the silence.

He nodded. "Sounds ok I guess" he planted a kiss on top of her head, when finally the trees thinned out to reveal the well.

They threw the bag down first so they could both fit to jump down at the same time.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, glancing sideways to Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"Yup let's go" she answered, following what she just said, Inu Yasha swirled an arm around her waist (not toughing the scab) then he jumped over and into the well…

* * *

"Mom!" Kagome called, opening the front door and throwing her coat on the rack. Suddenly Kagome and Inu Yasha could hear swift footsteps from the living room coming over them. 

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Higurashi cried gladly she had missed Kagome so much; she pulled her into a big warm hug.

"I missed you!"

Kagome smiled. "I missed you too mom" she replied trying on to shriek in pain because that's where her mom's arms were squeezing around. She casually shook her off, Mrs. H just seeming to notice Inu Yasha.

"And hello to you to Inu Yasha"

'I hope she doesn't hug me' he said in his head. But Mrs. H didn't, she only smiled.

"I was just decorating the tree, but maybe we should wait till Sota comes home so then we can all decorate it together" she replied just remembering something.

"By the way Inu Yasha I got you your own ornament to put up, would you like to spend Christmas here?" she offered, Inu Yasha grinned side ways to Kagome. Maybe convincing her mom for the others wouldn't be that tough after all.

"Sure thanks for the offer" Inu Yasha answered politely, he knew that would make Kagome proud of him.

"Now can you guys help me put the lights up and decorate inside the house?" Mrs. H inquired picking up a bunch of garland she had lying over a chair. Kagome picked up a steam of some.

"Uh sure mom" she rejoined, looking over to Inu Yasha to see him staring at one of the 3D figure lights of an angel, with kind of a disturbed look on his face.

"Inu Yasha you can drop my bag off in my room and take your herb ok" she giggled; he snapped his face away from the scary light and nodded, picking up her bag just about to leave.

"Actually Inu Yasha don't take it just yet, we'll need your abilities to help us put the lights up ok" Kagome said just remembering how high he was capable of jumping, Inu Yasha answered her with just a plain "ok" then started climbing the stairs up and into her room.

"Why does he need to take an herb he isn't hurt is he?" Mrs. H replied a little worriedly, little did she know that it was Kagome who was really the one hurt here, but Kagome wouldn't tell her, strictly for that reason of worrying her so close to Christmas. When it would become a scar she'd tell her then.

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "Oh no, no, no, no, he's going to take the herb to become human for the week so he doesn't have to worry about concealing his identity and stuff like that"

Mrs. H nodded. "Oh how clever" she beamed, she had no idea there was such an herb that could do that but typically she stood corrected.

"And mom could I ask you a favor?" Kagome asked, as she watched her mother pick up more lights to bring outside.

"Shoot" she answered.

"Well I was hoping I could invite three of my other friends to celebrate Christmas, the two can sleep on the pull out mattress and the other who's only seven can sleep in Sota's room, I'm sure he won't mind" she pleaded, Kagome's mother chuckled.

"You know I can never say no on Christmas" she smiled again.

"Really can I have 21,000 yen?!" Kagome asked excitedly, clasping her hands together. (21,000 yen in American dollars is about 200 dollars)

Mrs. H pulled on a dry face. "On second thought I can say no some times on Christmas" she answered taking it back what she had just said.

Kagome laughed. "Too bad"

Inu Yasha reentered the room. "Well are we putting the lights up or what?" he verged they nodded cheerfully both placing more stuff around there arms, Inu Yasha doing the same and following them outside.

* * *

The time of 3 o'clock finally came around, they had managed to get half the inside of the house filled over with ornaments and figures and the entire house covered in white lights at every nook and cramy it was ridiculous. Kagome thought it looked like the houses from the Grinch, she also considered her mother to be a who because she just adored every single thing about Christmas and all ways tended to over do every year. (A/N: Just like my crazy mother I swear.) 

Kagome did note though that the lights would look very beautiful once all the snow landed.

Mrs. H wiped her brow. "Tomorrow we'll finish the other inside of the house" she sighed bolting an angel down in front of Kagome's window, she had placed one in front of every one so far. That was the only decoration Kagome hated, and apparently Inu Yasha too.

"Go take your herb Inu Yasha, Sota will be here in half an hour" Kagome advised, plugging the lights together to finish off the Vegas strip.

"Ok, we'll see if he recognizes me."

"Wear a hat and stuff your hair in it so it's not so much of a give away ok?" Kagome laughed just thinking of how Sota would react to seeing him in his human form and not even knowing it.

"Oh and your new name until he realizes it's you is Pocahontas" she laughed, he didn't need to know it was a girls name. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.

"Ok"

"And talk differently too" she added, Inu Yasha 'kehed' walking back into the house and up to Kagome's room.

He picked up the herb, making sure he plugged his nose he hesitantly shoved it into his mouth he gripped his fists, jumping up and down. It tasted like shit he thought. He heard Kagome laughing behind him.

"Got ants in your pants Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha swallowed the rest of the herb down his features dramatically changing into his human form.

"Ha ha every funny" he said walking over and quickly kissing her tenderly on her lips, Kagome smiled just hearing the front door swing open.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Well its time for him to meet Pocahontas" she giggled, giving him a hat with a t-shirt and pants she had got him for Christmas a while back, she figured she'll buy him a new gift. He took the clothes from her still thinking the name was bizarre. Kagome left the room for him to change. After about 5 minutes the door opened and Inu Yasha walked out, Kagome giggled again he looked like a mad truck driver, oh this was going to be sweet. She just hoped to god he would never actually cut his hair

"Why do you keep giggling?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously, Kagome shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, it's nothing bad" she answered, if she told him why she was really laughing he wouldn't do it. She took his hand, walking him down the stairs.

"Hey Sota!" Kagome remarked, Sota was turned around putting away his coat but once he heard his sister's voice he instantly swung around.

"Hi-uh" he responded his eyes darting from the weird truck driver, Kagome's smile, then to their hands held together.

"Um Kagome? Who's he?" Sota questions as his eye twitched.

"Oh his name is Pocahontas and he's my new boyfriend" Kagome answered, kissing Inu Yasha on the cheek. Inu Yasha scrunched his nose at the name again.

"W-what!" Sota shrieked. "What happened to Inu Yasha, I mean nothing personal to you uh Pocahontas but you're a little on the fag side, nothing personal but uh um but you've got every nice, frightening muscles that I hope you don't use on kids" Sota mumbled trying to be honest but also trying not to get his skull punched in for an early funeral. Kagome exploded she couldn't take it any longer, she was laughing so hard she nearly fell over.

"What's so funny?" Sota asked he saw nothing humorous about this. Kagome calmed down a little bit.

"You should have seen your face Sota that was priceless" she huffed trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Did you know that you just called your hero a fag?" she replied, pulling the cap off Inu Yasha's head his hair swaying down to it's original position.

Sota gasped. "Oh my kami, that's Inu Yasha?" he asked, looking at the black hair and the grayish blue eyes. "What happened to your dog ears?" he asked.

"This is my human form kid, this is what I look like every new moon" Inu Yasha responded, shortly adding. "I took an herb to change me human for a week"

That answered Sota's next question, Sota's face retched into surprise.

"Cool! Are you helping Kagome baby-sit me by any chance?" he asked, pretty much all ready knowing his answer.

"Yeah I am"

Sota beamed excitedly jumping up and down. "Awesome! Now I can ask you more questions!"

Inu Yasha's face turned dry.

"Can't wait" he drawled, Sota didn't catch the sarcasm. Mrs. H entered the room.

"Come on guys lets get this tree decorated I got to leave in about two hours and I still have to make tonights dinner" she clapped trying to get them to move they obeyed filing into the living room, starting to pick up an ornament after ornament and hanging them on the branches of the Christmas tree. After explaining to Inu Yasha what to do though.

* * *

With Kagome's mother gone and there stomachs were full they all were on their way to the mall. 

Inu Yasha was very pleased that the air no longer stung his sensitive nose and his head was free of that smelly old hat. He was actually kind of looking forward to this.

When they were completely up the slanted street his vision settled onto a gigantic department, he awed at the size he was so busy staring at it he never noticed Kagome and Sota stop at the curve to wait for the traffic to pass.

"Inu Yasha what the heck are you doing!" Kagome shouted, he snapped out of it looking back to her direction.

"LOOK OUT" she hollered he just seemed to notice the car that was coming.

"Whoa damn that thingto hell!" he shouted running back to Kagome. She couldn't help but laugh a little. Once the road was clear they quickly crossed the street and entered the mall.

* * *

The shopping had lasted a good solid 2 hours and a half, the three emerging with bags that Kagome couldn't carry all by herself. 

Kagome had gotten all of her friend's candy and necklaces Sota a new soccer ball and a movie called 'Spiderman 2' her mother a scented candle and a lighthouse carving, her mother just loved them.

She bought her Grandpa a new broom and some scroll paper.

And thanks to Inu Yasha for finding it, she got a stuffed cat that resembled Kilala with some metallic crayons and two sketch books for Shippo.

She got Sango a new kind of eye shadow, some bathing goods, chocolate almonds, and a pink sweat shirt that read 'Touch me and die' with a pair of comfy red sweatpants to go with.

She got Miroku a book about Modern Tokyo seeing as he was so fascinated about it, and also a portable CD player with head phones that was on sale half price and a TM revolution CD.

Kilala was simple she just got a large packet of kitty food.

As for Inu Yasha she had to shoo him away with Sota so she could get him his gift. She ended up buying him a packet of ramen, a Zelda game, and a Nintendo DS gameboy. She really didn't know what else to get him so when ever he was bored she figured he could use that.

They entered the house again, kicking off their shoes and each sighing tiredly as they each collapsed into a chair.

It was so cold out there she was shocked the lands weren't plastered with snow, her face was entirely numb just like Inu Yasha's and Sota's.

She stood up again. "I'm going to put this stuff in my room ok"

Inu Yasha glanced up at her. "Do you need any help" he offered, Kagome smiled shaking her head. He was so sweet.

"No I'm not going far, but thanks anyway Inu Yasha"

He nodded, before she headed to the stairs and started trekking up to her room.

"I'm gonna go plug in the lights, I'll be right back" Sota replied.

"Ok I'll just stay here then"

Sota nodded than left, and after a second he heard the door open.

Kagome came back down the stairs, Inu Yasha handed her, the rest of her bags. She smiled.

"Oh thanks" she said happily taking the bags and leaving once again.

Sota reentered the room. "Wanna watch a movie" Sota suggested, seeing as there wasn't anything else to do. Inu Yasha had to take a second to remember what a movie was.

"Um sure" he half smiled, getting out of the chair and following him into the den.

The two settled on watching 'Home Alone' waiting for Kagome to join them.

"Oh I love this movie" she remarked, sitting down next to Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha pretty much had to take her word on that. Sota pushed it in.

The movie was really good Inu Yasha thought when it was over, and fortunately the movie ended right when Mrs. H got home, for Sota's sake anyway she wanted him to still have his sleeping on schedule for school.

Kagome yawned loudly. "Inu Yasha maybe we should go to bed too" she suggested, leaning her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"Yeah I'm kind of tired too" he coincided, standing up and offering his hand for her.

She placed her delicate hand in his and he pulled her up to her feet. They headed up the stairs and into her room.

"We can share my bed tonight" she yawned, he was a little stunned.

"Really?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yes, why something wrong?" she inquired he shook his head.

"No I want to" he admitted, a blush coming upon his face. She giggled, pulling the covers back.

"Go ahead; I'll be right back I'm going to put on my pajama's ok?"

He nodded, why in the hell did people these days change so much was beyond him. He slid in, and laid flat on his back. He savored the comfortable texture of the bed, this could beat sleeping in a tree any day.

Kagome yawned reappearing in her room with red pj's on with little snowman displayed all over the bottoms, whereas the shirt only had three snowflakes on it. Sighing she climbed in next to him, pulling the covers over them. She switched the light off, scooting over and laying her head on his chest, he placed an arm around her waist.

"Night Inu Yasha" she said softly.

……….

There was no answer; she raised her head to see his eyes wide open.

"What's the matter?" she questioned a little worriedly.

"The angel's staring at us" he responded, staring at the thing like it'd jump through the glass any minute and beat him with its plastic book it was holding.

She laughed lightly, lying back down in the same position. Twenty minutes passed and she was almost a sleep when Inu Yasha shook her arm.

"Kagome!" he whimpered, she groaned.

"What I was almost asleep" she whined, his eyes were still wide.

"I think the angel just looked at us evilly" he spoke low, Kagome groaned again collapsing back on the bed.

"Just go to sleep!"

* * *

Wow this is the longest Chapter yet, so what do you think was it good? Review me then. 

And thank you sailorman, Moon baby2, InuYasharoxmysox4eva, Daddy's Pixie, YoukoMayu, and Sundaze plz don't stop reviewing I love 2 hear from you guys. Also I do like foxes if that answers your question Sailorman. Well Sayonara!


	10. Sango's surprise

Merry Christmas! I would have posted this on Christmas eve but things got a little busy so plz excuse and enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Sango's surprise**

Basically for the whole five days, Inu Yasha and Kagome were stuck still decorating the house and little errands for her mother.

Kagome knew how Inu Yasha didn't have up to date money, so she gave him some of hers for him to shop, she would have when they took Sota, but she spent her whole years savings and didn't have anymore left, not until allowance. So they all spent the whole day day at the mall, Kagome being his shop assistant, so he knew what he was buying.

On Thurday, Kagome and Inu Yasha were getting ready to go back to the feudal era.

Kagome grabbed her coat, she and Inu Yasha were going to tell Shippo, Sango and Miroku that they were welcomed to come and spend Christmas with them. She tugged it on quickly, turning the knob on the door and swinging it open.

"See ya guys later sis and Inu Yasha" Sota planting a toothy grin to bid his farewell, even though they were going to come right back, her mother was beside him as well her face exchanging the same as her sons.

"If they all have their gifts they can come over tonight" Mrs. H replied, she already had their beds made up so she didn't see any reasons why they couldn't.

Kagome shook her head up and down once. "I'll ask, Inu Yasha still needs to get more gifts so that will take a little while"

"Oh, well good luck with that" Kagome's mom replied directing the statement to Inu Yasha he 'keh-ed.'

"It shouldn't be that hard I kind of have a rough idea of what I'm getting" he simply answered, Mrs. H was happy to hear he wouldn't have a stressful day seeing as he only had two days to get his presents together. She gazed at the kitchen clock.

"Well I'll stop wasting your time, good luck Inu Yasha and I hope your friends can come tonight Kagome, I can't wait to meet them." (A/N: If your all wondering where Grandpa is he's out visiting friends and he'll be coming home on Christmas eve the next day)

Kagome hugged her. "Bye mom"

"See you honey" Mrs. H sighed pulling away. Inu Yasha patted Sota on the back.

"See ya later squirt" he teased, Sota growled in contempt he hated being called a squirt, he knew Inu Yasha justdid it to bug him. He shook it off.

"Bye nii-chan"

When they finished with their goodbyes, Kagome and Inu Yasha departed the warm home arriving back in Inu Yasha's era.

"Do you think they missed us?" Kagome asked, still walking beside him and seeing the village become nearer and nearer.

"I don't care" he replied. "You know I think I'll go and get the gifts now just to make sure what I wanted are still there"

"Sure I'll be at Kaede's with everyone else." Kagome said, notifying him on where she would be. He stretched, getting read for the run he was about to take.

"I won't be gone very long" he assured, Kagome nodded.

"Alright"

That said he was off and away, Kagome calling after him.

"Be careful!"

She watched his figure until it was out of sight, then continuing her walk she finally made to Kaede's.

"Hey guys!" Kagome cheered, Shippo was his useful overjoyed self as she was pounced by the young child.

"Can we go? Can we go?" he chanted over and over, hopping up and down on his legs, the suspense he went through all week ringing out in excitement.

"Yup you guys can come!" she exclaimed, Shippo triggering his arm up and down.

"Awesome!"

"Did you finish getting all your gifts?" Kagome asked, the tyke nodding again.

"Sure did, Inu Yasha was the easiest" he said in a matter of fact. Kagome grinned brilliantly.

"That's great" she answered, bringing up her eyes and fixing them on Miroku and Sango. Sango was looking very benevolent today, Miroku did too.

"Did you finish as well?"

"Yes we did" Sango replied, standing up and walking forwards. "Can you come with me Kagome I got some good news"

Kagome let Shippo down, standing back up with a dubious expression.

"Sure Sango"

Sango swayed the door aside, Kagome smiled as she exited first, then Sango they booth sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

"So what's the news" Kagome urged, she wasn't one for suspense either.

"Well I just found out this morning that I'm going to have a baby!" she exclaimed, Kagome eyes widened.

"Oh my god Sango! That's so wonderful!" She cried she was in shock.

"I know Miroku and I are so excited we can't wait" Sango cried back Kagome beamed, this definitely wasn't a joke.

"I can't wait either! Give me a hug you" she screamed joyously, Sango flinging her arms around her friend.

"I can't believe it!" She shrieked rocking sideways then pulling back with a giant smile on her face; Sango's exchanging the same as her friends.

"Neither could we! I hope it's a girl but Miroku wants a boy, him and his obsession for boys" Sango chuckled, Kagome giggled.

"Yeah we don't want him to have an apprentice for lecher lessons" Kagome commented, they both laughed again Sango nodding in agreement.

"Thank god the baby will have me" she winked, Kagme smiled.

Miroku and Shippo inside the cabin looked at each other in amusement.

"Well the girls are happy" Miroku replied, he'd never seen girls get so jumpy over some little news like that, well he was very proud and happy to finally be having a baby he didn't doubt that, but he was getting a headache. Shippo giggled.

"By the sounds of it Miroku you'll be hearing it for a long time"

Sango and Kagome were still celebrating in the background.

"Have you thought of names yet!?" Kagome asked, Sango shook her head.

"Not yet, but we are definitely aren't naming him Ramen if Inu Yasha suggests it" she chortled.

"I hear ya!"

It was 4:30 when Inu Yasha finally returned. So now everyone was collecting there gifts, some wrapped up with crayon colored paper and most of them wrapped in cloth. The present shopping was a little bit of a challenge for Miroku because he didn't know what Kagome had and didn't have, but none the less he found something good.

"We'll have supper first before we go" Kagome said digging her in coat pocket for the gift she got for Kaede.

"Alright" Sango answered. "Sounds good, I'm starving"

Kagome shrilled. "Her first craving!"

"I know!" The celebration lived on. The two chattering like a bunch of squirrels, Inu Yasha looked perplexed, nobody told him the news yet.

"Whats going on?" He asked Miroku so he didn't turn on the switch to make them shrill louder if asked one of the girls.

Miroku sighed. "Sango's baring my child" he answered wishing right about now he had some of Kagome's medicine called Ass-pur-rin? He really didn't want to know ingredients with a name like that. Inu Yasha snorted.

"Well congrats and everything, I just pity the kid" he teased while Kaede filled his bowl with stew.

"Yeah thanks" he grinned picking up his filled up bowl and taking a gulp of it. Sango sat down next to him, Kagome sitting down next to Inu Yasha. 'Sango's so lucky!' she thought. She glanced over to see Kaede filling up a bowl for her.

"Oh thanks Kaede" she beamed appreciatively taking the bowl from her hands, and placing the contents down in front of where she was sitting. She picked up the small box next to her lap.

"This is for you Kaede, Merry Christmas" her face still not dropping the smile, Kaede was a little shocked, taking the box from her hand she tore the wrapping off and opened the box. In side was a sterling silver bracelet with green stones entwined with thin swirls of silver, she awed at her gift she had never seen such a fine piece of jewelry quite like this.

"Oh Kagome child this is beautiful, thank you a lot" her face replacing the same warm and grateful smile that Kagome had on hers. She slipped it onto her wrist.

Around six o'clock the group was on their way to the well, each carrying their presents in their arms, Kagome was carrying some of Sango's.

Shippo sat on Kilala's back grasping the gifts so they wouldn't fall off when ever her body would shift when she walked.

Too pass the time Kagome started singing jingle bell rock, casting a bunch of incomprehensible expressions from the group, who had never heard it before.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock"

Sango got used to the tune happily joining along, when they finally reached the clearing each jumped one at a time.

A man walking by right after Sango and Kagome went down.

"Ok is life really that horrible they have to end it so quickly?" he replied to himself. "Foolish people"

* * *

Well to Kagome's pleasure it turned out that Sota and Shippo turned out to be really good friends. Once they met each other, they starting playing video games which Shippo found very confusing at first, then drew, then watched scrooge on T.V and pretty much anything the two could think of.

Kagome had just told her mother about Sango's pregnancy and she had exactly the same reaction as Kagome. Must run in the family or something?

By ten everyone was all tired and started getting ready for bed, Shippo dressing in Sota's old pj's that were to small for him.

Inu Yasha already in Kagome's bed thinking about naturally her. When she entered the room, to join him in the bed, she crawled in, laying down and gazing at him. He was so gorgeous.

"I hope you like your gift I got you" she smiled, as did he, he brushed her hair back.

"I already do" he answered raising his head and kissing her lips wanting her, she could tell right away, she sighed accepting him, allowing him her permission, she ended up below him. The kiss had became more, and to settle this in a pg-13 kind of way, they had became finally mates, finally after all the agony they went through to get there, it finally came on the night before Christmas eve.

* * *

About time neh? Well did you like this chapter plz review then. And a huge merry Christmas guys! Hope it turned out ok for all of ya! It did 4 me! 


	11. Sota's Wish

A/N: Just thought I'd let everyone noe Sango and Miroku are now married, I just don't like writing marriage ceremonies don't ask me why I'm not really sure lol anyway enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Sota's wish**

The morning sun shimmered its way through the curtains, casting along the two lovers who were entwined in each others arms.

And for once in her life Kagome actually woke up before him! Mostly because the light was directed to her eyes more than his, she looked to his sleeping face. He looked so calm and peaceful it bought back memories of when he was strapped the tree, the only difference she didn't have the chance to tweak his adorable ears this time.

She sighed, kissing him on the nose then picking up his arm and trying to sneak out of the bed without awakening him. She sat up about to launch up to her feet, when she was grabbed from the behind by Inu Yasha griping her more into his side.

She glanced back at his face, he was still sleeping!!!

She sighed in frustration, trying to pull his arms off, it wasn't working. She hated to wake him up, but when a girl has to pay a water bill, she has to pay a water bill. But how will she wake him up, he seemed to be in a deep sleep this morning, and a little to possessive too at that. She mumbled to herself trying to think of a way to wake him.

"Free Ramen!" she yelled, his eyes shot wide open.

"Where!?"

BINGO!

He looked down at Kagome being strangled in his arms, why did she wake him up, was she ashamed of what happened between them?

"Inu Yasha please let me go I really have to use the washroom!" she shrilled she did want to spread warmth and anything today just totally not in that way.

Now he understood, he let go of her just about to make a comment when she yanked on a housecoat and zoomed out of the room and went crashing into the washroom closing the door quickly behind her.

He blinked, directing his statement to something else. "O-hayo wall, how did you sleep?"

That's when it panged; he tossed around staring up at the angel in the window. His face formed a disgusted manifestation. They angel saw the whole thing! His eyes went wide as he stared at it.

Kagome sighed feeling a lot better as she walked back into her room to get her daily clothes. She was humming another one of her Christmas tunes, this one was called 'silent night'.

Kagome opened her closet looking for her favorite sweater and jeans.

"Inu Yasha could you get me some socks?" she questioned. "There in the first drawer"

He didn't answer, and she didn't hear him move.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked again, spinning around on her heel she wondered if he was still there. It was declared that he was, and once again staring at the angel.

She was about to say something, when the sound of carolers sounded outside, Inu Yasha flew back. He didn't know that was carolers so essentially he thought the angel was coming back to haunt him for showing it things it didn't want to see.

"I saw mommy kissing Santa claus last night!"

He spun his head to Kagome. "Kagome it knows what we did last night!" he shrieked. Kagome laughed hysterically, he looked at her confused why would she laugh about this, and obviously the thing was possessed by a perverted you-kai.

"And your happy about this" he stated, she shook her head still laughing.

"Inu Yasha look outside" she chortled trying her best to end it so she could breath again, but it was just to funny. He got off the bed, slowly ambling towards the window. He looked down passed the angel to see a bunch of people wearing red and green clothes holding books and singing to a band less chorus. He looked back to Kagome.

"Who are they?" he asked. She had finally stopped her laughing.

"They're carolers, they sing Christmas songs to spread happiness" she explained, moving off to her dresser to grab some new garments and socks, Inu Yasha walked over behind her and draped his arms around her waist. She giggled.

"Inu Yasha I need to go change, remember the angel's watching" she smiled. She knew it would work. He shuddered pulling away.

"Go eat; I'll be down in a little bit ok?"

She saw him nod then headed back towards the washroom, Inu Yasha walked passed it and down to the kitchen.

"Oh good morning dear, have a seat, were having my famous pancakes" Mrs. H winked cheerfully, Inu Yasha sat down right to Miroku saving Kagome a seat next to him.

Miroku hushing his voice down so only Inu Yasha could hear. "Aren't those angels scary?"

"Tell me about it, the one in Kagome's room is evil I tell you" Inu Yasha replied earnestly, Miroku nodded in concurrence.

"I know the two outside our windows I swear kept smirking at us in a 'were coming to kill you!' type of way"

"What are you guys talking about?" Mrs. H asked, flipping the pan cakes over in her frying pan.

The two men sat up straight.

"Nothing" Inu Yasha said denying they were talking about anything while Miroku whistled off to the side.

"Hmmm" Mrs. H teased. "I'm not offended that you don't like the angels all that much" she smiled; Inu Yasha and Miroku sighed in relief they almost thought that they wouldn't get breakfast.

"You don't want any salt on your eggs Sango?" Mrs. H inquired, Sango smiled.

"No thank you Higurashi-san" she answered politely, she couldn't stand really sharp tasting foods anymore, because of the pregnancy of course. But she had a huge craving for chocolate almonds; Kagome got her hooked on them.

"No problem dear"

Kagome walked into the room, taking the seat Inu Yasha saved for her.

"Good morning Kagome" Shippo chirped sitting between her and Sota. Kagome sent him a warm smile.

"Good morning Shippo" her gazed drifted over to her little brother sitting at the table, he looked sort of upset about something and he kept glancing out the window then sighing roughly and turning back to the table.

"What's wrong Sota?" Kagome asked concernedly he looked over to meet her face.

"It's Christmas Eve and there's still no snow, Christmas isn't any fun with out it" Sota sighed disappointingly, looking down at his plate.

Kagome half smiled, she felt sorry for him.

"Then use that for your Christmas wish tonight, and maybe it will happen" Kagome reassured, Sota immediately perked up.

"Yeah I forgot about that! Thanks sis" he exclaimed his mother plopping two dishes on the table one was full of eggs and bacon, a portion left with no salt for Sango and another dish full of pancakes, followed by a container of chocolate sauce, syrup, some cut up strawberries and some powdered sugar.

"Enjoy everyone" she announced.

Sango whooped stabbing a pancake onto her plate and grabbing the chocolate sauce and powdered sugar and splattering a bunch of it onto the hot cake.

Inu Yasha tried to take the sauce away from her, but she gave him a glare and she started to growl, he blinked wasn't he the one that usually would do that? He grabbed the syrup instead he didn't want to be killed by an overemotional woman over a tub of chocolate sauce today.

Once everyone was finished and stuffed till it was uncomfortable they all moved to the living room and ganged up on the couch, and some on the floor.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What Inu Yasha?"

"What's a Christmas wish?"

She smiled. "Its when you wish something would happen really bad so when every Christmas eve before you go to bed that's when you make your wish, at least that's how it runs in my family" she explained, he nodded.

"That's neat" he replied glancing back at the T.V to see what Shippo and Sota put on for them to watch. It was something he never seen before, Kagome said it was called the Santa Clause. That's when there was a huge knock at the door.

Kagome and Mrs. H stood up. "I'll get it mom" she said, her mother smiled sitting back down while her daughter went to the front door. She slid it open to find Eri, Ayumi and Yuka standing outside.

(A/N: There's the big trouble for you Sailorman a visit from the annoying friends)

"Hey Kagome!" They all exclaimed almost like they were practicing it over before they came.

"Er hi guys, come in" she invited they gladly walked in away from the harsh coldness from outdoors.

"Wait here I have somebody here to meet you" Kagome smiled gesturing for them to take a seat. Then leaving the room and padding back to the living room.

"Inu Yasha could you come with me?" she inquired in a soft tone so he didn't feel like he was in trouble; he got to his feet and followed her out back into the kitchen.

He could see a bunch of girls seated at the table, talking about who the big surprise was.

"Ok guys here he is" Kagome announced gesturing her hands to Inu Yasha, they gasped.

"Wow what a hunk!" Eri commented sighing in contemplation. Ayumi and Yuka sitting in awe at his body which made Inu Yasha feel very uptight and more uncomfortable.

"Is he the jealous, two timing stocking maniac that we all thought should crisp up and die" Yuka asked she had to open her big fat mouth.

"What!" Inu Yasha hissed, turning to Kagome. "You told them I was a jealous, two timing, man-"

"Stocking" Yuka corrected.

"Oh whatever, you told them I was all of these things?" he questioned feeling a little hurt at what she had been saying behind his back.

Kagome bit her lip. "They kind have gotten their own opinions about the Kikyo incident" she explained, Eri popping up between them and rubbing her shoulder up against Inu Yasha's chest.

"But we forgive you" she sighed, Inu Yasha stepped back.

"Very nice, Kagome what do they want?" he inquired; looking at the three girls he still didn't know their names.

"To visit, so where are you from Inu Washa was it?" Yuka asked, cupping her hands and directing her full attention on him.

"It's Inu Yasha thank you very much and I'm from Japan 5-"

"Fuji he lives around there that's why you guys never see him" Kagome covered up, giving Inu Yasha a 'don't tell them anything about the feudal era' kind of expression, if that was possible.

"Oh wow do you have a shop of there?" Ayumi asked he caught her interest too.

"Er no but my dumbass brother wishes he was royalty" he growled, the three girls chuckled.

"How bout your mother and father" Eri asked.

"They're dead, so I'm stuck with the mirror kisser" he replied most of it was the truth. Again they laughed, Sango with Shippo in her arms and Miroku walking into the room.

"What's going on?" Sango looked to Kagome; Kagome was biting her lip and giving her the same expression she gave to Inu Yasha. She nodded.

"Who are these people Kagome?" Eri asked looking over the odd type of clothes the three were wearing, they either worked at the shrine or these were really odd pajamas.

"Uh um uhh-" Kagome spluttered trying to string some words together.

"I am Kagome's cousin this is my husband Miroku and this is my little fox wannabe son" Sango chimed in, sending Kagome a relaxing smile.

"Were down for the holly-days" she added, Kagome beamed she was really good at this.

"Were not her co-" Miroku began to say but Sango elbowed him hard in the chest.

"Oh my gosh! Dear I'm so sorry I had an ache in my arm and didn't see you there." She turned rubbing where she hit him, glaring at him to shut up and go along with what she started or else he would get his throat cut, he could take a hint.

"It's alright, I know you did it by accident" Miroku replied, luckily the dense friends didn't catch on.

"So how did you and Inu Yasha meet?" Ayumi asked Kagome, Kagome thought for a good answer.

"He works here at my grandpa's shrine so anyway one day we lost Buyo in the well house, so I went looking for him, I was walking out of there when I saw Inu Yasha have a lunch break at the sacred tree" she explained even though some of it was wrong of course.

"I ended up joining him, but he didn't like sharing his noodles so he told me to go away, but then we started going for long walks and adventures of our own and became closer"

They all smiled. "Kawaii" They said exactly the same time again.

"Anyway Kagome Merry Christmas, were happy we could meet your cousins and your boyfriend!" they chirped. "So we'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah thanks for stopping by!" Kagome said watching them finally get out of her house.

They all looked to each other and laughed.

"They bought it!"

* * *

At eight thirty Gramps had finally came back home, with tons of presents for his grand children and for himself, he placed them under the Christmas tree. Tonight was his night also to play secret Santa for Sota and of course for Kagome's friend Shippo. He didn't mind though. He of course wouldn't do it just yet because nobody was asleep yet.

"Go to Jail. Do not pass go to not collect 200 dollars" Inu Yasha read the small monopoly card.

"So I take my piece to the jail place right?" he asked Mrs. H.

"Yup that's right, and to get out you either try to roll doubles or pay 50 dollars" Mrs. H answered explaining it a little bit easier for him seeing as it was his first time playing this.

Inu Yasha picked up the dice, and shook it. He hoped he'd get doubles because he didn't have anymore money in his hand anymore, seeing as he bought a few houses and kept landing on peoples property. He dropped it, tossing until it landed 2 and 2. He was about to celebrate when the dice mysteriously turned and landed on three.

"Crap!" his little dog piece was stuck in jail.

Kagome giggled. "Who would have thought you'd actually see Inu Yasha in jail." She yawned, they had been playing for hours and she hated to say it but she was exhausted everyone else seemed pretty worn out too, well except Sota and Shippo but they were desperately excited about Santa coming.

"I'd hate to quit the game and everything but I'm really tired." Kagome said the last part turning into another yawn.

"Yeah I'm sleepy too" Sango agreed.

"Lets wrap it up then and go to bed, Shippo you win" Mrs. H smiled handing Shippo a chocolate bar for winning.

"We lost to a scrimp" Inu Yasha drawled Shippo stuck his tongue at him.

Once they were done putting the game away they all crawled into their beds. Each whispering their Christmas wishes under their breath.

"I wish for snow" Sota whispered over and over to make sure it would happen then drifted off to sleep.

And all through the house not a creature was stirring.

Inu Yasha opened Kagome's door and walked down to the washroom.

Never mind about a creature stirring.

Inu Yasha looked sideways at the angel.

"A little privacy" he growled at it pulling the blinds down.

* * *

Did u like it plz review and tell me bye! 


	12. Christmas day!

**Chapter 12: Christmas day**

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY ITS CHRISTMAS!" Shippo exclaimed running down the hall and smacking the doors with his hands, Sota on his heels doing the exact same.

They both looked out the big window in the kitchen to see if Sota's wish happened.

Sota gasped. "WE GOT SNOW!!!!" he called his voice echoing throughout the house.

Inu Yasha growled, today he was finally back to being his hanyou self. He whipped out of the bed in irritation clad only in his pants, he swung the door open.

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE I STILL WANNA SLEEP!" he hollered, Kagome blinking her eyes open and adjusting to the light.

"Inu Yasha their excited just leave them alone" she said as they heard the too down stairs yelled back 'humbug.'

Then they heard Sango walking into the room, and telling them that they'll open presents later when everyone wakes up and also that they should quiet down a little bit seeing as the pregnancy made her hearing a little more sensitive like Inu Yasha's but not totally the same.

Inu Yasha closed the door, and pulled back into the bed wrapping an arm around his mate.

He snuggled up against her, when he felt her hands find his ears and started to fondle them gently.

"I missed them" she said giggling a little when she heard a purr like rumble coming from his throat. She rubbed them for five more minutes before dropping her hands and kissing him on his lips. He kissed her back, when he felt her abruptly shot up.

"W-Where are you going" he registered, but of course she was already gone and he could hear the bathroom door shut.

He grumbled getting up and pulling on his beige under shirt and red fire hat coat, he tugged the tetsusaiga into his belt. Once he was settled with his clothes he headed out of the room and waited outside the washroom door. He heeded the sound of the toilet flushing then some water pouring over hands. After a few minutes the door opened and Kagome walked out the same cheery smile spread over her mouth.

"Lets go down stairs I think everyone's up now" Kagome replied, taking a hold of Inu Yasha's hand and tugging him after her.

"I can'twait till everyone opens their gifts"

* * *

Sango yawned as boredom filtered through out her body, she watched Sota and Shippo play video games, Miroku sitting next to her eating a piece of toast Kagome's mother made him and her cat demon Kilala sleeping lazily in her lap.

"Does anyone want a hot chocolate?" Mrs. H asked, standing up getting ready to pass over in the kitchen, Sango's eyes widened.

"Oh me!" she answered chocolate was close enough to chocolate almonds any day. Kagome's mother grinned.

"We want some too mom" Sota grunted concentrating on his control panel and trying to perform a complicated move to crush Shippo onto the ground and swipe him with his sword. They were playing soul caliber 2. (A/N: I love that game)

Mrs. H rounded onto Miroku. "You too Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged. "Sure why not"

"Oh some for us too mom" Kagome replied, entering the room with Inu Yasha.

"Oh mom since there here can we please open the gifts nowpleeease" Sota begged, forgetting that he didn't pause the game and Shippo automatically starting taking advantage of his character and kicked his butt of the ledge.

"When I come back then we can" she resolved leaving the living room and disappearing into the hall.

Sota turned back to the game. "Hey!"

Shippo snickered.

Kagome joined Sango on the couch and Inu Yasha sat on the floor.

"Um Kagome you wouldn't happen to have any chocolate almonds would you?" Sango inquired eagerly hoping she had at least one lying around/ anywhere so she wouldn't die of her constant urges. Kagome smiled, she was definitely going to love her gift.

"No I'm sorry Sango" Kagome replied trying to sound really bad for her friend so it wasn't much of a give away.

"Chicuso" Sango sighed looking to her lap. Double that she would adore the present.

"Cheer up Sango we still have to open our gifts" she reassured her smoothing her back. Sango smiledas Mrs. H walked backin and reseated her chair, she just onlyplugged the kettle in.

"Everyone pick a number between 1 to 15" Mrs. H proclaimed. This way they could find the order of who would open their gifts first to last. She pointed to Kagome.

"3"

Next to Inu Yasha.

"5"

Next to Sango.

"10"

Next to Miroku.

"13"

Next to Sota.

"9"

And lastly to Shippo.

"7"

Mrs. H grinned. "Ok the answer was 14 so Miroku your first, Sango your second, Sota your third, Shippo your fourth, Inu Yasha your fifth and Kagome dear your sixth"

"How is it that Miroku wins with unlucky 13" Inu Yasha griped in unfairness.

Miroku grinned. "Because I'm a lucky man that's way"

Inu Yasha snorted in return as Miroku dropped next to the tree and picked up a wrapped gift with his name on it.

He tore off all the multicolored crayon paper and opened the box to find a spinning blue top.

"Thank you Shippo"

Shippo replied. "No problem" and Sango grabbed one of her gifts.

She ripped the bag open and grasped a tissue papered object. She pulled it out and ripped the weird paper off to find a large bag full of chocolate almonds.

"Oh my gosh! Arigato so much Kagome this is the best gift!" she screeched, Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Sango, there's still more" she said as a matter a fact. Sango drove another hand in and brought out her pink top and red sweat pants, she read the 'touch me and die' and laughed.

"Maybe this will be more of a warning to Miroku"

She set it down next to her and seized the last to items in the bag. She liked the eye shadow and loved the bathing objects.

The chain continued next was Sota, he grabbed the present Shippo gave him. He opened it to find a drawing of Shippo saying merry Christmas.

"Cool thanks Shippo!" Sota smiled and Shippo did the same.

"I'm glad you like it I didn't know what you liked or anything." Shippo said hopping down to the tree and picking up Kagome's seeing as it was the biggest then ripped all the packaging off he gasped at the Kilala toy and the new crayons and sketch books.

He dropped his art supplies still hanging onto his Kilala and ran over to Kagome and hugged her.

"Thank you Kagome I love them!" he chirped happily clutching onto Kagome, Kagome hugged him back.

"It was no problem Shippo" she smiled then pulled back. Inu Yasha had to admit that made him a little jealous even if it was Shippo. But it now his turn so he gained his feet and made a grab for Kagome's gift when Kagome's voice interrupted him.

"Inu Yasha I want you to open mine last ok"

He grumbled but none the less he picked up Sango's gift and ripped it open. Inside was some rice and new carved chopsticks from naturally, bamboo.

"This is great Sango" he spoke with gratitude they were from a time where these gifts were the only thing and best things people couldget you.

Kagome got up and landed next to the tree picking up Miroku's. She opened the box to find freezing sutras then a card reading 'these are for when Inu Yasha when hegets out of hand' she laughed.

"I might need them too Miroku, arigato" they both exchanged smiles.

An hour passed everyone had opened their last presents except Kagome and Inu Yasha.

Miroku at gotten a candle from Sango which was homemade, the cd walkman and cd and also the Modern Tokyo book from Kagome, a spinning top from Shippo and an 'I owe you' from Inu Yasha which he was kind of irritated about, he really felt special.

Sango had gotten of course Kagome's gift with all the bath care stuff, chocolate almonds, clothes and eye shadow, from Shippo a drawing her whooping Miroku's butt, Miroku gave her a bag with a star and moon painted picture on the side and Inu Yasha gave her some form of homemade medicine he usually made when Kagome got sick….She didn't want to know what was in it.

Sota got the movie spiderman 2 and soccer ball from Kagome, a kick ball from Miroku and Sango, the picture from Shippo and a Gundam from Inu Yasha who bought it with Kagome's money at the mall.

Shippo got his Kilala toy and metallic crayons and sketch books from Kagome, some parchment from Sango and a pot of ink and a drawing brush from Miroku and Inu Yasha gave him coal.

Inu Yasha got coal from Shippo which was kind of funny that they got each other the same thing and at the last time maddening. Sango gave him the rice and chopsticks and Miroku gave him a really nice bowl to put the rice in when it would be cooked.

Kagome got the new CD from Do as infinity (A/N: Love em!) from her mother, a little bit of makeup from Sota and Sango, Shippo gave her a drawing and a rare shiny pebble on a chain.

Inu Yasha picked up his last present, he thrust the bag open to find the DS gameboy and Zelda game.

"Er Kagome what does it do" he inquired poking the weird object. Kagome giggled.

"I'll show you later" she smiled, as he put it the side and pulled out another thing huddled at the bottom, he brought it out It was the 12 pack of ramen.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, this mouth beginning to water. "Can I have some now?"

Kagme shook her head. "Later you can" she heard him whine but ignored him and picked up her last present which was from Inu Yasha.

She slowly opened it to find a silver necklace witha small whistle hanging from it, and a diamond placed here and there around the lace part.

"Inu Yasha's its beautiful, but why is there a whistle on it?" she asked, he sat down next to her.

"If you ever need me for something, I'll be able to hear it from a long distance" he explained, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she then looped it around her neck.

"Now let's go make snowmen!" Sota cried jumping to his feet and with Shippo hot on his heels, they both hurried and put on their winter gear, Shippo wearing Sota's too small stuff.

Inu Yasha wrapped a scarf around his neck and Kagome put on her gloves and coat.

"Are you guys gonna come?" she asked Sango, Sango shook her head she was standing in front of the window.

"I'm gonna stay in here, its to cold out there" she answered, Kagome nodded.

"Alright, well see you" Kagome replied, running outside with Inu Yasha, Sota was already making the biggest sphere for the bottom, Shippo was making the head.

"I'll make the middle" Kagome smiled grabbing a ball of snow and rolling it around.

Inu Yasha smirked, he picked up a ball of his own and using his demonic strength he sped around the yard and after a minute he had a gigantic ball, raised up over his head. He walked behind Kagome, Sota and Shippo. They looked at shadow behind them then swung around.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagome screeched. But of course he did and dropped it over their heads. He laughed at them, Sango and Miroku laughing from the window.

Kagome clawed her way out of the mound of snow her brother and Shippo emerging too.

"Your dead! Shippo hand me frosty's head!" she exclaimed placing her hand over to him. Shippo handed it over.

"Thank you" Kagome said, hopping out of the snow and chasing after Inu Yasha around the yard.

"Get back here!" she screamed, but he just kept running and laughing. "That's it! Sit!"

Thud!

"Get him!" Shippo called Sota and him picking up a million snow balls on the way.

They started throwing them at him, after a few minutes Inu Yasha popped up out of the snow.

"That was cheap" he replied, Kagome giggled.

"Oh well at least were avenging ourselves" she replied throwing another ball at him.

"What about frosty you guys threw his head at me, who's going to avenge him?" he teased, picking up some snowballs on his own.

They ran away, trying to find somewhere to hide behind.

Sango chuckled louder.

* * *

After their Christmas dinner, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Shippo, Sota, mom and Grandpa all went to look at the light show in town while Inu Yasha and Kagome warmed each other up in a blanket.

"Thank you again Inu Yasha" Kagomereplied appreciativelyafter a little while,looking to his face.

"No problem Kagome" he simply answered.

Kagome smiled moving her body over and sitting in his lap, Inu Yasha smiled and rested his chin on shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Kagome"

"Merry Christmas Inu Yasha"

* * *

Another Chappie done! Did you like it plz review then! Oh and I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had my best friends over. Well anyway bye! 


	13. Unwanted Visit

**Chapter 13: Unwanted visit**

The snow was still howling outside the same as always. Inside the warm house the group were grabbing all of their gifts and stuff they had brought with them to the house and getting ready to enter the bitter atmosphere.

"I bought you this jacket Sango so you don't freeze and when your tummy begins to become bigger you'll still be able to wear this" Mrs. H kindly said holding up a nice light blue puffy snow coat.

Sango looked it over, she felt enchanted by the lovely warm color. She smiled taking it off of Kagome's mother's hands and putting it on.

"Wow, it's really cozy thank you so much Higurashi-san" Sango said, pulling her hair out from inside the coat and letting it swing back upon the back of the jacket.

Mrs. H bowed her head. "It was no trouble at all Sango, and I give you good luck with your child" she grinned, Sango hugged her which was a sort of a big surprise to everyone for some strange reason, maybe it was the mood swings.

"Arigatogozaimasu futatabi" (Glossary at the end no worries) Sango murmured pulling away. She zipped up her jacket.

"Douitashimashite" Mrs. H winked, Kagome stepping up to say her good byes.

When they were finished they headed across the shrine, down some stairs etc. Till they finally reached the temple with the well, the door to their home, Shippo jumped down first, then Miroku and Sango and lastly Kagome and Inu Yasha.

The funny thing they found when they got out of the well, there wasn't any snow on the ground only a few snowflakes floating around here and there, but the instant they touched the ground they melted.

Kagome paused, she could sense jewel shards coming.

"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked, noticing her optimistic expression she looked toward the direct the feeling was coming from.

When abruptly the trees swung sideways and a little tornado appeared and stopped in front of Kagome her hands in his.

"Uh hi Koga" Kagome grinned cheerfully, Inu Yasha growled heatedly, stomping way towards them.

"Hello Kagome, where have you been!" he replied passionately, shortly adding. "I've been looking you for two days"

"I was home, I had uh tests" she fibbed, if she told him she was home with the whole group celebrating Christmas, she figured he'd feel left out.

"Oh" Koga simply nodded, when he noticed something strange, well rather smelt something strange he sniffed her shoulder and her hair. That's when it struck him. He jumped up before Inu Yasha could pick him up and toss him, shortly after falling down and landing on his back.

"Get off me asshole!" Inu Yasha roared into the ground, coming out in a bunch of mumbles.

"No dog shit! Not until you tell me what the hell is your scent doing on her!" he shouted furiously. "What did you do to her!"

"Koga stop it!" Kagome cried trying to calm him down, Koga shook his head.

"Don't worry about me!" he answered taking her statement pretty much the wrong way. Inu Yasha growled, rolling back and forth so Koga would fall off, once he felt the weight disappear he flipped onto his feet and yanked the Tetsusaiga out of it's shelf.

"I didn't do anything wolf boy, Kagome chose me!" he screamed back, Koga narrowed his eyes.

"Stop lying dog turb! She's in love with me!" He bellowed back. Inu Yasha smirked.

"Don't kid you self" he retorted running forward with the Tetsusaiga raised.

"Inu Yasha no!" she screamed dramatically, but nobody was listening to her except Sango who was getting sick of all their meaningless petty fights every time they came with in five centimeters near them.

Right now Koga was getting ready to battle, launching up to kick Inu Yasha in the gut, but he blocked with the side of his sword. Kagome still trying to end their squabbles.

Sango fizzed up like a kettle.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! INU YASHA PUT TETSUSAIGA AWAY NOW! KOGA LET KAGOME ACTUALLY EXPLAIN HERSELF WITH NO FRICKING INTERUPTIONS! OR I'LL DROP KICK THE TEETH OUT OF BOTH YOUR MOUTHS!" Sango shrieked the anime flames coming up behind her.

Definitely mood swings, but hey at least they worked because that was quickest she ever seen Inu Yasha put his sword away, and Koga lower his fists and face Kagome any day.

Kagome sent her a smile showing her thanks, then sighing she got ready to tell Koga the news.

"Koga this is really hard to say" she started.

"Dog turd needs a bath? I agree" Koga interjected, Sango growled.

"I said no interruptions!"

Koga shut his mouth, waiting for Kagome to go on.

"Koga you're a great friend and very loyal and loving and everything, but Inu Yasha is the man I fell in love with even before I met you" she sighed, Koga looked like his world just went crashing down on his head. She gulped.

"I don't mean I never want to see you again, I still want to be your friend but that's all please cheer up" she replied guiltily she felt sorry for him, Koga nodded.

"Friends would be great, but if you ever get sick of him or any thing like that you know where to find me" he said his voice all uneven. Kagome smiled.

"Uh yeah" she answered, he smiled back.

"Bye Kagome" and with that he raced away he needed some alone time to think.

"What was with the uh yeah thing?" Inu Yasha mocked irritably, Kagome waved him off.

"He was hurt enough already, now lets go to Kaede's"

* * *

Happily Kaede's grieving wasn't bugging her all that much that day for she was smiling and talking a lot more as she made supper, this time it wasn't stew but rice and chicken.

She asked them how was Christmas and asked what they got and told some news of the current events in their era, which was all pretty boring. Kagome started getting drowsy by eight and she wondered why she was always so tired recently.

'Maybe since Christmas is the busiest time of year?' she thought. 'Yeah that's it; it's got to be it'

She widened her eyes, trying to fight her tiredness, coffee would have been handy she contemplated, listening to everyone but her and Inu Yasha talk. She yawned.

"Kagome you look tired we can go to sleep now if you want" Inu Yasha offered her considerately, she yawned again.

"I think that's a good idea"

Inu Yasha got up picked up her sleeping bag and un-coiled it, she had gotten the one that could fit to people.

Sango and Miroku after seeing them get ready for bed decided to go to sleep too, so they made their futon ready, for themselves.

Once everyone was settled they all fell asleep pretty quickly, Kagome snuggled up close to Inu Yasha.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly drew open, she could hear somebody outside throwing up, she sighed crawling out of the sleeping bag and making sure she hadn't woken Inu Yasha. She grabbed a bottle of juice from her bag and walked out of the door next to Sango, who was hunched over the grass and vomiting.

Kagome soothed a hand over her back for a second then held her hair out of the way, Sango stopped after another minute she huffed trying to catch her breath again.

"Here Sango use this to get the taste out of your mouth." Kagome said softly, handing her the bottle of juice, Sango took it thankfully and twisted the top off and enveloped the top with her mouth and tipping the refreshment in. She let it wash around for a second then spat it on the ground.

"Thanks Kagome" Sango said with relief, handing her, her bottle back.

Little did they know of the eyes who watched from the tree line, they narrowed once Inu Yasha came out to investigate.

"Are you alright Sango?" Inu Yasha asked, she nodding sitting for a few more minutes, before regaining her feet to go back inside. Kagome looped an arm around her so she wouldn't stumble. Inu Yasha was just about to turn and follow when he saw somebody in the trees; he blinked a couple times then rubbed them. He looked up again the person was gone.

"It was my imagination" he confirmed to no one but him self, swinging around and walking back inside. How could you possibly see some one who is dead.

* * *

So do you think it was his imagination or was it real? And if it was reality who do you think it was? Review your guesses and keep reading, and the answer isn't in the next chapter gomen but I just thought I should tell you.

Glossary:

Arigatogozaimasu futatabi: Thank you so much once again

Douitashimashite: You are welcome


	14. Nyuwagaya

**Chapter 14: Nyuwagaya (Our new home)**

Kagome tossed in her sleep, she could smell something Kaede was cooking, it smelt pleasant that was true, but once she smelt ramen wafting around the room, she could feel her stomach churn around nastily and something kept making its way up her throat. Was this morning sickness? But why? She hardly ever got sick; once again she blamed it on Christmas assuming it was the horrible weather and the Christmas pudding.

She opened her eyes to find Inu Yasha was slurping down a ramen he got for Christmas everyone else was eating the same old soup.

"Mey Kagohmeh" Inu Yasha greeted with a full mouth, taking a huge gulp his expression became one of worry. "You alright you look a little pale" he replied, she couldn't take it anymore she stumbled out of the sleeping bag and ran outside.

Worriedly Inu Yasha placed down his favorite food with no second thoughts about it, then ran out after her, he found her a little away from where Sango had thrown up the night before, hunched onto all fours and throwing up last nights meal.

He dropped to his knees and held her hair out of the way; yes he was worried and yet speculated why she was sick all of the sudden. The answer stood out of reach for him, even though it was practically smashing him in the face, Kagome sat back up wiping her hands over her face to wipe off her sweat.

Sango walked out of the hut to examine what just happened. In the hut she could hear the violent gags and she hoped that her friend was ok. She brought some juice with her to repay Kagome for her kindness the night before.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked in anxiety, she leaned against his shoulder rubbing her stomach hoping it would relieve the ailing pain that kept swirling around.

'Once I smelt Inu Yasha's ramen I felt sick' Kagome said in her mind, trying to fit some pieces together, but stubbornly she still blamed Christmas.

A bottle drooped down before her face and she looked up to see Sango with a beckoning expression.

"It really helps" Sango simply said, Kagome nodded taking the bottle and the same as what Sango did the night before.

"Thank you Sango" Kagome sighed, spitting into the grass again to get rid of the metallic taste plastered in her mouth.

"Hey it was the least I could do" she replied with a smiled taking the bottle back once Kagome was doe with it.

Inu Yasha felt a little useless, all he could do was watch them and try to comfort Kagome with his presence. His eyes alerted to the hut, Shippo had just came out from the door and ran over to Kagome's side.

"Kagome are you sick?" Shippo inquired remorsefully, he hated to see her upset because she never smiled much and she always looked like she was full of pain. He hated that sight.

"No Shippo it was just morning sickness" she comforted him; Sango narrowed her eyes in thought. She couldn't help but think she knew what was going on. And for some purpose she could feel a hand squeezing her backside, she growled, yes they were married but the butt touching was still a big no in front of others.

She swung around and roughly slapped Miroku's hard on cheek. He sighed placing a hand over the burning red mark.

"Always a pleasure" he said. "Anyway Sango, when would you like to start moving into our new home?" he added shortly, letting his hand drift away to his side.

"Moving?" Kagome asked rounding onto Sango, Sango grinned.

"Were moving into the abandoned hut over there, we were talking about it last night and well the sooner the better" Sango responded, Kagome blinked. "Besides you know me, I have to help too or I'll go into a state where I feel useless and I start to hate everything and talk like a cave man"

Kagome nodded sharply Sango had done that once before and the details weren't to keen on listening too.

"Your right the sooner the better"

* * *

They entered the hut Sango and Miroku were aiming to inhabit, they looked around the place, it was a little small to expect three people to live in plus have guests in, and the side wall was rotten and moldy and there wasn't any furniture what so ever. In short terms it was a real fixer upper.

"Do you find it small in here?" Sango asked Kagome, for another opinion. Kagome looked around, before when she was hurt it really seemed big, but once it was filled with five people it was crammed it would never work.

"Yeah it is" she responded, looking over at the rotten wall which stood on the right hand side of the hut. "But you know" she suggested an excellent idea popping into her head.

"You could knock this wall down and add on, you'll have to knock some trees down too but it would work"

Sango gasped. "Why didn't I think of that!" she exclaimed she walked closer to the decayed wall, thinking of a rough idea of how many rooms they could add.

"We can add four more, from the plan I'm thinking, we'll add a hall right here and on each side of it we'll make three rooms" she clapped, once they would finish, the hut would look so cool from what she was used to.

"May I suggest a backdoor next to one of the rooms, so you guys can run your errands quicker?" Kagome recommend, Sango took a second to think about it.

"No because in the winter we'll freeze" she answered.

"I can make a sliding door for you Sango" Inu Yasha rammed into the conversation Sango grinned.

"You can make those?" she inquired, he nodded.

"I used to watch the villagers in Ooyama village when I was a kid" he stated, Sango became overwrought, it was going to look great!

"So when do we start" she edged, they all sighed she really was excited.

"Well Naraku's dead so we don't have any competition, what do you think Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha shrugged.

"When ever I guess"

She nodded and looked to Shippo and Miroku.

"Shippo? Miroku?"

"Ok" they agreed, she smiled.

"Wanna start today?" she questioned, Inu Yasha and Miroku sighed and Shippo hopped up and down.

"Yeah let's start!" Shippo exclaimed, as the other two vacillated and finally gave in.

"Great!" Kagome cheered, Sango whooping in delight as well. "Inu Yasha come with me to get some tools" she added kindly.

"Keh" he snorted. "Whatever"

"And we'll begin to break the wall down" Sango replied determinedly, they agreed and Kagome hopped onto Inu Yasha's back so they could start so much sooner.

"Can you manage to bring over a cutting saw?" she asked on the way.

"Keh I'm sure it will be a piece of cake" he replied reaching the well and dropping in.

* * *

Miroku picked up his staff and smashed it once on the wall. He waited a second and the whole wall went crumpling to bits.

"Well that was easy" he replied with an amused smile.

Sango bent down and picked up a bunch of scraps to move out of the way, Shippo gladly lending a hand.

* * *

Back in Kagome's era Kagome had just finished asking her mother permission to borrow some tools, Kagome's mom was going to say no, but trusted her and allowed her too.

So right now the two were busily getting a tool box and the big wood saw and chainsaw. It was settled that Kagome would carry the tool box and Inu Yasha would carry both saw and chainsaw after that they both reentered the feudal era and trotted back to the hut

Kagome marveled at how fast they managed to obliterate the wall to scraps, well it was pretty rotted she noted.

"Were back!" Kagome called, Sango waved through the demolished divider which looked really funny.

They ambled closer and when they reached just outside the hut Kagome and Inu Yasha both placed the tools down in front of them.

"Now what I think we should do is get our wood from the trees we need to chop down." Kagome said, looking at the fifty trees that needed chopping.

"Yes, we'll dig up the trunks" Miroku answered, picking up the chainsaw. "So how do I work this thing?"

Inu Yasha sighed in frustration. "That will take all day, you go work on making lumber I'll take care of this" he said, sinking his nails into a trunk and tearing it out roots and all and throwing it on the ground.

"Well that was difficult" Miroku drawled sarcastically.

"Why in the world did I bring a chainsaw?" Kagome drawled too with a dry expression and an anime sweat drop.

But none the less began to make wood cuts with Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

By sunset they had a huge stack of lumber, and all the trees in the way were now gone, Inu Yasha collapsed onto his back, he huffed tiredly, he over did it a little too much today.

The next day, Miroku, Sango and Shippo hammered in the beams for the walls and got them up and finished and Inu Yasha managed to get two sliding doors done with Kagome's help and installed.

And on day three they got the roof on top of the house. And while Kagome and Sango slept at Kaede's they made a bunch of furniture, like, tables, chairs, futons etc.

Miroku and Inu Yasha filled the house up by four o'clock and made a larger fire pit and hung some oil lanterns from the ceiling in each room that Kagome had gotten them.

Inu Yasha yawned as he hung the last lantern, and walked out of the room to meet Miroku seated in a chair they had only just made.

"I think Sango's going to like what we accomplished" Miroku replied his voice dripping in tiredness.

"Yeah well she better" he responded rudely, he didn't just stay the whole night up for nothing.

Miroku grinned. "Thanks for helping with nyuwagaya" he thanked him with a yawn.

"Keh, I wouldn't have gotten out of it" Inu Yasha answered.

"That's true"

* * *

"Sango" Miroku whispered quietly in her ear, she moaned and turned on her side.

"Sango wake up" he tried again, only this time he shook her arm gently.

"What?" she mumbled finally giving up her sleep.

"I need to show you something" he simply said, she groaned again.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, now come on" he grinned, pulling her up bridal style and entering the night which the ground was being poured on by snow. Sango shivered but he pressed her closer to himself.

He entered their new home. "What do you think?" he asked, she turned her head.

She gasped. "It's beautiful Miroku, did you and Inu Yasha do this while Kagome and I were sleeping?" she marveled, he nodded.

"Sure did, I'm glad you like it." He responded leaning his head down and meeting her lips with his. They really were home sweet home.

* * *

Kagome woke up at seven once again with morning sickness, maybe she really was sick she thought for she had been having morning sickness for the past week she had been getting sick and sleepier, and she was really worried about her self. Tomorrow she promised herself she would get some Pepto Bismal (sp?) from her era. Maybe that would help.

* * *

Well chapter 14 done, plz review! Still thank everyone who did so far! I'm gonna try and get at least 50 reviews or more well ja ne 


	15. The worst has happened

**Chapter 15: The worst has happened**

Kagome and Inu Yasha both were on their way to well, the first falling of snow was now spread everywhere they walked. It was cold but a beautiful sun was lit in the sky so it wasn't one of those depressing cloudy days.

Of course Kagome's awakening had happened the same as everyday of the week but Kagome still didn't want to think the obvious because she was worried of what would come of it.

"Kagome do you sense something strong?" Inu Yasha inquired breaking her train of thoughts, she shook her head to focused, and now that he mentioned it something strong was traveling around them she looked at his face, his ears ticking in a series of random ways.

"Hai, what is it, do you hear anything coming" Kagome asked her stance growing more alert and readying her hand to grab her arrows if something came flying out of the trees.

"No, but I think its coming from the well" he answered feeling a pang of anxiety for her sake; this couldn't be anything to happy to face.

Kagome gasped nervously, and without a second thought she went running in the direction of the well. Inu Yasha hot on her trail, he decided it would be best for her to find out what happened first.

After two minutes the trees thinned away showing them the bone eaters well standing alone in the center of the clearing. Kagome never stopped running until she was standing directly in front of it; she looked down the port her eyes meeting a purple and red barrier.

She gasped taking one of her fingers and pressing down onto the swirling thick mist, she gasped again as a tiny shock surged through her arm she pulled her hand away. The worst had happened the well was blocked and Kagome could no longer go home. She sank to her knees, her eyes glossed with unshed tears.

'I'll never be able to see my family again!' she choked on her thought and abruptly her tears started seeping to the ground.

Inu Yasha lowered on his knees and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's ok Kagome" he said softly, but he knew it really wasn't. "Did you try to purify the barrier?" he asked, he heard her sniff and she nodded her head against his chest.

"It was formed by someone powerful" she wept more tears slipping down her face.

Inu Yasha hugged her closer he growled in his throat. 'Sesshomaru'

* * *

"It's what?!" Shippo snapped out of belief. "The well is blocked off?!"

Kagome nodded, her face was still red from crying, Sango's expression saddened she felt so dismayed about her friend. Losing your family she knew was extremely hard to come by, especially when they were still a live.

Inu Yasha pinned his eyes on Miroku.

"It was blocked by someone powerful, it was Sesshomaru I just know it! This is a payback for not finishing our fight!" Inu Yasha seethed in anger, how dare he do this to his Kagome.

"He knew about the well?" Miroku asked, Inu Yasha blinked the monk had just brought up an interesting fact.

"Uh no, but I'm sure he's seen us do jump down it once or twice" Inu Yasha responded, Miroku nodded that made sense, plus his demonic sense of smell could always pick up their scents huddled around it.

"So my guess is, we're off to find him now am I right?" Miroku asked Shippo jumping onto his shoulder.

"No were going to sit and drink tea all day, yes we're going to find him, now get some food and lets go!" Inu Yasha snapped firmly, Kagome got up onto her feet.

"I'm coming" her voice quaked roughly, Inu Yasha setted his attention on her.

"To hell you are!" he shouted. "Your staying here with Sango" he pointed to the chair Sango had just been sitting in, he turned his face to see the vacant chair sitting immobile.

He scanned his eyes around to see Sango walking out of the hall with her exterminator suit plastered on her body. (A/N: She's only been pregnant 4 2 and a 1/2 weeks so she still pretty skinny)

"I guess she's coming then Inu Yasha, if she's staying with me" Sango said picking up her boomerang which she was still able to wield.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't be coming either!" he screeched, Sango shook him off.

"Well I am, get your arrows Kagome" Sango smiled confidently to her, Kagome nodded.

"Right" she agreed grabbing her weapon off the table. Inu Yasha looked over at Miroku.

"I wouldn't oppose anymore, woman just choose to ignore you it's like their code or something" Miroku stated as Inu Yasha nodded.

"I hear yeah"

"Oh and you especially never oppose to pregnant women because they can kick your ass" Miroku shuddered, Inu Yasha blinked.

* * *

As Miroku, Shippo and Sango flew on Kilala, Inu Yasha had Kagome on his back as he ran through the forest underneath the cat demons silhouette. Inu Yasha of course had no idea where his half brother was, so right now he headed in random directions until Kagome could sense any shards, Inu Yasha could smell his scent or Miroku, Shippo and Sango spot him on Kilala.

They were passing a huge cave when Kagome gasped.

"Inu Yasha I can sense some shards!" Kagome exclaimed, scanning the area till she could sense the pathway.

"Where are they?" he asked abruptly, Kagome pointed to the right.

"Over there" she instructed, he jumped up and over the tree line.

Miroku and Sango steering Kilala after them, they immediately sighted him sitting under a bunch of trees watching emotionlessly as Rin played in the snow, as she pushed Jaken into a huge mound of it. His eyes quickly shuffled over to see Inu Yasha and his companions land. Sesshomaru neared his eyes he felt not for a battle today.

Inu Yasha whipped out his sword. "Sesshomaru you bastard! You better open that damn well right now!" he bellowed.

Sesshomaru puzzled at his brothers words. 'He has finally lost his sanity'

"If I may ask, what well are we speaking of?" he asked impassively, his brother growled.

"You know damn well which one now stop acting stupid" he snapped, Sesshomaru stood up and walked forward a few steps.

"Listen little brother I wouldn't waist my time trying to block somebody's water source" he answered; Inu Yasha gasped he really didn't know what he was talking about.

"T-then we want those shards you got from Naraku right now!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru simply replied. "I only have the two I got from you"

Inu Yasha blinked out of shock. "You mean you didn't kill Naraku!?"

"Iie teme baka (no you fool)" Sesshomaru answered irritably, while Rin chucked a bunch of snowballs at Jaken in the background.

"Then do you know who else who might have?" Inu Yasha questioned, Sesshomaru nodded.

"I boy with green and yellow exterminating clothes had a lot of shards, I think his name was Kohaku" after he said this he turned away.

"Rin lets go" he directed to Rin, she nodded pulling Jaken out of the mountain of snow and following after him. "So long little brother, I feel not for a battle today" he replied disappearing into the snow covered trees, they all looked to Sango, she had a hand over her mouth and her face was retched in sorrow. 'Kohaku'

* * *

So did Kohaku really block the well? Then keep reading and reviewing to find out! 


	16. Finally said

**Chapter 16: Finally said**

It was Monday in the feudal era, another cloudless day with beautiful weather and children everywhere playing in the snow, the Inu Yasha group were ambling up a hillside seeking out for more shards.

Neither Kagome nor Sango were talking to anyone, both being upset about the well incident.

Sango was more curious on how Kohaku could have performed that barrier. She knew Kohaku didn't even know how to even conjure a barrier because he was only a teenager, but he was with Naraku for a very long time, who's to say he got all his memory back when Naraku died, he could have picked up so many traits from Naraku with out his memory.

'It isn't fair' Sango thought to herself sadly. 'Why did he have to affect such a young boy? Why did he even have to bother my tribe in the first place!' She screamed in her head, a tearing gliding its way down her cheek.

Miroku looked sideways to his wife, he hated to see her so sad.

He damned Naraku for his selfish needs and wished now that, that stupid fire had killed him when he was Onigumo.

He sighed and swirled a comforting arm around her waist. She sniffed and laid her head on his shoulder grateful of his consideration. Her trail of thoughts continuing as she promised she would find him and restore him back to normal.

Kagome was thinking also about her family, she felt like it was a bit selfish of her to make everyone go out for shard hunting just so she could rid of the sharp pains of her omitted family.

She always tried to help Sango feel better about Kohaku and her tribe, but she was naïve then and couldn't have possibly known or felt the way she felt now, losing your family in a single blow was practically your whole world gone in 60 seconds.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, piercing away her thoughts with his tender remorseful voice.

She then pitied what he was feeling about her it wasn't easy for him to see her like this she noted and he would miss her family too no matter how bizarre her grandfather was at times.

And then it clicked she hadn't lost her whole family; part of it was standing right next to her. She hugged him some unshed tears layering the brim on her eyes.

"I'll be fine" she hiccupped, the tears streaming down her face now like Sango's. "As long as I have you"

Inu Yasha's eyes softened and he pressed her closer, Miroku and Sango still walking away in front of them, with Shippo on Kilala.

* * *

Kagome looked at her watch it was now supper time, it had been one of those days when they had found no shards.

"Guys I think we should find a place to rest tonight, we'll try shard hunting in the morning." Kagome proposed, everyone turned their faces to her and nodded their agreement.

Miroku looked up at the sky, the sunny day had a dramatic change and the skies screamed more snow.

"Yes it will be a perfect night to let everyone know that there's an ominous cloud that's starting to hover over their village." Miroku grinned, whereas everyone's expressions dried and they rolled their eyes. But at least they would be able to stay somewhere warm.

It was in no time at all until they found a large over populated village sporting inns and restaurants and village huts. It was clear that it was a pretty wealthy village.

The Inu Yasha-tachi walked on to the path entering their way in, glancing at Geisha's well Miroku looking more, and in the windows at the stews, soba and other assorted items being cooked over many fireplaces with about eight people cooking. Until they reached a high ranked temple where the head leader was said to be inhabiting.

Miroku knocked on the wooden sliding door with his staff, while placing on his serious posture.

Everyone's ears picked up somebody rushing towards the door, it was opened to reveal a geisha in a huffing state, she had just run down like three fifty equaled staircases.

"Konnichiwa?" she asked while still trying to catch her breath.

Miroku replied in his calm voice. "Good evening miss, is it any convenience that we may be allowed to see the lord that you are serving our visit is very important his town may be in danger"

The geisha gasped, their village had always been pretty lucky and having been told by a monk that it could be in danger made her feel a little afraid.

"Excuse me young sir, I will check" she said, swinging around and taking off up the 150 stairs once more…she wasn't a very good geisha having forgotten to invite them to sit inside.

"Well she's an interesting one, must be in training" Miroku replied, when they heard her crashing down the stairs again and near the last step she tripped on her dress and slammed on the ground.

"Yes very interesting" Miroku said lowly, Kagome and Sango rushing in.

"Are you ok?" They both gasped, rushing in and picking her up onto her feet. She wheezed, it was usually her trainer who had to run up and down the stairs but she was in bed with sickness.

"Thank-you –I'm-ok" she panted trying to rebuild her graceful posture that she had trained for, for so long.

"Oh good" Kagome grinned politely, as the geisha fixed her perfect hair.

"Did your master say if he would see us now?" Miroku asked, the geisha nodded, then looking back at the stairs she sighed in prevention, now she had to take them to her leader.

"Right this way, and by the way my name is Kohana" she said, adding her name to the topic cause if otherwise she'd be showing rudeness.

They all exchanged expressions and followed the 'graceful' geisha up the stairs until they entered a room, where a lady was sitting on the floor writing calligraphy about needing more rice that she would give one of her servants later, Kohana's trainer resting in a futon to the corner.

The women never looked up until her friend Kohana closed the sliding door behind their visitors. The woman was very pretty, she looked almost like a geisha herself but without the white makeup on her face, she smiled.

"Hello I am lady Yoko" she said her voice was caring and silky.

'It's a girl!' Miroku blinked.

"Now I was told by Kohana here that trouble is coming?" her face swiftly changing to one of worry.

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Shippo looked at Miroku waiting for him to say something, his head was in the clouds as he awed at the beautiful geisha, Sango growled and smacked him upside the head.

Lady Yoko blinked, none the wiser.

Miroku cleared his throat.

"Lady Yoko we have come to this village to warn you of a dark ominous cloud hovering in the clouds, as a monk I would gladly perform an exorcist to rid of these bad tidings so that your village will be protected" Miroku smiled genuinely so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh then please do so, and for my thanks you may stay at the inn for free" she answered bowing down before Miroku, Miroku bowed too.

"I will start right away"

* * *

The group entered their room for the night, the room had five futons laid out neatly on the ground with a low table to the corner of the room with a fire pit in front of the beds, and at the other end of the room, two sliding doors were opened a crack to reveal the outside.

It really was a beautiful room.

The woman in a kimono who was with them at the time was named Taki; the old lady walked over to the doors and closed them to conceal some heat in the room.

"Would any of you like some water or rice?" Taki inquired, trying to make the group feel welcomed.

Kagome smiled. "We already have our food here to cook, but thanks anyway for your kindness." She answered, the lady looked at the bag Inu Yasha had in his hands.

"Would you allow me to cook it for you?" she asked, at this inn it was a policy to do all the work for the guests. "It would be my honor" she added with a warm smile.

Kagome sighed, if she was that desperate and besides she was really tired. "Sure then" Kagome took the bad from Inu Yasha and kneeled down so she could open it; she pulled five tubs of Ramen out and handed them to the lady.

Taki neared her eyes she was perplexed, she had never seen anything like this.

"Just open the tub half way and pour hot water into cup and re lid the opening for five minutes." Kagome explained, the lady nodded, still curious about the food and starting a fire in the fireplace in front of the futons.

They all sat down around the table to the corner of the room.

Miroku walked in the room. "I just finished the exorcise" he announced, sitting down next to Sango. "I told Lady Yoko that we'll be leaving tomorrow morning" he added.

"Ok" Kagome answered yawning in her hand; she pulled her right hand wrist to check what time it was. 'It's only eight o'clock and I'm tired!' she gasped, when she smelled the fumes of Ramen spreading to where they were sitting.

That metallic taste flooding back into her mouth, she gagged she was going to be sick.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha inquired, seeing that her face was turning white again, she tore off to the sliding door and wrenched them open and started throwing up over the wooden railing.

Taki left her cooking and headed over to Kagome, Inu Yasha walking over to Kagome too.

"My lady, are you alright?" she asked, Inu Yasha pulling up her hair.

"Kagome I think you are sick" he replied. Kagome pulled back huffing when she smelt the ramen again, she went back to her vomiting again.

Taki neared her eyes in suspicion; she went back to the ramen and picked it up and placed it outside the room. When the smell faded away she asked Kagome to bring her head back inside, Kagome did so she didn't feel like gagging anymore she only sported a stomach ache now.

"I-I'm ok" she stuttered, Taki nodded, she knew exactly why she was throwing up. "Miss would you kindly join me outside?" She asked she didn't know if the rest wanted to hear the real reason Kagome was upset.

Kagome nodded she headed over to the door, Taki quickly brought the food back in and let Kagome out, she handed the others their food.

"Can I come?" Inu Yasha asked worriedly, Taki shook her head.

"If Kagome is your mate, she will tell you if she wants too" Taki answered, Inu Yasha growled and sat back down.

Taki bowed before she left the room, Kagome was nervously standing still while fidgeting her hands together and biting her lip, Taki smiled.

"My lady, did you have a metallic taste in your mouth before you threw up?" Taki asked with a calm smile, so Kagome wouldn't be so tense.

Kagome gasped. "Yes, do you know what's wrong with me?" she asked naively. Taki chuckled.

"Hai lady Kagome, tell me is that handsome hanyou in there your mate?"

"Yes, why? Am I puking because of him?" she inquired worriedly. Taki chuckled again.

"Sort of dear, do you want him here so I can share you your news?" Taki replied, Kagome nodded curiously, Taki opened the door, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inu Yasha stumbling forward. They had been eavesdropping.

"Er, we only needed Inu Yasha" Taki laughed, Sango blushed.

"Heh er um we never heard anything, come on Miroku" she fake laughed, zipping back into the room.

"But I want to hear the news too" Miroku replied, Sango's hand popped back out and yanked him back in, Shippo too. The door shut.

"Now Kagome and Inu Yasha, I'll tell you why Kagome is always sick when she smells that weird food" Taki said.

Kagome held Inu Yasha's hand nervously; Inu Yasha squeezed it in reassurance.

"Lady Kagome you and Inu Yasha will be having in his case a pup."

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Then I can't wait for the reviews! Ja ne! 


	17. Two more shards

**Chapter 17: Two more shards!**

Both Inu Yasha and Kagome didn't move a muscle as they stood in shock.

'Were having a pup' Inu Yasha echoed over in his head. 'Would if Kagome hates me now!' he panicked, they hadn't really talked about having kids he just wished Kagome would say something and end his anxiety .

"Inu Yasha" Kagome replied to him. He gulped waiting for his sitting treatment and hoping to god he wouldn't end up on the other side of the world.

She made to open her mouth again, Inu Yasha covered his ears.

"You're going to be a father! Oh my gods this is wonderful! What should we name it! Not ramen. Oh my gods aren't you excited!" she cheered throwing her arms around the nervous hanyou.

He blinked his eyes continuously, she was actually accepting this did she know others would look upon her as a carrier of demon spawn?

He looked down at her cheery face; he shook his head she didn't care what others thought she was the total opposite of Kikyo, because Kikyo always cared about appearances and also demons and humans staying in their own borders never to show commitment or interactions. It was quite unfair.

He smiled. "You'll make a great mother" he replied contently, Kagome smiled happy he had accepted it as much as her.

Taki grinned, cupping her hands.

Inside the room…

"So what'd she say?" Sango and Shippo urged Miroku wanting all the details of the conversation.

Miroku pressed his ear closer. "I think she said, they have a case they need to settle with violence" Miroku gasped, Sango pressed a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh and I thought that woman was nice!" she said, a hint of astonishment in her voice. "What else are they saying!"

Miroku concentrated, closing his eyes. "You're going to jail, oh my gods that's horrible! So horrible we can't name the word, no ramen, oh my gods aren't you retarded" Miroku ciphered, Sango gasped.

"Inu Yasha's going to jail and Kagome's happy about it! Get out of the way monk" Sango exclaimed pushing him a side and listening to the last bits of the conversation.

"You'll make a great mother" she heard Inu Yasha say, she sent a glare at Miroku.

"Miroku! Inu Yasha's not going to jail, Kagome's just having a baby!" she snapped, when she just realized what she just said. "Oh my gosh Kagome's having a baby!" she cheered, she screamed in excitement.

Taki, Inu Yasha and Kagome looked to the sliding door. "Well apparently they heard that" Kagome said, the door wrenching open and Sango running out and hugging her friend ecstatically, pretty much what Kagome had done to her.

"Congratulations Kagome!" Sango shrilled happily, jumping up and down.

"Thanks Sango" she screamed back.

Miroku, Shippo and Inu Yasha headed back into the room, covering their ears and shutting the door. Shippo placing a crayon written piece of paper outside the door saying 'do not disturb.' Taki was with them after all.

Miroku pulled a deck of cards out of Kagome's bag, and started handing seven to each player. They played go fish for an hour then waited a minute to listen outside; they could hear Sango and Kagome still screaming excitedly.

Miroku sighed. "Damn I feel another headache coming on; it can't get any worse can it?"

THUD!

"Miroku, it just got worse" Inu Yasha said gaining his feet and walking over to the sliding doors on the other end of the room and tearing them open, out in the night was a huge spider demon marching its way closer to the village. Inu Yasha turned his face o Miroku.

"Please tell me you used real exorcise sutras" he stated dryly, Miroku had an anime sweat drop and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok then I won't" he simply answered with a fake chuckle.

Inu Yasha growled. "Some much for a ominous cloud" he said pulling tetsusaiga out of it's holder, getting ready to jump out over the railing and attack the demon approaching when the backdoors flung open and Kgome rushed in.

"Inu Yasha I sense two jewel shards!" she called. Inu Yasha smirked.

"All right!" he retorted, jumping out into the night followed by Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Kilala and Shippo.

They managed to meet the spider head on before he got to the gates.

Sango thought back to her training, remembering the weak points of the spider demon.

'B.L.T back, legs and tummy' she remembered.

"Guys we have to hit the B.L.T" she called to her companions, Kagome puzzled.

"Bacon, lettuce and tomatoes?" Kagome asked wondering if her friend was a little tired and basically all there.

Sango's eyebrows rose. "What no- back legs and tummy!" she screamed back. Kagome nodded.

She aimed an arrow at the back, as Sango aimed for all the legs. They both let their weapons flying, Sango slicing four legs off. Kagome managed to take off two legs even though she was aiming for the back.

Inu Yasha ran up in front of it, this demon certainly was a really easy foe to kill.

"WIND'S SCAR!" he shouted, the sword bringing forth the deadly attack which blew the spider into bits. Inu Yasha smirked, placing his sword back where it belonged; Kagome ambled over and picked the shards from the waste.

That certainly was an easy fight.

She got to her feet and showed everyone the two shards they now could add to the rest. Once they were settled with what happened they started heading back to the inn, unaware of the eyes watching them again that night in the bushes.

* * *

I know this chapter is pretty short but I have to go study for a test tomorrow so gomen about this.

Now Tara I don't want you to feel stupid and I'm not trying to make you feel stupid I just thought I should mention that my name is Areku not Jane, I put ja ne at the end of my chapters sometimes to say 'see you' which is Japanese, so yeah my name isn't Jane.

And Saliorman asked me how the visit from the friends in chapter 11 was troublesome, well they're annoying at times, that simply it, I know pretty crappy but oh well.

Well bye, I'll write again 2morrow!


	18. The perfect friend

**Chapter 18: The perfect friend**

Sango hummed the song 'invoke' that she heard off of Miroku's CD T.M Evolution, which was her personal favorite from the other tracks. She was propped in a homemade chair weaving up a small cherry blossom pink kimono.

It had been about three weeks later, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. But Sango and Kagome did wonder from time to time the reason why the spider demon seemed so easy to defeat; we're they getting stronger or was the demon just actually really that weak.

Inu Yasha kept telling them to stop wasting their time talking about it, it was obviously a demon that was overconfident and thought it could defeat them. But didn't Inu Yasha always win that way? And he surly wasn't weak.

But it still didn't make them feel any more certain.

But that was the past.

Sango placed the fabric a side for a break. Kagome entered the room a little bit out of breath.

"Sango have you seen Inu Yasha around?" she asked. Sango thought back to the morning and come to think of it she hadn't seen him around then and now.

"No I haven't Kagome?" she answered, adding. "Is he gone again?" she inquired fixing her attention intently on Kagome.

"Yes" she sighed, she closed the sliding door. "Maybe he's off with Shippo" she replied halfheartedly, she sank into a chair across Sango's so they could talk, when the door slid open.

Shippo walked in with a bump on his head, he kept muttering curses under his breath about how the world would be so much better without hanyou dogs running around.

Kagome gasped. "Oh Shippo!" she cried. "Have you seen Inu Yasha?" she asked.

Shippo bit his lip and forced on a blank expression. "No I haven't" he gripped out rubbing his sore head.

"Are you being sarcastic Shippo Inu Yasha's the only one who hits you" Kagome pointed out, gazing at the lump on his head.

Shippo forced on another speculating manifestation. "No Miroku did this" he lied, he couldn't tell Kagome the truth he swore to it.

Sango cocked an eyebrow. Kagome did too.

"Why would he want to hit you Shippo?" Kagome asked. Why was he lying to her?

"Because he took me girl hunting and I said the girl he thought was the prettiest was ugly" Shippo answered, a sweat drop leaking down his cheek. Miroku did take him once actually, but he didn't hit him Miroku just got angry that was all.

Sango growled, she didn't move. Kagome bit her lip, this didn't sound good.

"He took you girl hunting! Behind my back he said someone else was pretty! I'll kill him!" She roared, grabbing her boomerang and springing out the sliding door.

"MIROKUUU!!" The two heard her scream, and then they heard Miroku yipped and start running away. Her mood swings were scary, kind of like Kagome when she was angry. They looked through the sliding door to see Miroku being chased by his wife over by the rice patties.

Some of the workers looked up to see the monk being pursued in front of them.

"Hey Suko I bet you my payment that the monk dies" replied one worker.

"And I bet the monk gets away" Suko betted, they shook hands. "Done"

"MIROKU YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! HOW DARE YOU GO GIRL HUNTING!" she retorted. Miroku gritted his teeth. 'She knows about that!'

"Sango please listen it was for Shippo's sake only!" he panted trying to get his feet to move faster. "Not for m I promise!"

Sango slowed down. "Monk stop running."

Miroku gulped he did as he was told and turned around. Sango's expression looked hurt.

"So you didn't think that girl was pretty?" she asked quietly.

"Yes-" he started. Sango raised her boomerang. "But not as beautiful as you"

Sango smiled and dropped her weapon and hugged him.

"Hey!" They heard someone call behind them; they turned to see the two man audience.

"Your supposed to be fighting, you know like whew whew, I'm gonna kill you" Suko said gesturing his hands like he was strangling someone.

The two blinked uninspired.

Kagome pinned her eyes back on Shippo.

"So you didn't see him?" She inquired one more time, he nodded.

"I didn't see him"

Kagome growled frustratingly, she was really concerned if he was alright. "Ok, well I'm going out and trying some of my own idea's" she said, her voice sounded irritated. She exited the hut, and walked up to the tree line entering the forest then breathing in she screamed.

"OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

During she said this she heard a bizarre crash in the woods. Well there he was. She started marching in following where she heard the pang. When she became half way she found Inu Yasha storming up to her with a grimace plastered on his face.

"There you are! You were worried me! What were you doing!" she shouted, stopping right in front of him.

"I was running!! Why the hell did you sit me!" he retorted back.

"Because I was worried baka!" she hollered back. His grimace faded, now he felt really bad.

"I'm sorry" he answered, Kagome sighed getting rid of all her anger, shortly after replying.

"I am too" she smiled, she embraced him and he hugged her back, she breathed in his scent when she started coughing and backed away.

"Inu Yasha you need a bath, I'll wash your clothes while your in the spring" she choked, Inu Yasha crossed his arms he could be so picky.

"I had one yesterday"

"Well I don't want to sleep next to someone who smells like a foot thank you every much" she said placing her hands on her hips. He growled, she knew that would get him.

"Fine" he answered finally. Kagome nodded.

"I'll get a bucket and a grate and I'll meet you there ok"

Inu Yasha 'keh-ed,' turning on his heel and making his way over to the spring without another word.

Kagome rolled her eyes then with a sigh she ambled over to Kaede's for the laundry items.

* * *

Inu Yasha entered the warm springs; he had left his clothes on the side of the bank, so Kagome could clean them.

Sighing he sat down against a rock. In a few minutes he could heard her coming closer. Until her body stumbled out of the trees and over to his idle clothes.

She plugged her nose as she threw each shred of clothing into the bucket, once she dropped the pants in; she crawled over to the spring and washed her hands.

"What's your problem?" Inu Yasha snorted.

"I don't want to have a bath either" she replied. Inu Yasha smiled evilly, slowly creeping closer.

"And don't you dare pull me in or I'll s-i-t you again five times" she replied, his shoulders dropped.

"Aw that's not fair" he said like a little kid who didn't get his way. Kagome stuck her tongue at him.

"Well be thankful I didn't say shit boy when I first met you, or you'd be washing your own clothes" she replied shuddering on that comment as she placed a cup into the water and poured it in the cloth filled bucket until the water level was high.

She gasped as a white hair ribbon rose to float on the surface, she pulled it out.

"What is this!" she demanded, his eyes directed to Kikyo's hair ribbon, the memory coming back when he absently tucked it away in his jacket.

"Kagome it isn't what you think!" he replied. "I found it lying on the ground, I wasn't paying attention when I put it in my coat, I swear"

She met his eyes, he wasn't looking away and his answer was pretty genuine. She sighed it wasn't that she didn't trust him, she didn't trust her, she still didn't know Kikyo was dead, no one had told her.

"I'm sorry, I know better of you" she said coolly throwing it a side and picking up a shirt and rubbing it on the grater.

* * *

The next day Inu Yasha woke up first as usual, he looked up at Kagome's face to make sure she was still asleep, before crawling out of the sleeping bag.

He stood up slowly; grabbing a note book and a pen from her bag jotting down 'I went for a long run' then half smiling he placed it next to her sleeping form, and tiptoed out of the quiet hut of Sango's and Miroku's. Kagome a few seconds later woke up; maybe if she hurried she'd be able to catch up with him.

So quickly she sprang out from the covers of her sleeping bag and padded out the door hurriedly.

He sounded like he was headed to the same place again so she started running that way.

"It must be a nice place to run around, he always goes there" she thought aloud when she suddenly heard voices coming over from the sacred tree of ages. She cocked an eyebrow, who was Inu Yasha talking too?

Once she was close enough she hid behind a tree and poked her head out, to see Inu Yasha with Kikyo!

"I love you too Inu Yasha" Kagome heard her say then Kikyo enveloped his lips with a kiss.

Kagome's eyes glossed. He was with Kikyo! She kept echoing in her head. She shot out of her hiding place.

"Inu Yasha how could you?" she mumbled her tears dropping from the brim of her eye.

She couldn't see Inu Yasha's face because he had his back to her; he turned around his eyes wide. Was he shocked to know he found out what had been going on? Or was he upset she couldn't tell.

"Kagome" he croaked. She gulped sadly.

"How long has this been going on behind my back?" she questioned. Kikyo grinned.

"For four weeks" she answered, Inu Yasha gasped.

"Kagome don't believe her it's not the truth!" he pleaded.

"But Inu Yasha you said you loved me" Kikyo replied, Inu Yasha shook his head.

"Kagome-"

* * *

"I believed you yesterday" Kagome sniffed, Inu Yasha sighed 'she believes me' he thought feeling relieved. Kagome walked closer until the gap between them was closed in, she looked up and slapped him furiously.

"I can't keep believing your lies! How could you do this, I'm carrying your pup!" She screamed. "Does it not mean anything to you?"

Inu Yasha placed a hand over his cheek. "Kagome, please listen"

She shook her head. "I'll gonna open that well even if it kills me! Good bye Inu Yasha!" she retorted, racing away.

"Kagome!"

Kagome came into the bone eaters well clearing, she didn't see Sango up and getting herbs for tea, as Kagome stood beside the well and placed her hands on the barrier, she needed to go home before things got worse, her hands were started to burn from the shocks the barrier came thrusting into her hands.

Sango saw what she was doing and dropped the herbs she had and ran to her friend before she killed herself and the baby.

* * *

"Kagome-chan stop it!" she screamed, pulling her friend away from the well, Kagome sank to the ground crying. She looked so pathetic it was so sad. Sango sighed and lowered to her knees and pulled her friend over in a hug.

"It's ok Kagome, were going to talk what ever is bothering you over" she soothed, Kagome cried on her shoulder.

Sango defiantly was the perfect friend, to have on a depressing day.

* * *

I'm stopping it here today, now please don't stop reading this story because this chapter was sad, remember all my stories are Inu/Kag stories not Inu/Kik so don't worry they will still be together.

This is just to give you those certain thoughts of the outcome of the story ex. in the Harry Potter fourth book (if u read it) I was so upset to know if Ron and Harry would still be friends I had to swing to the last chapter just to feel better so yeah I promise the next chapter ishappierI hope u keep reading and reviewing chow!


	19. The reason

**Disclaimer: Holey shit I forgot!!!! Rumiko plz don't sue me I don't own Inu Yasha I just love writing about him so plz do not sue, gomen nasai that this is the first disclaimer on this story I just can never remember it.**

**Chapter 19: The reason (Nope not the song even though it really goes with Inu/Kag gomen that was random)**

Kagome had cried roughly for an hour, she finally told Sango what happened while she held her telling her it was ok and that there must be a responsible explanation for this.

"Kagome, how did Kikyo come back to life?" Sango asked rubbing her friends back with her hand. Kagome froze, 'when had Kikyo died?' she thought, she actually had a small pang of belief about what Inu Yasha was saying.

Sango sighed when Kagome didn't answer. "Did you know?" she asked knowing most certainly she didn't.

"No" she sobbed hoarsely.

"Well Inu Yasha had told Miroku she had died while you were passed out, and then he told me" Sango said feeling harshly upset about this mess they had to work through.

Kagome was quiet again.

"Kagome Inu Yasha loves you, he wouldn't betray you" Sango replied firmly to cross her point. "Why do you think he all ways mopes around the wel- hut?" she asked she didn't want to bring up the well again.

"Because he misses his ramen" Kagome answered shedding more tears.

Sango sighed, her ears tweaking at the jingle of hoops on a staff. It was Miroku.

Once he saw Kagome, he immediately ran over to see what the matter was.

"Kagome doushite (whats wrong)?" he asked, Sango looked up at him.

"Another Kikyo thing" Sango said, Miroku opened his mouth. "She's not dead" Sango quickly answered.

Miroku's eyes widen out of disbelief.

"He didn't" Miroku questioned sharply, how could he possibly do that?! To his mate none the less and pup! Oh he was in for it if Sango said he did.

"He didn't, Kikyo did" Sango responded, Miroku nodded.

"I see, Kagome you need to talk this over with Inu Yasha, I know right now you hate him and wish he would crawl under a rock and choke on his own bile but believe Kagome, he wasn't seeing Kikyo and he loves you" Miroku said coolly, he couldn't tell her what Shippo couldn't either.

Kagome cringed she didn't want to see him again.

"You always stood by him before" Miroku added quickly.

Kagome gulped the monk had a point, besides he was probably right the best explanation comes from the one who's involved.

"I just don't want to see him today" Kagome answered, Miroku nodded that was fair.

"Just remember Kagome, Inu Yasha probably feels horrible too" Miroku replied walking away to go back home.

Kagome sniffed as Sango looked down at her.

"What do you think should we leave now too, your hands must be hurting you" Sango suggested, Kagome nodded.

"Lets go to Kaede's so Inu Yasha goes to Miroku first and not me" she answered, Sango sighed once more as she stood up and pulled Kagome up to her feet.

The two started walking back.

Miroku waited in the trees for them, seeing as they were going home too, when he was grabbed in the bushes by something red and silver.

"Is she going to speak to me?" Inu Yasha asked, facing the monk his way.

"Eventually Inu Yasha, just not today" Miroku said, Inu Yasha's eyes saddened and his ears drooped as did his head.

"Oh" he answered sadly.

Miroku felt bad for him, his whole life was a nightmare! First he was bullied by villagers and demons, then his only defender and mother in the world dies, then Kikyo his first love dies and practically comes back to haunt him, and lastly he might lose his mate and pup!

Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chin up Inu Yasha, I think in the morning you need to show her the surprise" Miroku smiled reassuringly Inu Yasha nodded.

"Good luck then"

And with that the monk pulled back his hand and walked out of the bushes and back to his hut, Inu Yasha sat in the bushes a little longer, he would go work more on the surprise.

* * *

Kagome flattened out her two person sleeping bag on Kaede's floor. She hated that Inu Yasha's scent was on it, but it was all that she had. 

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight too?" Sango asked Kagome shook her head.

"I won't keep you" Kagome halfheartedly smiled, she had already kept her pretty much the whole day, and Miroku must have been pretty lonely by now.

"All right Kagome" Sango replied standing up and walking towards the door.

"Thank you Kaede for dinner and I bid you a good nights rest the both of you" Sango smiled.

"Thank ye Sango" Kaede nodded appreciatively. "Ye sleep well too"

"I will bye" Sango waved and walked out the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay" Kagome said, crawling in the black and red sleeping bag.

"No problem child, oyasumi (goodnight)" Kaede smiled, Kagome half smiled and closed her eyes.

Kagome tossed and turned, she just couldn't sleep her head just wouldn't stop telling her Inu Yasha was innocent, she wouldn't have any choice now, she had to talk to him in order to clear her mind.

She sat up and fumbled her hands around her neck finally she found what she was looking for and bought it out from underneath her shirt.

In her palm sat the necklace with the whistle she got from him for Christmas. She walked out of the hut, so Kaede wouldn't wake up.

Then taking a breath she blew on it.

She pulled back. "It's a dog whistle!" she giggled for it had no sound.

She blew on it again, and saw Inu Yasha coming out from some trees. She gulped this was it.

"Hi" he simply said, trying to get the sorrow out of his voice.

"Hi, please tell me what happened and the truth" she replied roughly. He nodded.

"On the way, I have to show you something" Inu Yasha replied. "Its most of my proof"

She started walking he took it as she would come. They entered the tree line.

"Kagome I didn't betray you I swear of that, this is what happened"

Flash back

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome's sleeping face; she looked so peaceful he thought, after looking at her face he crawled out of the sleeping bag and stood up making sure he wrote a note so she wouldn't worry about him, even though he wasn't going running he couldn't write, I'm going out to work on your surprise or it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.

Half smiling he declared that would be believable and laid it next to Kagome so she would find it.

Then quietly he slipped out of the hut and began his walk over to where the surprise was being made, he was a good halfway through the trees when something he would have never expected stopped him in his tracks.

"Kikyo's soul collectors?" he thought aloud astonished to see the creature slithering gracefully around the trees and sweeping in the direction to the sacred tree.

"She couldn't be" he said, taking off and following after the soul collectors, he couldn't believe she was alive after an attack such as Sesshomaru's.

The trees spread away as he entered the realm of the sacred tree freezing in his tracks as it was confirmed Kikyo was very much alive.

"Kikyo?" Inu Yasha gasped, Kikyo half smiled.

"Hello Inu Yasha, I hear that Naraku is dead?" she replied without any sign of expression.

"How are you still alive?" Inu Yasha asked trying not to sound rude but it came out like that.

"Answer my question" she urged, Inu Yasha sighed and nodded.

"Yes"

"You remember our little deal?" she smiled sourly, Inu Yasha gulped.

"Answer my question too, how are you still alive" he urged just as she did so they could leave the subject.

She narrowed her eyes. "After Sesshomaru's attack I fled to a riverside, I had fainted, my soul collectors sending out for thousands of souls to keep me alive.

"I had awaken inside some villagers home, their children had found me they brought there mother and father to carry me to there house, they nursed my wounds and due to my miko chikara no (priestess powers) I survived" she answered. "Then I found you with the girl" she had finished her story.

Inu Yasha gasped. "I did see you that night then!"

She nodded. "Yes you did, and don't try sneaking away from your promise its time to go" she said in her usual manner. Inu Yasha growled.

"Kikyo I can't go now, you were dead, I started a new life with Kagome" Inu Yasha replied feeling a little bit peeved about Kikyo's selfishness, she should let him move on.

Kikyo half smiled, from the corner of her eye she saw Kagome had arrived and was intently watching what was going on.

Kikyo looked at Inu Yasha and walked closer. "I love you too Inu Yasha" she said, acting like he had proclaimed his love to her and throwing her arms on his shoulders and enveloping his lips. The reason he hadn't pressed her aside was Kikyo was sending some of her miko chikara no into his shoulders, making him paralyzed from moving.

Kikyo pulled back.

"Inu Yasha how could you?" he heard Kagome mumble sadly behind him.

His eyes widened. 'Please tell me she didn't see that' he prayed, he didn't want her getting hurt even though it wasn't his fault, he turned around.

Flash back ended

"Then you slapped me, you slap pretty hard" Inu Yasha said. Kagome looked at his face, he smiled at her.

"How do I know this isn't a lie?" she asked insecurely as they kept walking.

"Because, I never had time to see her and even if I did it would be a friend between friend visit" he answered.

"Inu Yasha you were gone almost everyday of two weeks!" Kagome snapped. "Don't tell me you didn't have time!"

"Kagome I was busy!" he retorted back stopping in front of some bushes, she gritted her teeth.

"Doing what!?" She screamed angrily.

"Building this!" he shouted back, pulling away the bushes to show an outhouse type of contraption. Inu Yasha looked at what Kagome was staring at.

"Ah I mean this" he said, moving the bushes next to it over and showing a five room hut.

She gasped. "Inu Yasha?" she said lost of words she entered the clearing staring in awe at the beautiful hut. "You built this?" she asked.

"Miroku and Shippo helped…a little" he answered smugly crossing his arms like it was no big deal.

"It's beautiful" she said a hole in one part of the roof catching her eye.

"Why is there a hole in the roof?" she giggled, he snorted.

"Remember that day you got all worried and sat me so you could find me?" he questioned, she nodded and laughed.

"I'm sorry about that" she giggled. Inu Yasha took her hand.

"Come I'll show you around" he never caught her expression as he pulled her into the hut. They entered the first room.

"Wait here" she heard Inu Yasha say, she then felt his hand disappear as a lantern was turned up. She gasped it was lovely! There was a low table in the middle of the room with parchment screens boxing them in and a thing that looked like a T.V painted on the wall, the floor was green and a lantern was hung above the table.

She sniffed, feeling tears beginning to build up. "Is this a replica of my dining room?" she asked.

"Yeah we tried to get it accurate" he replied, she bit her lip her tears dropping down her cheeks.

"Naku na choudai (please don't cry) Kagome" he pleaded he didn't want to make her sad, he walked over to her and dried some of her tears with his hand.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because it's touching" she cried, he half smiled. "Wait till I show you our room"

She smiled. "Can we see it now?" she pleaded she couldn't wait to see what they had done.

Inu Yasha nodded, taking her hand and tugging her over to the screens, he pulled it open and pulled her down a short hall and outside a wooden sliding door.

"Go ahead" he replied pointing his hand at the door, she opened it and silently walked to where her lamp usually was, she found it and switched it on, she turned around and cried harder.

The walls were a shade of purple and pink and the ceiling was a wooden color, there was a window to her left with pink curtains, next to it on the right was a pink bucket that looked like her garbage can, and next to that a wooden nightstand was sitting with three drawers and another lamp and a clock on its surface.

Over more was bed with pink sheets on a futon held up on a frame of wood, above it a wooden plank on the wall that could open up for storing storage and a plank where you could hang things on, basically a bulletin board.

A box the same shade of the walls with a teddy in it sat at the other end of the bed.

The door was a little way away from that, with a painted fake light switch on the wall. And a painting Shippo had drawn on the wall beside that.

A white painted bookshelf was next to the picture with paintings of the sides of the books on the inside. A bunch of drawers were beside the bookshelf. And then there was another dresser with a mirror and then her desk and chair with some fake books on top of it and a map with a bunch of pouches sew on it was hanging from the curtain rod.

"Inu Yasha it's awesome, how could you remember everything?" she said, more tears sliding down her face.

"Keh! That was the easy part, building and getting the stuff was the hard part" he replied gruffly.

She smiled, and walked back over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Inu Yasha" Kagome sniffed.

"It was nothing" he hugged her back.

"I believe you" she said softly.

"Thanks Kagome" he answered capturing her lips with his and letting her know his gratitude.

She deserved everything.

* * *

Yup another 1 done! Yay! Well thanks for the reviews and keep sending them bye! 

And I have a disclaimer now so **DO NOT SUE** thank you sayonara


	20. Is Naraku really dead?

**Disclaimer: Do not own but wish I could voice act for one episode from the English version :-)**

**Chapter 20: Is Naraku really dead?**

Kagome woke up to smell something cooking over in their little mini 'kitchen' as she liked to call it, it smelled like some type of soup but not ramen, she was thankful because that was what made her throw up fundamentally. She sat up in her bed and took a little while to admire her replicated room. She giggled just thinking of something.

'Inu Yasha can't eat ramen for nine months! Well unless he goes outside and stacks a shovel against the door' she smiled.

Sighing she pulled her body out of the covers and rose to her feet to see what soup Inu Yasha was cooking….she hoped no demon parts made the meal or she might throw up over that too, she still remembered that sickening medicine he made once, it was sweet yes but nasty.

She walked into the hallway a certain room catching her eye narrowly crossing the hall. Curiously she kept towards it and grasped the nook of the sliding door then pressed it aside, she entered the room it was pretty sweet of Inu Yasha.

The walls were white, and directly in front of her was a window with white curtains, to the right was a crib not painted, and a small dresser was placed in front of the window a rocking chair sitting on the right side of the room.

"This must be the baby's room" she declared.

"Yeah, I thought you might want to paint it with me seeing as the baby belongs to both of us"

Kagome flinched and turned around to see Inu Yasha standing with a smile plastered on his face, she smiled back.

"I'd love too!" she exclaimed then looked back to the crib on the right wall. "Did you make this too?" she asked.

"Shippo and I did" Inu Yasha replied. "The squirts moving into the room next to this one" he said wrinkling his nose.

"Oh that's great, our baby will have someone to play with" she grinned, turning back to look at the room a little longer.

"Can I have a tour into the other two rooms I haven't seen yet?" Inu Yasha question after settled with the features of the room and its glory, she swung around with her hands pressed together in a praying position. "Please"

Inu Yasha snorted. "This is your house too you know" he replied shaking his head, thinking what a stupid question and stuffing his hands into his sleeves. "Follow me" he said finally, walking into their hall and walking over to the left and down the hall, into the kitchen she only got a glimpse of the night before.

She followed in after him hot on his heels. The room had a door to the left, and a stove like thing made out of medal with a live fire pit underneath it.

"Totosai made it" Inu Yasha explained he saw her staring curiously at the stove-top. She bowed her head that made sense.

There were a couple of shelves with pottery, food, chopsticks and herbs. And another window to let more light in over the stove, this apparently was the smallest room in the house.

The last room was Shippo's room which was of course next to the babies.

The two entered the room and Kagome instantly could tell this was Shippo's room. On the walls Shippo had drawn a mural of himself holding his fists up and showing off his biceps while Sango, Kilala, Kaede, Miroku, Kagome and Inu Yasha bowed before him in a grovel grovel we serve you and your better than us kind of way.

"That's why Shippo got punched that one day" Inu Yasha growled at the picture. Never has he ever done that and never will he ever do it.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You better not punch the baby or drop kick you around the world" she threatened. Inu Yasha gulped turning his back to her.

"I only punch idiots" he replied gruffly. Kagome walked closer.

"Then why don't you ever punch yourself" she giggled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey!" he shot back turning around, she continued her laugh once it died down her stomach made a large gurgle talking her she needed to eat.

"So what's for breakfast?"

And with that Kagome brought into the family/dinning room and Inu Yasha filled her bowl with soup, Kagome had only one bowl when there was a knock on the door, Inu Yasha placed down his bowl, getting up to answer when it was thrown open and Sango, Shippo and Miroku ambled in.

"And this is what we worked on Sango!" Shippo cheered Miroku beamed too.

"I made the outhouse" he replied.

Inu Yasha looked back at Kagome; she too had a dry face on.

"Kagome your house is gorgeous!" Sango smiled, walking over and sitting down next to Kagome, Kagome smiled back.

"Ah thanks"

Shippo went back outside and retrieved a bag full of items he owned and was adding to his room, he tugged it down the hall and into his room Kagome and Sango heading over to help his unpacking.

Miroku sighed and dropped next to Inu Yasha.

"So anything new? I see you got Kagome back" he beamed calmly, laying his staff down next to his lap on the floor.

"No nothings new and yes I did get Kagome back" Inu Yasha answered, drinking down the rest of his soup and wiping off the excess on his sleeve.

"So you haven't been getting the feeling your being watched" he stated.

"No why, the angels from hell didn't pass into this era did they?" Inu Yasha gasped the scary things coming back to haunt him.

"Oh hell no" Miroku shivered. "Its just I've been having that lately and I could have sworn yesterday when everyone went to sleep I could hear footsteps outside."

"Miroku you've lost it" Inu Yasha snorted. "So are we gonna go shard hunting at all today?" Inu Yasha asked, there were at least still 34 shards out there and four were with Koga and Sesshomaru. They'd find Koga last Inu Yasha declared.

"How about tomorrow?" Miroku asked because he really didn't feel up to walking around outside in the cold today, he was too tired.

"But we still have a lot of shards to collect!" he snapped. The monk shrugged.

"Oh well get over it."

* * *

So that's what they did all day was sit around and talk they would of course go out hunting tomorrow if nothing out of the ordinary didn't come and bother them. The Inu Yasha group were now eating rice and veggies from Kaede's garden pretty much joking around about Naraku being a queer when he was alive. 

"And he wore lip gloss for gods sakes" Miroku chuckled.

"And eye shadow!" Shippo added laughing loudly.

"Yeah lets add a pink dress and see who looks more like a girl Jakotsu or him" Inu Yasha smirked.

"Go figure his incarnations were all female!" Sango pointed out.

"Can he-she's have kids?" Kagome asked.

Miroku chuckled suddenly the glimpse of a pair of eyes watching in the window catching his sight he narrowed his eyes.

"Sango um look" Miroku replied pointing to the window. "I told you I felt like I was being watched"

They all shot their heads at the face in the window and they only saw the back of that person's help as it ran. Inu Yasha shot up with Miroku and ran out the door to stop the person so they could sort out all the problems consisting.

Kagome looked back to Sango. "Who was it?" she asked.

Sango's eyes glossed. "Kohaku"

* * *

"Kohaku get back here your sister will restore your memory now get back here!" Miroku shouted. 

Inu Yasha and he were chasing closely after him.

"STOP RUNNING ASSHOLE!" Inu Yasha bellowed. Kohaku halted and turned around. Both of Inu Yasha and Miroku gasped. Kohaku's eyes still looked unfocused and misty just as they had when Naraku had him in his trance.

"Kohaku come back with us" Miroku called holding his staff loosely. Kohaku shook his head.

"Fools" he replied when he was swept up by an abnormally large feather and was flown away with Kagura behind him.

"Inu Yasha do you get a strange idea Naraku's not dead?"

"Let's not worry the girls we'll go shard hunting alone tomorrow just to make sure… But if he is alive were in serious trouble"

* * *

Wow I hadn't updated all weekend! I was busy cleaning and my friend slept over and I finally saw the second movie. It was funny! And really good, but I kind of liked the first one better (shrugs) oh well that's my opinion. Anyway review and I'll update soon bye! 


	21. The orphaned girl

**Disclaimer: Honestly disclaimers are stupid my name isn't Rumiko she obviously I don't own Inu Yasha. I only own just my story.**

**Chapter 21: The orphaned girl**

It was six o'clock in the morning and Inu Yasha had woken up, he quietly walked over to Miroku and Sango's hut to see if Miroku was up by now, all because they had planned to leave while the girls were still asleep. The reason for this was they wouldn't get hurt if they didn't come also the villagers and Kaede would normally put up a barrier when ever trouble would come. Usually.

Inu Yasha lightly brushed the door a side and entered the house he knew Miroku would know it was him.

"Inu Yasha is that you?" A low whispered voice called over from Miroku and Sango's room.

"No it's the guy who owns this hut and I want it back you have a minute to get out or it's bye bye" Inu Yasha answered sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha that's not funny"

"Like I care now hurry up"

"I can't"

"And why not?" Inu Yasha grumbled

"When I tried to move Sango latched on to me she like a bloody boa constrictor"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and walked over into the room where Miroku was, and sure enough Sango had her arms latched around Miroku's waist and her legs were twisted around Miroku's.

Inu Yasha picked up a pillow off the ground and clasped one of Miroku's arms.

"You better be wearing something monk" he threatened then began trying to pull him from Sango's grasp but she wouldn't let go. Inu Yasha actually had to drop the pillow and use both his hands just to get Miroku to make a small budge.

Sango yawned, letting go of him and sent the two flying back onto their butts they paused as she turned on her side muttering. "Good job daughter we almost completed our training."

Miroku and Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Training for what? How to break a monk like a stick in less than a minute"

"Still want twenty kids Miroku?"

"Uh not anymore"

"You know the death by your wind tunnel sounds a lot better now"

Miroku nodded. "Oh yeah"

* * *

After writing Sango her note of where they went, Miroku hurriedly hopped onto Kilala's back and Inu Yasha got ready to run.

Miroku had Kilala raised really high in the sky about as high as the clouds. Once he was there he placed a hand over his eyes so the raising sun couldn't aggravate his eyes, usually where ever a fight was a shard laid involved. And also as soon as a blink of an eye Miroku could see fire billowing over a small village in the distance, there was shriek of a demon coming from there as well.

Miroku few back to the ground.

"Inu Yasha I think I know where a jewel shard is" Miroku replied. "Follow me" he pointed forward and Kilala obeyed the command. Inu Yasha only simply nodded and sped off after the fire cat. When they were getting closer, Inu Yasha could smell fire and another spider demon?

They entered the scene, Miroku lowering Kilala down and hopping off with his staff and sutras crammed in his hands.

Every hut was on fire and the ground was over laid with villager's bodies and blood, this spider demon could obviously create fires because everyone was burned severely.

Inu Yasha pulled tetsusaiga out of its holder growling as he watched the demon parade around the village destructively. Then out of no where a little girl holding something clamped her left hand and a sphere in the other was charging her way towards the demon.

Inu Yasha blinked then ran towards the spider.

"Stay back!!" he called to the girl but she ignored as she advanced closer.

She swiped at one of the legs of the demon, kicking him too for good measure.

"Kid! Move out of the way!" Inu Yasha screamed, he was getting ready to perform the winds scar.

"No!" she screamed back. "It killed my family!"

Inu Yasha growled but still felt a little bad for her, and then he noticed the demon aiming its head at the girl, readying to incinerate her.

He gasped and looked back to where Miroku was but he was gone, he scanned his eyes around to see him flying on Kilala's back and grabbing the girl by the arm. She kicked her legs and screamed just being missed by the beam of fire.

"Let me go!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"Calm down young miss" Miroku said soothingly but the girl still kept wriggling defiantly.

'Now that she's out of the way I better destroy this demon!' Inu Yasha thought bringing the tetsusaiga over his head and slamming it on the ground. The beam of yellow flashed out of the tip and traveled to the spider but the spider wasn't stupid like the last one it quickly dodged it and sent to Inu Yasha a sprawl of fire.

Inu Yasha laughed, letting the flames take him. The spider cocked its head; he seemed to be happy about dying. The flames died down to show Inu Yasha unharmed and grinning.

"Hey asshole it's called a fire rat haori!" he snapped rudely jumping up into the air and hopping over the demon's body, and once he touched the ground he sliced a leg off of the demon, Miroku entering the picture and sliced another off with his staff.

"Hey what happened to the girl?" Inu Yasha called.

"Oh she's just hanging around" he answered pointing behind Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha looked back to see the girl all tied up with an apple in her mouth.

"Mmm mmm mmm MMMM!" she screamed.

Inu Yasha smirked and turned back to the demon. 'BLT' he remembered. He ran underneath the spiders belly about to jive his sword up into the demon's tummy when it collapsed onto Inu Yasha, thinking that he killed him. Was it ever wrong.

Inu Yasha stuck his sword up into the spiders belly and jumped up and out from under the demon and into the air. The demon shrieked in pain then dropping its six down it then faded away into nothingness, leaving one shard.

Inu Yasha dropped the shard inside a pouch he brought along, Kagome would need to purify it.

Miroku headed over to the tree where the 13 year old girl was tied too, he began to untie her.

"I'm sorry miss but that was a dangerous fight" Miroku replied pulling the ropes off and picking her up and dropping her on her feet, she spat the apple out.

She sighed in frustration. "I guess I should be thanking you" she grumbled. "But I still wanted to kill it myself!" she snapped at the monk.

"Believe me you would be dead by now" Inu Yasha butted in.

"Shut up what do you know, I wanted to avenge my parents!" she retorted. "Geez I hate yo-"

She fainted.

"Keh, stupid bitch" Inu Yasha replied coldly. "Lets go Miroku"

"Wait Inu Yasha we need to take her back with us" Miroku said picking her up carefully.

"Why!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"One she's an orphan, two she's injuried, three she's hot"

Inu Yasha sent a dry glare to Miroku at what he said.

"One thing monk I'm an orphan I got over it, two it's not our problem she's hurt and three your married!"

"I know, but if we don't bring her back Kagome will be mad at you for treating her like this."

"She doesn't know!"

"Believe me she will" Miroku answered laying the girl on Kilala's back and situating his self on the cat too.

Inu Yasha growled. "Fine! Let's just get back now so Kagome can purify this damn shard!"

* * *

There chapter 21's finished! Was it ok? The orphan actually has a big part in the plot so keep reading. Anyways see ya l8er and plz review! 


	22. Sachiko

**Disclaimer:I own drum roll plz......NOTHING! BOO YA! (I was hyper gomen)**

**A/N: YAY I HIT FIFTY! LOL Not that fifty I ain't like Kaede, I mean fifty reviews I'm really happy I never got that many so plz keep sendinI love 2 hear from the viewers! Next goal 100!**

**Chapter 22: Sachiko**

The time clicked by quickly as Kilala landed back onto the earth they were out side Kaede's hut. Miroku and Inu Yasha were already off of Kilala and pulling the girl into their when Kagome and Sango exited the hut they had gone for a visit since they were lonely.

They firstly saw the injured girl this pulled a gasp from their lips then Kagome felt it she could sense 2 jewel shards; they must have found some while they were out.

"What happened Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed worriedly running to his side.

"Some ass wipe spider attacked her village and Miroku made me bring her back" he answered gruffly with a frown on his face the usual one he had when he didn't get his way.

"Is she the only survivor?"

"No she's the only one hurt and her uncle Reimis is rebuilding their hut since their hut was only one hit" Inu Yasha replied with sarcasm, leaving Kagome to give him the irritated look on her face.

"Well hurry up she may have 3 degree burns" she ushered the door of the hut sway a side and allow the process to run quicker, Inu Yasha 'hmphed' and took his sweet ass time to enter the hut, up until the part Kagome towed him the rest of the way inside.

The orphan was laid onto a mat on the floor set in front of Kaede's body.

"Don't stress about saving her old woman" Inu Yasha said rudely.

"Inu Yasha!"

"What?"

"That's so mean!"

"So?"

"SIT!"

THUD

Kaede sighed feeling the girls pulse; it was still steady so obvivously she would live. She got out some herbs and bandages. Shippo walked in holding his top and stuffing it into his pocket.

His emerald eyes flicked around to everyone's face then the little girl on the floor.

"Is that Rin?" He asked because the girl had black hair pulled into a loose bun with a couple wisps of hair sticking all over the place she was wearing a short kimono sort of like Kohaku's only it was light purple with blue moon's and suns everywhere, Shippo just thought she got a new kimono he couldn't see her face because Kaede was busy examining her back, where she was mostly burned.

"No, we don't know who she is" Kagome answered.

"Maybe we should name her Ikeike" Inu Yasha snorted.

"SIT!"

THUD.

"What's wrong with you today!"

"ME WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"SHE'S NOT A BITCH INU YASHA!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU NEVER MET HER!"

"I JUST KNOW!"

"HOW CAN YOU JUST KNOW?"

"THAT'S IT EVERYBODY OUT!" Kaede screamed with the two yelling she couldn't put her full attention on what she was doing and she tied the girl bandage a little too hard.

Inu Yasha and Kagome shut up.

"What's your problem?!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"OUT OUT!" Kaede shouted getting a broom and sweeping at Inu Yasha out the door.

"What the hell!" Inu Yasha roared.

* * *

"There she's all bandaged she'll probably wake up later in the night" Kaede replied laying her hands on her knees to justify she was finished. 

"Now ye all know I'm not one to last a whole night awake so any volunteers? And it's a no to ye Miroku"

Miroku sighed, Sango giving him the evil eye.

Kagome looked at the girl then to Kaede. "Inu Yasha and I will do it"

"Hey I heard my name in there!" Inu Yasha called.

Kaede nodded with her eyes lidded. "Alright" she said opening her eyes again. "But ye need ye sleep too ye know"

"That's why Inu Yasha's going to watch her all night and me half a night"

"I swear to god you people are talking shit about me in there!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Yeah we're thinking about putting you in a kennel!" Kagome shouted back.

"Which is?!"

"Anyway child I am glad ye have offered to watch over her" Kaede interrupted the beginning fight, Kagome nodded.

"No problem Kaede"

* * *

The sun had just gone down and everyone was asleep but Kagome, Inu Yasha and Shippo who we're watching the girl closely, well not Inu Yasha for he didn't like her. 

"Inu Yasha hand me the shards so I can purify them" Kagome replied breaking the silence, he cocked a brow.

"Shards? I only got one"

She gazed at him suspiciously then concentrated on where the other one was, she gasped it was coming from the girl! She pinned her eyes on the girl; she then saw a light coming from her left hand.

She opened the hand and sure enough there it was she got ready to take it to purify when the girl's hand snapped shut and the girl sat up quickly falling back with a painful cry because one of the scorches was on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" The girl snapped weakly.

"I'm sorry, I was only going to purify it" Kagome answered reassuringly, the girl searched all they're faces then landed on Inu Yasha's.

"Not you"

"Hey what do you mean by that!" Inu Yasha roared.

"Calm down Inu Yasha she's been through a lot" Kagome soothed him, he growled.

The girl glanced at one of her arms, then back to Kagome.

"Who bandaged me?"

"Old lady Kaede" Kagome smiled.

"The geezer"

"INU YASHA!" she snapped whacking him up side the head. "Ow" he grumbled rubbing where her hand had hit.

Shippo sat silently as he watched every move the girl made, he admitted to himself she was pretty, he gulped was it a crush? She flicked her eyes at him.

"What are you staring at!?"

He blushed and shook his head. "Uh nothing…What's your name?" he asked innocently.

"My name is Sachiko" she answered. "You're a fox demon right?"

Shippo smiled. "Yeah" he was delighted to know she knew what he was. "And my name is Shippo"

"Nice to meet you, now I want to know where I am?" she demanded switching the question to Kagome.

"Your in Kaede's village"

"How original, and who is Kaede" Sachiko questioned.

"A geezer, and don't you sit me!" Inu Yasha replied, laying on his front so if she did say it, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Sachiko smiled sighing away her grieve, I mean she did owe them, well so she let out to portray.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, plz review! And a great thanks 2 Moon baby 2 love 2 noe u love the story the same for Inuyasharoxmysox4eva and PisxiePam,VairanFAWKES and Tara Wilson! And I really hope Ginger's ok Court (SacredArrow) LOL crazy woman well next chapter perhaps tomorrow bye bye :D! 


	23. Shippo's Crush

**Disclaimer: like always I don't own a thing**

**Chapter 23: Shippo's crush**

As the sun billowed through the window it made its way into Sachiko's eyes. She grumbled irritably, it had now been seven days since she came to the Inu Yasha group and she was hugged too many times by Kagome because the crazy woman thought she was cute.

Inu Yasha thought she was a bitch.

Miroku felt bad for her.

Sango busily kept telling her to beware of the monk and don't be afraid to hurt him if he did anything.

And lastly she knew Shippo was always following her around and hiding when ever she looked behind her because she could always see his tail poking out from the brushes and trees and one time he actually hid behind a SKINNY tree like that wasn't much of a giveaway, but his constant ensuing was a bit of a trouble when ever she needed to go somewhere on her own.

She growled at the annoying sun as she sat up, the burns didn't hurt anymore, she opened her eyes and unsurprisingly there was Shippo.

"Good morning Sachiko!" Shippo exclaimed holding a flower in his extended hand. "I picked this for you!"

Sachiko grumbled 'why did it have to be you!?' she thought. But nicely she snatched it out of his hand with a forced smile she had no intensions on making friends with these people only just acting to be one. Quite fishy isn't it?

"Do you need help standing up? Can I make you breakfast? Could I hold your hand?" Shippo suggested taking her hand and struggling to pull her up.

"Yo! Let go I'll do it myself thank you every much!" Sachiko retorted yanking her hand away from him. "Ah!" she cried as she lost her footing and fell on top of Shippo.

It looked wrong.

Especially to Miroku, Kagome and Inu Yasha who had just walked in.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened.

Kagome gasped. "Shippo your only 10 years old!"

And Miroku…

"Whoa that was fast she's all over you, you little animal you, we'll leave you two alone" he replied shining over his lips a perverted smile as he ushered Inu Yasha and Kagome out.

Sachiko looked to Shippo's face they both blushed then Sachiko screamed pulling away and smacking Shippo on the cheek.

"Don't ever help me up again retard!" she yelled while Shippo got to his feet, and faced the others.

"Guys it's not what it looks like honestly" he exploded quickly. "I was helping her up and she yanked away and lost her footing and well…uhhhh…fell on me" he said earnestly.

He guessed Kagome believed him because she broke into a fit of laughs.

"Inu Yasha remember when that happened to us and Kaede caught us and all because you didn't tell me your wounds heal ten times faster than a human" she giggled.

"I try not to remember, that was fucking embarrassing"

"That's why it's funny!"

"Keh!"

"MIROKU I NEED YOUR HELP AND YOURS TOO KAGOME!" Sango called from outside, the two sighed and left the room.

"Hey, what about me!" Inu Yasha growled turning on his heel and racing after his mate and Miroku.

Shippo shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry that happened Sachiko" he blushed with his hands held together behind his back.

Sachiko blinked taken a little aback nobody ever said they were sorry to her even if it was called for. He was ok she thought but she closed her eyes erased that thought.

"Yeah, we'll probably laugh later…maybe" she answered fixing her eyes on the wall.

Shippo smiled and glanced at her, he went closer and sat down next to her.

"Do you like drawing?"

She gasped looking at him with a smile. "Yes!" Then retracting her words she cleared her throat. "I mean no" she said dropping the smile and turning her face away.

"It's ok if you do why don't you admit it?" Shippo asked.

"I have nothing to admit" she simply answered then she remembered something she wanted well needed to do, she did want to learn more about the gang for a reason she couldn't tell Shippo.

"So Sango's a demon exterminator ay?" she said changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's really good" Shippo smiled. "The only weakness that she has is the people she loves getting hurt, and who wouldn't? And she rules at wielding her Hiraikotsu"

"Yeah…what about you?"

"I'm an awesome fighter demons kneel before me" he bragged.

"The truth"

He sighed. "I never fight I'm sort of a coward and I hate to be in a cage, but someday I'll get Inu Yasha to teach me to fight then I'll whoop his ass"

She smiled. "Well thanks" she said nicely.

"No problem but why are you thanking me?"

"Uh for telling the truth… could you do me a favor?"

"Sure like what?" he asked he'd do anything for her.

"Don't follow me around anymore not unless I say so"

He blushed, so she knew he did that. "Sure" he said disappointedly.

* * *

Sachiko opened her eyes it was pretty late at night probably midnight, she got out of the futon that was made in Kagome and Inu Yasha's hut, she slid the kitchen's sliding door, muttering she needed to go to the toilet because she was aware of Inu Yasha's ultra super hearing then entered the night closing the door behind her.

She quietly tip toed through the forest getting closer and closer to the sacred tree where Inu Yasha was sealed for 50 years it didn't take long at all either seeing as the hut was build close by to it.

The snow on the ground was starting to melt and slyly she stepped on the patches of grass that wasn't covered with snow so she would not be followed.

The trees spread away to pronounce the sacred tree where a boy about her age stood.

"Hi Sachiko" he said he's eyes distant and misty. "So do you have any news?"

Sachiko sat down on a tree root swiftly giving her a head a nod.

"Yes indeed, I have found out Shippo and Sango's weaknesses but it may be something our master all ready knows" she answered.

"Most likely but it's a start"

"Shippo can't fight at all he tries too but he can't even hurt a fly and he hates cages, now Sango's weakness is seeing family members die and friends she loves getting hurt. You can tell because when ever some one brings up Kohaku well your name she grows depressed and she usually doesn't do anything" Sachiko replied.

Kohaku nodded. "She thinks I'm her brother"

'You are her brother idiot' Sachiko thought but her master preferred he didn't know that.

"Oh and the monk and her are now married" she added.

Kohaku's eyes widened a smirk pulling across his face.

"That's something new the master hasn't heard yet" he said. "He'll like this news every much I'm sure, keep up the good work and remember you can't become friends with anyone of them only act" Kohaku warned he didn't want her to be punished like Kagura was for betraying their master.

"Who would want to be her friend anyway" Kagura announced walking over from the tree line. "Nobody has yet, if she was smart she wouldn't let everyone take advantage of her, (A/N: Not in that way)"

Sachiko looked to her feet, Kagura had a point, on the night when the spider had attacked at the Inn it was her who was watching to learn their fighting stances and when she hadn't learnt enough she was forced to throw herself in a burning building none the less and pretend she belonged to that village all because her master told her too.

Sort of like the Brooklyn bridge.

She always was an orphan and had been since she was seven. Her parents had been killed by a mysterious demon and she was left to fend for herself for four years alone where she was welcomed by nobody and for the four years she had to do everyone's work just to have a few friendships who only used her and left her on her own after all their jobs were for filled.

Only two years ago was she welcomed by a demon who needed a little help with killing some body he hated. He appeared to be better then other friends she had in the past so she obliged and joined him.

She really didn't know what the word friend really meant because once again she was doing a portion of the demon's dirty work, maybe that's just how friends were meant to treat you? She didn't know any better she wasn't taught.

"Come Kohaku we better tell Naraku the information" Kagura said taking a feather from her hair and expanding it, snapping Sachiko back to the present.

Kohaku obeyed Kagura and sat on the feather. "Bye Sachiko" he said, as they took off into the sky.

Sachiko waved.

Then sighing she headed back to the hut. "I kind of wonder why Naraku hates them so much" she said to herself. 'I sort of like them' she thought. She quickly shook her head. "I hate them" she tried saying out aloud to convince herself. "They're not friends"

* * *

Great another Gollum running around lol jk but what a mess ay Naraku is alive and Sachiko's learning all of their weaknesses! She doesn't even know what friends really are! So what will be the outcome of this? Keep reading and reviewing n u'll find out! bye! 


	24. The picnic with Kagome

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it before and I don't own it now**

**A/N: Big sorry about the wait I have the stupid flu; by the way it is now February in the feudal era, bye bye snow that's what it gets for making me sick. Sachiko can only tell Naraku's gang stuff every other week by the way. And Kohaku is mean right now cuz his memories are really lacking and he has been hanging around with Naraku for way to long. Monkey see monkey do you see. Anyway enough talk here's chapter 24!**

**Chapter 24: The picnic with Kagome**

Kagome yawned as she sat up giving Inu Yasha a side glance apparently he was still asleep. After she loosely gave her muscles a stretch she laid back down and cuddled up into Inu Yasha's sleeping form he grumbled something in his sleep and she giggled.

After a few seconds his eyes pulled open and he sighed when he found Kagome bundled in his arms, he smiled kissing her lightly on the head, Kagome looked up to meet his face.

"Your awake I see" she grinned he returned the gesture.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do today?"

"Anooo"

"Shard hunting" Inu Yasha whispered continuously.

"Well I think I'm going to go take Sachiko on a picnic and have her get to know me little bit more"

Inu Yasha snorted. "Like she doesn't know enough already, she's practically a stocker" he answered.

"Oh come on Inu Yasha its not like she's outside the door listening in"

(Outside their door)

"Come on talk about something useful" Sachiko grumbled lightly.

(Inside the room)

"Keh she could"

"Inu Yasha!"

"What she's weird"

"And you are too and I live with it, now lay off her she's been through a lot, I don't know why you have to give everyone a grudge on first impressions"

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it he grumbled a keh and got out of the bed/futon walking towards the door.

"I'm going to get some water" he said. "I'll be right back"

Sachiko on the other side of the door took a minute to decipher what he said then gasping sharply she jerked away and stood up looking left and right.

"Shit!" she panicked she could hear the foot steps coming closer, eyes bulging out of her head she lurched into a random room in the hall and quickly slid the door shut to hide. A few thumps moving across the floor out side told her he had passed by. She sighed closing her eyes to rid of the overwhelming feeling she had swimming inside her. He hadn't found her eavesdropping.

A ruffle of cloth made her eyes snapped back open.

"Sachiko?" a voice sounded it was Shippo.

She made to turn around but his voice resounded. "Don't!"

Her eyes stuck to the wall. "Should I even bother asking why I can't turn around?"

She couldn't see it but Shippo was as red as a tomato. He pulled his covers up concealing his figure hopped to the ground and wrapped himself about fifty times.

"I rather you didn't, why are you here?" He asked.

"Um I- I" Sachiko stuttered eyes still intact with the door. "I wanted to draw" she grinned that would work. "And I came to see if you wanted to too, if you were up you know" she fibbed.

Shippo blinked. "Then why were you facing the door?"

"Uh that's just how people in my village enter doorways in the morning, odd I know but we do just in case um….The person isn't descent" she replied quickly, saying every word that seemed to pop in her head.

Shippo's brows furrowed. "That's unique"

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door then Inu Yasha calling through.

"Ok I hear a girl in their Shippo and I know how you sleep nude now a days so you better quit what I knows going on or I'll come in there and beat some sense into you!"

He just had to slip Shippo slept nude didn't he?

Sachiko blushed her eyes shooting open wide.

"Um see you at breakfast" she said yanking the door open and shooting out of the room as fast as she could.

Inu Yasha blinked. She was a real fast runner when she was embarrassed.

He looked back to Shippo who was getting dressed.

"Don't look at me like that, we weren't doing anything" Shippo snapped, he was such an idiot.

* * *

Kagome stuffed some rice, soba and water into a large basket with all of her picnic things with a cheery smile on her face. Sachiko watched her from the corner of the room in boredom. 

"Finished" Kagome declared after adding some bottled spices her and Kaede made, inside the basket she looked back to Sachiko who was leaning on the wall.

"Sachiko would you like to go on a picnic with me I can get to know you more that way" she smiled.

Sachiko pulled on an incredulous expression. "Why do you want to get to know me?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Why wouldn't I"

Sachiko was still shocked as she lightly nodded her replied. "I'll go"

"Great!" she chirped. "Shippo's coming too, you don't mind do you?"

She blushed. "Er no"

Kagome raised her brows.

"Ok I do" Sachiko was still embarrassed about this morning.

"I knew it!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, Sachiko pressed herself against the wall what did she know! Did she know she was working for Naraku?

"Kn-know what?" She stuttered the blush switching to a pale white.

"Somebody's got a crush"

Sachiko's tense shoulders fell and her face turned back to normal. "No I don't" she answered with an anime sweat drop.

"Sure you don't" Kagome teased.

"Fine I'll prove it I don't care if Shippo comes ha ha!"

* * *

Kagome laid the picnic blanket down on the grass has Sachiko nor Shippo talked, side glanced or even move, they stood timidly side by side. 

Kagome sat down on the blanket the two following the gesture.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Kagome inquired.

"Yeah-" Sachiko and Shippo said at the same time both cutting off.

Kagome hadn't noticed the tense and uncomfortable aura around the two as she laid the food she brought down on the blanket. Inu Yasha and Miroku had to unwillingly fix up a few things at Kaede's.

"So what kinds of stuff do you like?" Kagome questioned breaking the silence of the atmosphere.

Sachiko's eye brow cocked, Kagome really did want to know her.

Should she tell her the truth?

"Well I guess I like drawing and origami" Sachiko answered hesitantly no one really cared about what she liked basically they only asked her what did she like to do more dust or mop.

"That's neat" Kagome beamed.

"I knew you liked drawing" Shippo finally said trying to surpass the embarrassing morning.

"Do you have any friends?" Kagome questioned. It took a second to realize most of her friends were probably wiped out by the spider attacks in her village. "I'm sorry!" Kagome gasped.

Sachiko averted her eyes. "It's ok, I didn't like my friends" she responded rather coldly, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little bad about her statement.

Silence filtered the area Kagome wasspeechless should she ask why Sachiko hated her friends or was it something she should leave her nose out of. Shippo was pretty much the same, one for the friend's part and two for her sudden honesty.

"My friends used me until their work was over" Sachiko stated she was surprised to hear another gasp from Kagome.

"Sachiko your not serious are you, why didn't you defend yourself?"

"Aren't they supposed to treat you like that?" Sachiko inquired looking up at Kagome.

Kagome seemed taken aback she was stocked Sachiko didn't know what friendsreally were. "No Sachiko they aren't supposed to treat you like that"

"They're supposed to respect you Sachiko like we do" Shippo added.

"That's right we'reyour true friends" Kagome pointed out with a reassured smile.

Sachiko blinked incredulously. They were her friends? But she never did anything for them like the others. She was confused.

"Anyway are you guys hungry I forgot all about the food" Kagome said realizing the basket full of items to eat she pull out some soba, water and plates from her basket.

Shippo offered his hands forward for a plate while Sachiko stayed silent. She hated to agree but she liked the feeling of being told she was their friend. She really felt welcome.

These people weren't as bad as Naraku had said she recalled he described them has uncaring and selfish people…Ok that was describing Inu Yasha to a T but Kagome had said he wasn't a sucker for first impressions he had to get to know people more.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Sachiko?" Kagome drew her attention on her.

"Why doesn't Inu Yasha like new people?" she asked just noticing the plate of buck wheat noodles sitting before her.

"Oh don't worry he likes you-"

"No I don't!" Inu Yasha called over from the tree line he was covered in dirt and his hair was a nice shade ofbrown and black.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha the new moon come early?" Kagome laughed Inu Yasha frowned at her.

"Keh! Kaede the hag made me dig a foot deep hole for some ass who had just died recently and Miroku didn't know I was still in the hole so pretty much he threw some really gross looking corpseat me and started to bury me alive!" Inu Yasha spat. "I got out and threw the monk in himself for a lesson."

"Sit!"

Thud.

"What was that for?!" Inu Yasha screamed at the ground spitting out clods of dirt.

"You shouldn't have topushed Miroku in that hole he didn't know you were there!"

"He could have said "I'm throwing the body in now!""

"Then everyone would think he was weird!"

"He is weird!"

"Sit!"

"Quit sitting me!"

"Not until you start being more considerate!"

"Keh!" After a few seconds he pulled off the ground looking dirtier than before if that was possible. Suddenly his eyes fell on the noodles in front of them.

"Is that ramen?"

Kagome sighed. "Inu Yasha I'd be puking right now and you know very well the well is sealed" she said beginning to tremble every time she thought of her family she felt so upset.

"Oh no I'm sorry Kagome please don't-"

And so started the spontaneous crying.

As Inu Yasha frantically tried to calm her down, Sachiko furrowed her brows.

She leaned over to Shippo.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she just really misses her family and being pregnant really worsened her emotions"

Sachiko sat in awe. "She's having a baby?"

"Yeah you didn't think she was just getting fat did you?"

Sachiko closed her mouth and glanced back to Inu Yasha trying desperately to tranquil Kagome's tears.

'She's pregnant…' she suddenly again felt the unwanted feeling again. Should she tell Naraku? Should she be the one responsible for her first real friend's death?

No she wouldn't tell him… but she would have to tell him something.

* * *

Reviews plz! 


	25. Reunited with her family

**Disclaimer: ………………….still deprived**

**Chapter 25: Reunited with her family**

Night had finally fallen it was finally the night Sachiko would have to tell Naraku something and she was all ready for it. Of course she wouldn't let it slip that Kagome was extremely vulnerable right now she only prayed he wouldn't find out on his own, she couldn't live with herself ifsomething badhappened to her. What would they say?

Sachiko drew a deep breath trying to pull herself together. She blew the butterflies away and pulled her usual cold stare across her face.

Up ahead she could see Kohaku waiting patiently on a treeroot, this time Kagura was no where in sight. He had walked here she supposed. One thing she promised to herself she would find a way to have Naraku reopen the well for Kagome.

"Hi Kohaku" Sachiko muttered taking her seat next to him on another root.

"Any news?" Kohaku cutto the chase. Sachiko nodded obediently.

"Miroku has a really horrible weakness he's terrified of deer"

"Deer? Who would be afraid of deer?" Kohaku asked he never heard of such a stupid phobia, he didn't even know that phobiaeven existed.

"Well Miroku is, every time he comes within range of one he turns white, screams at the thing for five minutes and then faints" Sachiko replied her ribs starting to hurt from not laughing out she couldn't believe Kohaku was buying this.

"Wow, how ridiculous but I'm sure Naraku will find it handy…maybe, anything else?"

"Oh yes Shippo's scared of worms!"

"Mutant ones?"

"No the ones in the garden, these people are pretty pathetic hey?"

Kohaku nodded. "Yeah"

"Kagome's scared of midgets- oh that reminds me"

"What?" pushed Kohaku.

"She's offered to take me to the future when the wells opened up someday, the idiotic girl thinks I'm her friend" Sachiko forced a laugh. "Tell Naraku to open it, her family is over there and I'm sure there is plenty of things I can find out over there…maybe things about Inu Yasha I have been told Kagome's brother idolizes the man"

Kohaku nodded once again then something struck him. "Sachiko, Naraku's gaining power for the final battle he won't be able to spare any power to reseal it"

"That's fine, I might be able to find out how she crosses times and at night I can dig up more information it will be worth it"

"But the well was strictly closed to make Kagome depressed"

"You want her demise to be quicker?" she snapped, Kohaku flinched bowing his head up and down. "Then I suspect you listen to me I know what I'm talking about I was with them for a while now"

It went quiet as Kohaku thought her words over; she always was pretty reliable and usually trust worthy so there should be no reasons why she would lie now. But why did this nagging voice in his head keep telling him she was. He shook the voice away. This was insecure Sachiko we were talking about.

"I guess it's pretty clever, I'll make sure it's done" Kohaku smiled. Sachiko stood up off the root.

"Thank you; I'll report more information the week after this one"

Kohaku nodded getting on his feet as well. He was getting ready for the walk back.

"Why didn't Kagura bring you this time?" Sachiko questioned, Kohaku stopped stretching his legs.

"She's being punished" he replied rather sadly. "She was trying to tell me some of my memories, I should be the one being punished…I asked her to tell me" he said drooping his head.

Sachiko felt bad for him and also a little shocked, she didn't really like Kagura all that much but she didn't deserve this. She was shocked because Kohaku never really acted considerable; the last time he did Naraku had forced some of Kohaku's worse memories to repeat in his head.

"Hey chin up, things will turn out for the better for her in the end" she cooed he half smiled.

"Thanks…you know you've changed somehow"

"No I haven't, I'm just looking out for a friend" she answered with a smile. He blinked did she just considered him a friend? He grinned back in gratitude.

"Thanks again Sachiko"

With that he headed through the trees without another word.

Sachiko withdrew a breath and took her own leave the separate way. She was happy that the well was going to be reopened for Kagome she was sure Kagome missed her family. Shippo had described them to her after the picnic they had with Kagome.

She started to think of her answers she gave Kohaku then laughed.

"Deer" she said aloud walking out from the trees and over to Inu Yasha's and Kagome's hut. Quietly she drew the sliding door aside.

"Where have you been wench"

Sachiko jumped about ten feet high. She turned around to see Inu Yasha behind her with his sword unsheathed, growling he dropped it to one side.

"Me what are you doing?" she replied.

"Keh I heard some one coming and I thought it was gonna be a demon" he grumbled. "Now get explaining"

"I don't have to tell you" Sachiko answered rudely, completely shoving the door aside. She took a step closer into the house but Inu Yasha placed an arm before her.

"I said explain"

Sachiko glowered at him. "Fine you want to know so bad I hate to much fiber and I had to run an errand happy?"

Inu Yasha jerked his arm away so she wouldn't touch him.

"I hope you washed your hands"

"No in my village we only wash once in a blue moon"

"Then you're sleeping outside"

"I was joking of course I washed!"

Honestly how could he be so dense?

"Keh, well get going" Inu Yasha said arrogantly re-sheathing tetsusaiga and folding his arms into his sleeves, closing his eyes in 'I'm choosing to ignore you' kind of way.

Sachiko smiled playfully before she entered the hut; very quietly she slid the door shut for a joke.

She laughed when she heard a bang on the door and a 'what the hell!' she opened it to find Inu Yasha on his butt rubbing his head and growling fiercely.

Sachiko knew right away it was a warning, so quickly she ran away down the hall and to the room where her futon was made still giggling.

Inu Yasha stood back up. Why did she have to be a girl? He can't punch a girl! It wasn't fair.

* * *

"She wants the well open does she?" Naraku stated more than asked. He was sitting in the corner of his castle like always with Kohaku directed in front of him. Naraku thought the idea over. "I suppose if she's so sure she can find out more information over there" he replied gazing his eyes over the spell scroll on his arm to make sure it was still on. "Then it will be done" he finally concluded. 

The spell scroll on his arm was to conceal his scent, they were very rare to find but it was nothing for a murderer such as Naraku.

"Kohaku?"

Kohaku nodded his attention. "Yes master Naraku"

"Keep your eyes on Sachiko"

"Yes master Naraku but why?"

"I think we have a lair on our hands"

(A/N: Could any one see a strike of lightning here and that sound in Austin Powers that usually plays whenever they find something out lol sorry that was random)

* * *

Inu Yasha had woken up early the next morning, so early the sun still hadn't risen yet but sent colorful hues of orange and blue across the sky. Jadedly he laid next to Kagome watching her sleep when he remembered Kagome was sick of water and wanted tea, since he didn't have anything else to do he kissed Kagome on the forehead and crawled out of the covers. He paused for a moment to see if he had woke her but it was acknowledged she was still asleep. With a half smile he ambled through the house and out the door. 

"She usually likes the herbs near the well" he thought aloud, and that was what he would get her. 'It's a good thing I didn't bring Kagome; I don't think she wants to go near the well to much anymore' he considered, thinking sadly for her he didn't blame her.

The walk to the well was no time because of the convenient location of their home. The dew on the grass made his feet cold as he passed the well to the patch of herbs behind it.

'Cool the wells open' he thought absentmindedly, getting on his knees and heaving some herbs out of the earth, when he realized what he just thought.

"The wells open!" he gasped, jumping to his feet and hopping over to the well, he looked down the port between times, thepurple and red mist was gone.

Utterly shocked he waved a hand around inside it.

"The barrier is gone" he whispered to himself after that statement he tugged his hand out of the well and raced back home leaving the herbs scattered over the wet grass.

Inu Yasha slammed the door to one side and ran to their bedroom.

"Kagome wake up" Inu Yasha replied loudly shaking her shoulder, Kagome moaned.

"What" she said hoarsely.

"You have to come with me! Something good has happened!" he shrieked, she opened her eyes; she wasn't going to be left alone until she went. Sighing she got out of the covers only to be picked up impatiently by Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha I can walk you know"

"I know but you're too slow" he said running out of the hut and jumping over the trees.

"And you're gonna kill the baby in a minute" Kagome shrieked her eyes widening, she wasn't afraid of heights or anything she was just a little worried.

"You can trust me!"

Inu Yasha landed gracefully on the ground a little away from the well.

'Why did he bring me here' she wondered. She then gasped. 'Is it?!'

She got out of Inu Yasha's arms and ran to the well, she looked down.

"It's open!" she cried. "Oh my gosh! Inu Yasha I'll meet you over!" Kagome wasted no time as she flung her body into the well tears streaming down her cheeks.

Inu Yasha smiled following after her.

Over in the tree line Sachiko watched with a smile too.

Kagome ran down the shrine with the sun rising up behind her. Contentedly she screamed her family's names.

"MOM! GRAMPS! SOTA!"

Ahead she saw the door on her house glide away her mother and brother coming out and speeding towards her.

"Kagome!" her mother and brother called her grandpa coming out of the house after them.

They met half way her mother and herself crying as they embraced in a death grip, Sota clasping on too.

Inu Yasha smiled contently as he walked closer to the family. Once Kagome finished hugging her mother and Sota she hugged her grandfather who was on the verge of tears as well. They were all happy to reunite.

Even Inu Yasha too.

* * *

I feel all warm inside 4 them don't u? I know if I didn't see my family for a long time in Kagome's situation I'd be depressed. Anyway drop me a line tell me if u liked the chapter and I'll c ya later! 


	26. Guess what mom?

**Chapter 26: Guess what mom?**

Kagome was pressed against a chair as her mother erupted with questions of her daughters long absent and how she and everything was. Kagome had answered every question honestly, she had no idea why the well was blocked off, and all she could say was it was blocked by somebody who held a grudge against her and knew about the time travels through it.

"I was so worried! You never left that long before I thought you were dead" Mrs.H said earnestly reliving the sorrow she lived through while Kagome was gone.

"I tried to get over there but I couldn't" Sota added.

"I'm sorry you were all worried" Kagome answered still a little astounded she was sitting in her real home again. There was so much catching up to do, like had anything new happened around in her era, like did her friend Ayumi end up getting a date with her secret crush, did Sota join the basketball team, were they excited about her BABY! She forgot about that! They still didn't know she was pregnant!

Inu Yasha was the only one who seemed to notice Kagome's face redden; he wondered what the matter was and why she was turning that color. She shifted her eyes on him then her stomach, that's when he caught on and hit the same realization her family still didn't know about the pup.

"We have a lot of catching up on don't we Kagome" Mrs.H smiled, Kagome forced a smile.

"Yeah we do"

"So what's have you been doing?"

"I-I-I" she cleared her throat. "I was helping Sango seeing as she's having a baby, Inu Yasha has been too"

"What happened to Miroku" Mrs.H asked it didn't sound like the father was helping all that much.

"Oh he's helping too, they built a hut, Inu Yasha built me one too. It's a replica of our house…well our- I mean MY room and dining room really" she faked laugh.

"That was sweet of you dear" Mrs.H chirped with a warm smile still plastered on her face directing it to Inu Yasha. He blushed and looked away.

"Keh well staying with a lech didn't sound appealing to me"

Mrs.H lightly laughed. "I guess not. Anything else happen Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer she was in her own little world right then. 'Would she understand would she even care? I know it's a little early to be having a pup I mean baby but I am eighteen…I think I should tell her in private Gramps is gonna freak.'

"Kagome dear?"

Kagome directed her attention back on her mother. "Mother could I talk to you alone" she finally came to say.

"Uh sure dear" she answered getting up with Kagome and heading over to the kitchen, Kagome sending a 'stay here' glance at Inu Yasha entering the other room.

Once she was gone, grandpa narrowed his eyes moving his hand to grab something out of his shirt and pulling out crappy ofuda's.

"Now that she is gone, demon be gone"

"Oh great!"

* * *

Kagome's mother pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for her daughter, afterwards she plugged in the kettle. 

Kagome sat down and waited for her mother to seat herself.

"Now what is it honey?" Mrs.H said reassuringly, Kagome wouldn't admit she wasn't nervous she had heard of some mothers totally shunning their kids for stuff like this even if she was a eighteen she wasn't sure that was enough. She drew a breath.

"Mom you like Inu Yasha right?" she started it out.

"Yes dear is this really the reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"No no, could you ever picture him as a father someday?"

Mrs.H raised an eyebrow growing a little suspicious. "I could why?"

"Could you picture yourself as a grandma?"

Mrs.H definitely knew now what she was talking about. "Honestly? Are you?"

Kagome gulped making a small nod.

"Well Kagome" her mother said blankly. "I will be very disappointed if the baby doesn't have Inu Yasha's ears" she smiled widely.

Kagome giggled feeling a truck lift off her shoulders.

"Were you worried I was going to run to the next room and beat up Inu Yasha and shut you away and not allow you to step out of the shrine again" she said with a giggle.

Kagome laughed. "Well I didn't particularly see that but I was sure you were going to shun me"

"Never dear, it was your decision you are eighteen you're probably going to stay in the feudal era. I'm actually really happy." Her mother cheered. "You'll have to tell your grandfather and Sota too don't worry I'll make sure Grandpa doesn't do anything drastic."

They both got up and walked back to the living room.

Kagome laughed. "Too late"

Her mother joined too, for Inu Yasha sat on a chair plastered with fake spell scrolls and Grandpa slapping one here and there…scary he actually smacked some scrolls around the uh um private parts. Inu Yasha looked extremely pissed.

"Grandpa lay off" Kagome replied, Grandpa seemed sort of disappointed but sat down on the couch.

"I have to tell you guys something" Kagome said, Mrs.H sat next to Grandpa as he and Sota pointed their attention on Kagome.

"I'm-"

"Staying in the feudal era?" Sota interfered.

"That too" she nodded. "I'll visit don't worry. Now I'm-"

"Out of supplies!" Sota exclaimed thinking this was charades except they didn't act this round only gave clues.

"Well Ineed more supplies too, now let me finish" Kagome said starting to get frustrated. "I'm hav-"

"You're having surgery!"

"Shut up Sota!"

"Mom!"

Mrs.H sighed. "Sota just listen to your sister"

Sota crossed his arms with a pout.

Kagome sighed frustratingly, placing a smile on. "I'm having-"

"A problem"

"Mom!"

Inu Yasha growled getting extremely annoyed. "She's having my pup"

* * *

How will Sota and Gramps react keep reading to find out and review review review :) 


	27. Baby names

**Chapter 27: Baby names**

After the abrupt outburst from the hanyou the room went quiet and Grandpa looked like he was going to blow up and Sota's face kind of retched in a red.

Inu Yasha started to think maybe he should have not said anything; grandpa peeled his eyes off Inu Yasha and to his granddaughter he got ready to make a comment but Sota replied first, once again interrupting some one.

"Ew so you two did it?" Kagome giggled at her brother's immaturity and Inu Yasha kind of blush.

"Young lady what were you thinking, get over here dog boy I'll teach you to molest-" Mrs.H covered his mouth, while holding the old man back so he wouldn't start throwing scrolls on to Inu Yasha again.

"I didn't molest her old man!" Inu Yasha shot back, Kagome's face went to crimson.

"Can we not talk about this?" Kagome whimpered in embarrassment.

"Mmmfummmum" Grandpa mumbled into Mrs.H's hand, Mrs.H put on a smile.

"He said that's fine dear and he gives you his blessing"

"Nomf I dinnet (translation No I didn't)"

Kagome half smiled. "Gramps you have to understand I'm not a little girl anymore and Inu Yasha is my age in demon years"

Grandpa went quiet.

"What are you guys gonna name the baby?" Sota questioned with a smile spread across his face.

"Um I'm not really sure we don't even know its gender" Kagome answered. "Not that we want to find out it wouldn't be a surprise then"

"You know dear the Library has a name book and I may have one lying around somewhere too, you could pick out a boy and girl name you like in it" Mrs.H offered.

"You know that's a good idea, then I need to restock a lot of items and we got to get back so Sango and Miroku don't worry about us, oh and poor Shippo and Sachiko must be starving" Kagome gasped and with the history those two have she was a little bit worried.

Her mothers face never dropped the smile.

"Well so you two don't waste anytime how about you start heading over to the Library now and I'll search for the book while you're away" Mrs.H suggested she wasn't exactly sure where the book was, it had been awhile since Sota was born.

"That would be great thanks mom" Kagome chirped, pulling on a coat and plopping a hat onto Inu Yasha's head. Inu Yasha wasn't too happy about it, then again when was he ever happy about wearing a hat.

They all said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you soon again' before the miko and hanyou were lightly heading over to the shrine steps.

"Kagome get on my back we'll get there quicker, the pup will be okay I promise" Inu Yasha replied, he grumbled why was he so soft all of a sudden!

He felt Kagome climb on and he made sure she was secured before leaping into the air and over the steps and down on a moving car.

Inside it they heard people talking.

"What was that dog!"

"I don't know?"

"Get your gun, where is it?"

"I don't know"

"Do you know anything?"

"I don't know"

Inu Yasha was puzzled. 'What's a gun?'

"Inu Yasha jump onto that building over there before we get in trouble"

Inu Yasha nodded springing his legs up and flying gracefully to the building.

"Dog did you see that!"

"I don't know"

"It was batman! I swear!"

"I may not know anything but man you're a dumbass"

(A/N: if you found that stupid sorry I drank to much pop and when ever that happens I practically think everything's funny)

* * *

It wasn't long till Inu Yasha fully landed in the alley behind the library, there was little talk between the couple as Inu Yasha helped Kagome get off his back. After they made sure Inu Yasha's hat was on tightly, they exited the alley and swerved over to inside the warehouse of books.

They came up to a shelve called non-fiction row B.

"Inu Yasha could you help me by looking for books called Baby names and stuff like that?" She asked sitting on her knees and dragging a finger along the volumes of novels. "And don't you use any demonic powers here"

Inu Yasha had just pulled out a baby name book when….

"Demonic powers Kagome?" A voice came from behind her.

"Yes" Kagome said swerving around. "Absolutely no-."

Kagome went pale white in front of her was Hojo! Oh no! Would if Inu Yasha and him have a fight here of all places they almost did in a school play she was in once. (A/N: Ep 134 or sumthin I can't remember)

Kagome shot Inu Yasha a 'don't you start a fight or the sittings will come' glance. Inu Yasha gulped. She was glad Hojo didn't see her expression, Kagome got to her feet.

"Yes demonic powers, Inu Yasha here is um" she looked around and saw a book called 'being loud in an opera'. "He is very loud in public places so I call it demonic powers."

Inu Yasha furrowed his eyebrows but he didn't say a word.

"Inu Yasha" Hojo said aloud. "Isn't this man your boyfriend, and why is he holding a naming book?"

Kagome growled in her throat, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka must have told them about the boyfriend part!

"Yes he's my boyfriend, and well um the book is for another friend of mine" Kagome answered, she really didn't feel like telling him about her pregnancy.

"Oh" Hojo half smiled, he was a little hurt that Inu Yasha really was her boyfriend. "Why didn't she get it?"

"One of those bad days, she hasn't stopped screaming caveman language all day" Kagome replied.

"Oh, well I need to get a few books" Hojo smiled. "So I'll see you later Higurashi"

Kagome grinned too. "Bye Hojo"

Once he was gone Inu Yasha twirled her to face him.

"Who was he!" he snapped angrily. "My old friend, now stop your jealousy and let's get going home"

"I'm not jealous" Inu Yasha growled in his throat while Kagome checked the book out.

* * *

"Lets see, Kira it means the sun?" Kagome read, she looked up to see Sango and Inu Yasha shaking their heads. Sachiko and Shippo were outside playing with the villagers and Miroku was getting some fire wood alone.

"Could I make a suggestion?" Sango asked.

"Sure Sango"

Sango took the book and flipped three quarters though the book, she handed it back to Kagome still pointing to one of the names.

"I think it's the best name in there" Sango commented.

Kagome laughed and read out loud. "Sango which means coral"

"Told you it was the best" she laughed along.

Kagome flipped some more pages over.

"Ren means water lily"

"Hell no" Inu Yasha snorted.

She flipped back to the beginning.

"Aiko beloved one"

"No"

"Akiyama, the autumn?"

"No"

"Cho means butterfly"

"No"

"Haruko?"

"No!"

"Well you read some then!" Kagome grumbled, handing him the book.

He looked down at the pages. "Hey Kaede's names in here!"

"Inu Yasha just start making suggestions"

"Ok fine I'm just surprised that the ancient farts name is in here"

"Sit!"

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I think I'm going to see if Miroku needs any help with anything"

"No you don't have to leave cause of him"

"Actually I'd rather" Sango said under her breath.

But they didn't hear her as Inu Yasha and Kagome shouted at each other.

* * *

Sorry for the wait I've been busy with play rehearsals, today is the first début. Well RR and ja ne! 


	28. It wasn't just a walk

**Disclaimer: I own nodda**

**Chapter 28: It wasn't just a walk**

14 days later….

Shippo tossed in his bed, he was restless. He opened his emerald eyes sitting up with a frown.

"I give up" he simply said. He had tried everything water, counting sheep and even running around his room twenty times which he got a smack on the head by Inu Yasha for awakening him.

Then suddenly he heard footprints going threw the kitchen and towards the door. So Sachiko couldn't sleep either.

'Wonder where she's going?' He speculated getting out of his bed and sneaking out into the hall. Maybe she wouldn't mind him following this once, he would surprise her for a joke he nodded in agreement to his thought.

Silently he waited till the sound of swishing grass became distant until he himself chased out secretively following after his friend and crush.

'She's headed to the sacred tree' Shippo realized after not too long. 'Why is she going there…' he shook his head to rid of that thought. 'She's only going for a walk Shippo jeez.'

He continued to walk until he heard Sachiko's feet stop moving.

'I'll sneak up on her now' he sniggered quietly bringing his foot out of the tree line when something caught his attention, a male voice was talking and not just to anyone but to Sachiko!

'Is she two-timing!' Shippo screamed in his head, he had to see who it was so quietly he moved over a couple steps. Straight clear in his view was none other than Kohaku, with Kagura leaning on a tree a little ways behind him.

"Hello again Sachiko" Kohaku replied. "Well any news?"

Sachiko nodded. "Yes, I have news that Naraku will find very handy" she answered with a cunning smile, of course keep in mind all what she was saying was lies.

"Spill them then, we haven't got all night" Kagura raised her voice; it was still dulled and lazy like always.

"Inu Yasha is low on stamina lately, Kagome's miko powers have creased from unknown resources, Miroku's also terrified of bunnies, and Shippo is the same as always" she said, holding back any kind of expression.

Shippo was paralyzed, she was Naraku's spy! The whole time she wasn't really an ally or friend she was one of them. He didn't know that Sachiko had just lied because he didn't know everything about the group; they some times kept stuff to themselves. This hurt him horribly, she betrayed them…she betrayed her friends.

"Good work, you're very good at this. Report back in two weeks, see you then" Kohaku said, Sachiko nodded. Shippo headed over to where she would leave.

"Good bye" she answered swinging around and sauntering away.

Kohaku watched her until she was gone.

"Kohaku hurry and get on the feather" Kagura hissed urgently, Kohaku obeyed her and sat down.

They catapulted into the atmosphere.

'This isn't the way to Naraku's castle' Kohaku thought. "Where are we going Kagura" he questioned turning around to face her. She kept looking straight.

"Quiet down, we're following her."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember, Naraku ordered us to keep an eye on her, and if you can even remember not once did she cross over to the other era once in the last two weeks."

"Maybe she was busy"

"Why are you defending her all of a sudden?"

"I-I'm not" he turned away, his cheeks blushing.

"Hm sure your not" she snorted sarcastically. "There she is"

Sachiko yawned into her hand still striding threw the forest, when she found Shippo standing in the middle of the path.

Sachiko had a pang of nervousness; he didn't see what she just did, did he?

"Hey Shippo" she greeted; he looked up pinning her eyes with his. He had mixed expressions but the one that shown through the most was sorrow. "What's wrong?"

The kit narrowed his eyes.

"You know perfectly well traitor"

She sighed, so he did know, she kneeled down so she could explain.

"Shippo you don't understand I-"

"I understand clearly, you used us and stole our entire private secrets and told them to Naraku! You betrayed us Sachiko!"

Kagura landed her feather, standing over in the shadows with Kohaku.

"Shippo let me explain, they were all lies!"

"I don't believe you Sachiko, you must leave…go back to Naraku. I won't tell them you betrayed us because I don't want Kagome and Sango to harm their babies by worrying…"

"Shippo please listen to me!"

"No! Good bye Sachiko"

Sachiko's eyes began to gloss; there went the only friends she ever had. She was all alone again.

"I swear I can prove I'm innocent, let me explain"

Shippo felt horrible now had she was crying, but this was just another act wasn't it? Sighing he sat down next to her.

"Well start explaining" he said calmly, she wiped some tears from her cheek and glanced to Shippo's face.

"I always was an orphan, and it's true I was a part of Naraku's team but that's because I was loner, I wanted to feel welcomed. But, he never really showed any kindness or loyalty to me like you guys do. I was messenger in the beginning yes, but that's because I was told you were the bad guys. I know the truth now and then I started lying about your weaknesses." She sniffed, she was being genuine Shippo could tell.

Shippo had an intake of breath. "How many true weaknesses does Naraku know?"

Sachiko took a moment to think. "He knows about Sango and Miroku's marriage, your fear of cages, Sango seeing people she cares about die. And Inu Yasha's being more soft towards Kagome"

"Does he know about their pregnancies?" Shippo asked this was really important.

Kagura smiled to herself. Naraku would know now.

As Kohaku kept watching, Kagura slipped away on her feather, this was news Naraku would definitely need to hear.

Kohaku gazed beside him to where Kagura was, he was going to beg her not to tell Naraku about this information. But she was gone!

'Oh no would if she's on her way to Naraku!' The reason he didn't want Kagura to rat on Sachiko was because, he had grow pretty fond of her and he secretly hated Naraku and wanted Sango to live so he could learn the truth behind all of what was happening, maybe she was his sister, but every time he thought of sneaking over and asking this painful feeling would come spearing through his heart and he'd sometimes lose control of himself.

"No, Naraku doesn't"

Shippo sighed. "Ok"

"There you guys are Kagome's worried sick" Inu Yasha growled. "What were you two doing alone in the forest?"

"Um we were going for a walk, but uh" Shippo fibbed.

"We got bored of that and started counting ants!" Sachiko finished. Ok it was a lame ending but maybe the half-demon would believe them.

"Keh yeah right, now let's get going back before Kagome has a preemie"

They all obeyed and followed behind Inu Yasha back home.

Kohaku bit his lip. They should know that Kagura was on her way to spill Kagome and Sango's news to Naraku.

He would go out now and tell them, but he wouldn't know what to say.

Hey Kagura knows Kagome and Sango are having a baby you better go catch her!

Definitely wouldn't work.

He would have to help no matter what, especially for Sango and his friend Sachiko.

* * *

Hmmmm what do you think's going to happen, review and say. 

And Inuyasharoxmysox4eva asked if a hanyou and a nihon (human) have a baby would it be a quarter demon? Yes it would but with a father such as Inu Yasha who practically fights like a full demon and a mother such as Kagome who has lots a miko chikara (priestess power) that baby is gonna be pretty strong either ways.

And intelectualy inhanced one you can either talk to me with my e-mail with ison myprofileor when I get my chat board up on my site ok I'll notify you when its up.

RR and I'll c u pplz later!


	29. Naraku’s Plan

**Chapter 29: Naraku's Plan**

Kohaku had an intake of breath before entering Naraku's fortress, he needed to make sure he would be able to surpass the following with out seeming suspicious and provoke his master.

'I'll be able to do this' he said in his head, before opening the door into where Naraku inhabited.

"I've returned master Naraku" he replied as usual.

"Kohaku" Naraku drawled with a malicious smile. "Is it true Kagome is carrying Inu Yasha's pup and Sango's carrying Miroku's"

Kohaku slightly bit the inside of his lip. "Yes, it's true"

"And is it true Sachiko no longer supports me" he asked his smile widened.

"Yes" Kohaku answered curious to know why Naraku was smiling.

"I see" Naraku glanced over to where Kagura stood with her fan. "Sachiko is no longer any use to me. Kagura I trust you will know what to do"

Kagura nodded swishing her fan open. "That I do"

"No!" Kohaku shouted.

Naraku gazed back to Kohaku. "What is that Kohaku? Are you in love with Sachiko?"

Kohaku gulped quietly. "No, it's just" he quickly thought of a plan. He smiled too an exact replica of Naraku's. "I want to kill her"

Naraku looked impressed, Kagura seemed stunned. "My my Kohaku since when did you harbor such feelings"

"Since I found out she was lying to our master" he lied.

"Hmm, then you may I have a little plan in store for Inu Yasha and his group"

"A plan?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes, why do you want in on it has well?"

"It depends, will I be able to murder any of those idiotic fools?"

"I love the attitude Kohaku, you can kill Sango" he replied, taking a moment before he would tell him the plan.

* * *

It was the next day in the evening Sango and Kagome with Miroku and Inu Yasha across from them were all busy trying to find a name for their babies, they were using the one Kagome's mother gave them seeing as the other book was due.

"Momiji means Japanese maple trees?" Sango suggested to Miroku.

"I like Mataro" Miroku answered.

"Well to bad, sounds like your saying retard"

"Inu Yasha do you like Sekai it means world" Kagome looked sideways to him, she glared he was sleeping!

"You jerk" she muttered. "I guess I'll pick a name without him."

Miroku yawned gazing out through the window to check what time it was.

"Sango are you tired?" he inquired, he glanced at her, her eyes were drooping.

"Kagome I think were going to start heading home okay"

"Oh ok" Kagome agreed standing on her feet to walk them to the door.

"Goodnight Kagome" Sango and Miroku replied, Kagome smiled.

"Night, see you guys later"

They nodded exchanging warm expressions. "Bye"

And they were gone. Kagome ambled back to Inu Yasha, she kneeled before him and kissed his cheek.

"Wake up Inu Yasha" she cooed. "Whoa" she yipped as she was pulled into his arms. She matched her face up with his.

"You missed" he said kissing her back on the lips, she instantly melted kissing back exactly like the first time.

"Ew get a room"

Inu Yasha and Kagome broke a part to see Shippo standing in the hallway.

Kagome giggled and Inu Yasha growled.

"What do you want squirt?"

"I came out for something to drink"

Inu Yasha made to move but Kagome pressed him back down. "I'll do it" she said gaining her feet and ambling over to the cupboards that were filled with ramen, rice, futuristic things, some water, and a pack of Pepsi. She scanned her eyes around the small area way in the back of the cupboard the last and only water bottle sat alone; she quickly grabbed it and tugged it out.

"Here you go Shippo" she said cheerfully, Shippo graciously seized the bottle from her with a half smile.

"Thanks Kagome" he made to go back to his room, when he was interrupted by Kagome.

"Has Sachiko gone to bed?"

Shippo turned only his face to meet hers. "Yup, she went five minutes ago"

She nodded. "Thanks Shippo have a good night"

"You too" Shippo answered resuming his walk to his room and closing the door.

Kagome resettled herself in Inu Yasha's lap. "Now where were we?" Kagome smiled before looking at this face, she grumbled Inu Yasha had fallen asleep. She sighed and shook his shoulder.

"Inu Yasha lets go to bed" Kagome said. He nodded tiredly and stood up with her in his arms bridal-style; he opened his eyes slightly and finished getting to their room for the night.

* * *

Kagome's watch chimed midnight, as her eyes drew open to the darkness and silhouettes filling the atmosphere, her mouth was extremely dry and it was crying for some water.

She looked to her left to see Inu Yasha sleeping with his arm around her; he seemed really in a deep sleep tonight. She lightly kissed his nose, before slowly, very slowly lifting his arm and slinking out of the bed picking up a teddy bear and laying it under his stretched out arm. He mumbled something and squeezed the plushie closer.

She surpassed a giggle and ambled out into the kitchen when it struck.

"I gave Shippo the last water bottle" she groaned, Pepsi definitely wouldn't help the situation so she would just have to go to the closest river.

"Yeah that will work" she said out loud to herself, sauntering to and out the door quietly and threw the silent forest.

Little did she know right when she left Kohaku came into the area where her house was.

He kept glancing behind his shoulder making sure he was not followed; he disagreed with the thought of throwing rocks at the windows, for he only needed Sachiko.

He first gazed into the room where Inu Yasha was asleep.

'Isn't he a little old to be sleeping with stuffed animals?' then he came to the baby room which was empty, then Shippo's window.

'AH! I just saw hell!' he screamed in his head, shaking violently but still moving over until plain in view he saw Sachiko cuddled up inside a futon, she actually for once her life looked happy. 'Why couldn't I have done that' he thought then blushed just catching his thoughts. He cleared his throat.

"Sachiko" he whispered loudly, she didn't budge. He sighed and pulled the sliding window open a peak. "Sachiko!" he whispered a bit louder this time, her eyes flinched then pulled open she looked up at the window and the boy outside, and curiously she pushed her covers off and came closer to the window.

She gasped. "Kohaku what are you doing here?" she whispered back, she felt happy to see him, normally he never visited.

"Come outside its urgent" he demanded. By the tone he was using it was serious like a life or death situation. She understood him, and rapidly tip-toed out of the hut and meeting him in the middle.

"Doushite? (Whats wrong?)" She inquired.

"Kagome is in danger Sachiko"

"What?" Sachiko gasped, she was stunned, Kagome just couldn't be in danger!

"Naraku found out that she's pregnant"

Sachiko went silent, her eyes were wide and her face was pale, she was speechless.

"He's going to kidnap her, and if Inu Yasha doesn't find her in three days she will die"

"No he can't do that!"

"Sachiko, you must make sure she doesn't leave the house alone" Kohaku urged, Sachiko nodded.

"Good"

After he said this one of those awkward silences fell over them.

"So why does Inu Yasha still sleep with stuffed animals?" Kohaku asked trying to make conversation.

"He doesn't"

"He does now"

"No that was probably Kagome"

Kohaku eyes widened. "She wasn't lying next to him"

"What do you mean she wasn't! She always does!"

"Wake Inu Yasha and hurry, I need to get back as soon as I can to Naraku"

Sachiko was frightened now by his statement, of all nights she just had to leave on this one!

"Okay run fast Kohaku!" she shrilled, as she herself ran back into the hut, down the hallway and to where Inu Yasha was asleep, she threw the door aside.

"Inu Yasha wake up! Something bad happened!" she screamed.

"Your monthly friend say hello?" he asked hoarsely after a moment of silence.

"NO!"

"Wet the bed?"

"I'M FRICKEN 13! Kagome's in danger!"

He jumped out of the bed. "What! How?" he bellowed.

"Naraku's still alive and he knows Kagome is having a baby!"

"WHAT! Wait! How do you know Naraku?"

"Just hurry!"

Growling he lowered to her level. "Get on!"

"Why are you bringing me?"

"You have explaining to do on the way!" he shouted, she bit her lip and did as she was told. She was secured and they were off.

* * *

Kagome finally made it to the river; it was a very nice night she thought as she got onto her knees and drank some water in her cupped hands. Did it ever help her dry mouth it was glorious.

She resumed getting some more water, when she found a reflection of not just her own but a man in a baboon suite holding a rope and not just that but smiling.

Too late.

* * *

Cliff hanger! I'm evil aren't I! But don't worry I'll probably update sooner than I have been lately sorry for that, thanks 4 all the reviews and don't stop sending.

Intelctually inhanced one this is the link (by the way don't add the spaces)

**www. freegb. net/gbook. cgi?132511**

Ja!


	30. Three days

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter even though I was incredibly hyper when I wrote it well enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: Three days**

Kagome shrilled as she kicked and threw her arms around trying to get Naraku's hands away from her.

"If I was you, I would stop struggling" Naraku threatened coolly, Kagome just growled there was nothing he could do to her, yes she was carrying a baby right then but she would make sure he never tried anything to harm it.

'Why did I have to leave my arrows? Kagome your such a dope!' she shouted in her head.

Naraku just shook his head from her defiantness then caught her flailing arms with one hand and pressed his other hand over her nose and mouth. Kagome sunk her teeth into his hand, Naraku didn't even finch, and before she knew it miasma consumed her nostrils and she collided into darkness, she had fainted.

"Foolish woman, if she wasn't carrying Inu Yasha's kid, it would be dead now" he said aloud.

"Then why don't you kill it now?" A voice sounded behind him.

"Because Kohaku Inu Yasha needs to be around to witness the death, it's no fun otherwise" Naraku answered not turning his face to meet his once as he coiled the rope around her arms and legs. "Kagura bring her into the sky on your feather immediately"

Kagura 'hmphed' she didn't want to do anything, even though she was the reason Kagome was being abducted. She sighed exasperatingly, plucking the enchanted feather out of her hair and tossing it up as it expanded instantly to body size.

Naraku laid Kagome on the end of it, as Kagura climbed on in the front.

"Kohaku go with them" Naraku said.

"How am I going to fit?" Kohaku asked.

"Make room"

"Yeah Kohaku hang off the end by your shirt" Kagura teased giggling.

"No"

"Then sit Kagome up and have her lean on someone" Naraku directed, pulling the top half of Kagome up and allowing Kohaku to slip behind her. Once he was secured he dropped her onto Kohaku.

"There everyone fits"

"One problem master Naraku, I can't breathe!" Kohaku croaked gently trying to push her up.

"Then lean her on Kagura"

"No!" Kagura snapped. Naraku growled heaving Kagome forward onto the wind sorceress.

"When they arrive fly up…" Naraku ordered, turning around to face the tree. "Now we wait…"

"Uh sir she's drooling on me"

"Kagura deal with it"

"But its gro-"

"Silence!"

* * *

Inu Yasha had just made it to Kaede's village; he would need Miroku and maybe Sango's help. Sachiko just finished telling what happened and everything, including the dirt about her. 

"I am really sorry, and I know you don't like me very much, but don't kick me out please" Sachiko pleaded, Inu Yasha just growled.

"How the hell could you consider Naraku your friend!" he barked. Sachiko closed her eyes.

"The main thing now is I don't anymore"

Inu Yasha growled. "You better hope she's alive"

That said Inu Yasha just entered Miroku and Sango's home.

"Miroku, I think were being robbed" Sango whispered shaking her husbands shoulder. "Miroku wake up"

Miroku snorted. "What"

"There's a robber in the house"

"That's nice" Miroku mumbled closing his eyes and turning onto his side.

Sango grumbled in frustration. She gritted her teeth and kicked him out of the covers onto the floor.

"Ok I'll investigate" Miroku grumbled back, grabbing his staff, he could hear footsteps coming closer until they were right outside the sliding door.

Miroku jerked it open and swung the staff out and into something alive for he heard a good 'Omf,' something dropping to the floor and then laughing. Sango grabbed her boomerang and lit the lantern next to her.

Before them was Inu Yasha huddled in a ball holding something and it wasn't his stomach, and Sachiko rolling around laughing.

"I told you to knock first!" Sachiko managed to say.

Sango switched her face over to Miroku, she giggled the look on his face was priceless, he was stunned, un-envious of course and regretful.

"Are you okay!" Miroku finally said.

"Do-I-look-okay" Inu Yasha griped. "The-lower-half-of-my-body-is-numb"

Miroku bit his lip. "I'll help you up" he said hooking around his waist and raising him up. "Apparently it seems you'll only be having one kid Inu Yasha"

"I'm gonna slaughter you" Inu Yasha growled his face a deep red. "And quit laughing, that is definitely not funny"

"Oh yeah it is! Your face was all red you looked like you were consti-" Inu Yasha glared at her. "I'm done"

"Miroku and Sango hurry up, get your weapons Kagome's in trouble, Naraku isn't dead"

"Kagome" Sango gasped, she got out of her bed, grabbed her boomerang and exterminator outfit.

"Sango I'd prefer you stayed here" Miroku said softly.

"Miroku I need to get Kohaku back"

Miroku sighed he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Lets go!"

After that statement they were off, Inu Yasha running faster than ever before he needed to make up for the time wasted. They were just passing the stream when they saw a woman hunched over drinking water, not just anybody but Kagome!

Inu Yasha sighed with relief; he let Sachiko get off his back.

"Kagome don't you ever come here without me again!" Inu Yasha shouted.

Miroku and Sango both looked at one and other, having a silent debate on if that was really Kagome.

Kagome stood up her back still facing Inu Yasha.

"Are you done? Lets go home" Inu Yasha replied placing a hand on her shoulder. He never saw the smirk upon her face until she launched around driving a knife into his arm.

Inu Yasha gasped sharply, Kagome yanked the blade back out and Inu Yasha covered it with his hand, he glowered at 'Kagome.'

"You have a sick obsession with turning into girl, you bastard!" Inu Yasha growled. Kagome's smirk became bigger, her features melted away to present Naraku in his monkey suite.

"More entertaining"

"He's that lonely" Miroku muttered under his breathe.

"Listen up half breed I'm only going to say this once"

"Where is Kagome!" Inu Yasha roared.

Naraku ignored him and advanced. "You have exactly three days to find her, if you don't by then Kagome will die along with your descendent"

"You bastard! You'll hand her over now!" Inu Yasha screamed, tearing his sword out and slicing it threw Naraku's body, behold another puppet. Inu Yasha dropped to his knees punching the ground with his fist.

Miroku walked over to his friend's side. "We will find her, don't worry"

"Yes we will"

They all gasped and looked behind them.

* * *

Who is it? Review your guessing. I hold you liked the chapter even though I had a to much sugar lol 

Intelectuallyinhancedone try going to my site which is on my profile page, and on the front page there is a link going to a chat page, once your there just write intelectuallyinhancedone, write a message and click sign book I think it will work then, I think.

Well c ya!


	31. Secrets now told

**A/N: 107 reviews whoa u guys must really do love the story I usually only get twenty for my stories! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter! By the way 2 people guessed right, lets see who it was!**

**Chapter 31: Secrets now told**

Naraku smiled as he walked inside an icy cave, before Kagura and Kohaku would arrive he would need to conceal a strong barrier over the entrance leading in.

He swung around on his heel and brought up his hands, he closed his eyes to concentrate, then after five or six minutes his hands resided loosely as where they were before, and straight before him gleamed a red and purple wall of mist. The barrier was complete.

He activated a way to only let himself and only pass through and out, everyone else would not ever be able to do so no matter how much strength they possessed.

A thump was heard outside just then. 'Must be Kagura' he thought to himself as he exited the cave, and sure enough there they were. Kohaku climbed off first, Kagura following off second, once her feet touched the forest floor she hopped up and down fidgeting her arms around.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" she screeched trying to get rid of the drool plastered on her shoulders.

"Don't be so ridiculous Kagura" Naraku replied picking up Kagome's small body off the ground.

"Fine we'll switch clothes and we'll see how you feel!" Kagura hissed.

Naraku rolled his eyes and slaughtered back into the cave to place Kagome inside where another lay as well, coming back within minutes.

"Kagura go collect Kanna from the castle, her mirror shall be handy right about now. Kohaku go get rid of Sachiko"

* * *

They sat in shock never ever expecting to see him offer his assistance.

"Close your mouths, Naraku has a lot of shards you won't be able to defeat him without me" the man said dully...it was no other than Sesshomaru. (A/N: Good job MoonKitii and Moonbaby2 )

Inu Yasha stood up. "Your scheming something aren't you! Why in the seven hells would you kidnap her just to kill me then when all of a sudden she's kidnapped by Naraku you come crawling to help me save her!"

"I can see why your small brain hasn't realized it by now, so I'll explain.

"As fathers descendant you know I have yet to take a mate, and on that night we fought neither had you, I'm not the only one with fathers blood, one a lot cleaner than the other but anyway now that Kagome has become your mate, your pup will own a quarter of fathers blood." Sesshomaru had finished.

It was quiet...

"SO!" Inu Yasha snapped. "Who cares if she or he has a quarter of father's blood!"

"Because you twit! Without your pup, fathers blood line we crease!"

"Then why don't you go out find a pretty demon your age and have pups with her, the blood line won't crease then either!"

"You want my help or not?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Hmph... there must be more to this isn't there, I'm still not convinced" Inu Yasha grunted crossing his arms stubbornly and closing his eyes.

"Rin has been taken too"

Sango raised her brow. "Apparently Sesshomaru you do like humans"

Sesshomaru sent her a icy glare, Sango waved it off then hulled onto Kilala's back.

"We have three days, lets get going" Sango demanded, Miroku helped Sachiko get on before himself.

The Inu-brothers despised each other yes, but even they knew they had to get hurrying, so without another glance to one and other, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru started scurrying off to Naraku's castle.

* * *

Kagome rolled over, her eyes slowly spreading open; at first she thought it was all a nightmare but she stood wrong, this wasn't her home and she was no where near Inu Yasha. Kagome sat up to look around she still felt a little queasy, she shifted her eyes around till they cleared onto a small form huddled in a corner.

She hoped to kami it wasn't dead.

She crawled forward on her hands and knees, it was Rin. Kagome pulled Rin over onto her back, she was still knocked out.

"Sesshomaru will be coming to find you" Kagome thought out loud. 'If Naraku's challenging Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha all at once...he must be really strong!'

Kagome searched around some more her eyes landed on the barrier holding the both of her and Rin inside, the sun was just starting to shove the night away. There was a clearing through the misty seal, and coming through the trees Naraku was ambling closer in his baboon suit holding some fruits and two buckets.

He walked passed the barrier and put the fruit, one bucket of rice, and one bucket of water down before Kagome and Rin.

"It seems you have awaken" Naraku said directing the comment to Kagome.

Kagome sent him a glare. "You made a mistake abducting me"

"And why do you say this?" Naraku challenged with a malicous grin.

"You could never be stronger then a demon"

Naraku chuckled. "Of course I can, if you hurt the right strings of their heart"

Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't dare hurt a little girl" she said meaning Rin.

"I already have"

"What'd you do to her!" Kagome screamed, Naraku's smile widened.

"I didn't mean Rin" he answered, Kagome closed her mouth and her brows rose.

"Then who did you hurt?"

"I would have thought you knew Sachiko was working for me the whole time. She is dead now"

Kagome froze. "Y-you killed her?" she inquired raggedly. "Why?"

"She became your friend and for a while she told me false weaknesses, she'll be joining her mother and father in hell soon enough"

Kagome's eyes went wide, something just clicking. "You didn't kill them too did you!"

"It seems your not that stupid afterall. Yes I killed them, and used their daughter who was so naive she believed me when I told her some other demon murdered them."

Kagome covered her mouth from shock. "Your sick" Kagome rasped.

Naraku didn't drop his smile as he sat down beside the barrier.

* * *

The morning sun had just risen leaving the small kit to surpass a yawn and wake up. He bundled up in his bed sheets before getting out and over and out the door.

He slunk over to the dinning table and sat down before it.

'That's odd breakfast is always made when I wake up' he thought. 'And Sachiko is always drawing here in the morning too'he slanted his eyes. 'And come to think of it Inu Yasha would have been up at five thirty!'

Now this was really strange! Where were they all! He decided to check their rooms to see if they were there, it was shown they weren't, Shippo puzzeled even more as he regain his place at the table.

"I made my family disappear" he grinned and brought his eyebrows up and down, like how the kid on home alone does all the time. With that he threw the bed sheets off and started jumping, screaming and running around the house like a lunatic. "I'm free!"

Did he ever take the news sadly...yeah right.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and keep sending. 


	32. The perfect night

**Chapter 32: The perfect night**

"I see Naraku's castle up ahead!" shouted Sango, pointing her finger forward directing itat the fortress.

"Then lets hurry up!" Inu Yasha called back, not noticing his brother stop running until he heard him say.

"They are not there"

If Inu Yasha didn't have his great hearing he wouldn't have heard him, he skidded to a halt. "What! They have to be there!" he screamed, he didn't want to believe him, his mate and child was gone how else would he feel?

"Inu Yasha your brother is right, look" Sachiko said pulling some bushes a side. "The barrier has lifted"

(A/N: Reminder Kohaku was sentenced to kill Sachiko not Naraku that's why she's still alive, Naraku only thinks she's dead)

Inu Yasha growled. "Damn you Naraku, damn you to hell" he hissed.

"Naraku has planned this very well...I hate to say it but I think he made a barrier somewhere we wouldn't think of thatcan hide scents and sounds" Sesshomaru replied. "For my demonic senses can't even pick up a wisp of any of their scents"

Inu Yasha sighed frustratedly, how could his happen to him again was he never supposed to be happy in life? Was this a punishment for being a mixed breed? He gulped harshly, he couldn't let these thoughts bring him down he would find her, he would find her alive secretly he swore a life long oath.

"I think I may have a way of finding her," Sachiko suddenly said breaking up the dead silence.

Inu Yasha snapped out of his thoughts. "How?"

"I'm sure Naraku will want me dead for betraying him and he probably sent Kohaku after to kill me, I can get him to tell me where they are...he doesn't support Naraku either" she said quietly.

"My brother is skilled at finding people, we can keep looking and I'm sure he will find us sooner or later," Sango added, secretly being filled with excitement and celebration about Kohaku's non-supporting decision towards Naraku.

"Then lets start looking around the castle right now!" Inu Yasha ordered.

* * *

It was lunchtime Kagome confirmed gazing at her watch. Rin had finally awaken and was very curious about what happened and terribly afraid of Naraku, but she knew Sesshomaru would come for her. 

Naraku had left for some reason. Some reason Kagome would never know, but she didn't really care. She crawled forward to the buckets, one filled with apples, peaches and grapes another filled with rice and lastly one full of water. It was obvious Naraku wasn't starving them...Kagome gazed closely at the food, it looked safe even to eat but for extra precautions she used some of her power to purify it.

"Come and eat Rin I won't let you starve yourself over there" Kagome half smiled, Rin simply nodded and obeyed, scooting over next to the food taking handfuls of rice and chewing it up greedily and swallowing it all down.

"Slow down a little I don't have any pepto bismal here" Kagome replied. "Its a cure for indigestion" she added so Rin understood.

"I'm sorry I'm just really hungry" she blushed.

"I guess you would be you were passed out pretty long" Kagome was about to take another bite when she saw something! A little gap way in the corner! She dropped her peach and slid closer to examine it.

"Rin I think I found a way out of here" Kagome gasped, the rocks were moveable she'd be able to dig out. "Hand me an apple"

Rin hurriedly did so and placed one in Kagome's out stretched hand. Kagome turned back at the hole and tossed the apple threw it; there was a heart-stopping thud, which meant there was no barrier blocking the way out.

"Rin I'm very sorry but we need to toss out all the food now and quickly"

"But why" Rin whined hugging one of the buckets she was still very hungry.

"If we want to escape we need a reason for him to leave the cave for a while" Kagome explained, Rin looked back at the food then to there way out.

"Alright" she said finally, dropping her arms from the bucket and handing Kagome one by one, while Kagome poured as much as she could out of the gap minding not to spill any so she didn't rise Naraku's suspicion.

"Kagome hurry up, Naraku's coming!" Rin gasped urgently, Kagome's eyes went wide and while she panicked she heaved the food out quicker, why did the puncture have to be so small!

Naraku was just about to enter through the barrier when he was called by, Kanna giving Kagome enough time to throw the buckets where they originally were positioned, then ordered Rin to act casual while she herself sat a little away from their discovery. Kagome sighed; thank goodness the barrier hid loud noises.

Naraku finally regrouped inside the cave with Kanna holding loosely onto her mirror…what a geek. Naraku appeared to be quite angry; Sachiko was still very much alive. Kohaku wasn't very dependable. But at the least the boy was close in the mirror, he'd give Kohaku that, what he really needed to focus on was Kagome and Rin just for safety measures. He gazed around when his eyes made contact with the EMPTY buckets huddled to his left.

"I only just got all that food what happened to it" he demanded an answer.

"We ate it all" Kagome answered harshlywith a piercing icy glare.

**GURGLE!**

Kagome bit the inside of her lip, why did Rin's stomach need to rumble now of all times?

"Fine I ate it all" she lied.

Naraku growled. "Pregnant women don't eat that much"

"How would you know were you pregnant in another life" she hissed back.

Naraku launched a hand around her neck and raised her off her feet, Kagome immediately began trying to loosen the grip around her throat.

"Keep quiet or I'll slice your stomach open and decapitate your baby's head right in front of you while you die" he threatened, these words frightened Kagome.

Rin sunk her teeth into Naraku's leg. "Let Kagome go!" she screamed, Naraku narrowed his eyes and kicked her over into the wall.

"No!" Kagome gasped, Naraku then dropped Kagome to the ground beside the out cold child. Kagome rubbed her neck before hastily checking Rin's pulse and checking for any injuries she didn't want to shake her and make them worse.

"You monster!" Kagome said raggedly, a tear falling down her cheek. He grunted in response.

'Inu Yasha please hurry'

* * *

"Inu Yasha we need to stop for the night, Sango and Sachiko need rest" Miroku called to the hanyou who was trotting in front of them. 

"No not until Kagome is safe!" Inu Yasha shouted back.

"Inu Yasha we'll leave extra early in the morning, we need a break Kilala is tiring down"

Inu Yasha turned his face to see indeed that Kilala was panting heavily and taking a few short breaks. He sighed.

"Fine! But we leave at 5:00 you got that!"

"Yes Inu Yasha"

Sesshomaru really didn't want to stop either but the majority vote stood firm and he knew very well they all had to fight together in order to destroy Naraku.

They quickly started a fire in the middle of a small clearing, Sango, Miroku, and Sachiko lied down around the warm fire while Inu Yasha inhabited a tree and Sesshomaru sat against the trunk of another tree.

Two hours had passed swiftly, a shadow entering the area they slept, it headed over to Sachiko and knelt down before her, after a second it shook her awake.

She opened her eyes lazily. "It's five already?" she groaned until she noticed who had woke her. "Kohaku!" she gasped shooting up and hugging him around the neck. Kohaku blushed of course.

"Sachiko, I came to show you where Naraku's hiding" he pulled her back.

"Thank goodness we were looking for you, you know, I missed you" she admitted shyly a blush of her own forming.

"R-Really?" he stuttered he gulped. "I-I d-did too"

She smiled warmly they once again embraced.

"S-Sachiko I have a confession"

"Hm?" she answered laying her cheek on his chest.

"I-I think I um l-like you"

"Really I like you too"

"No I mean really really like you"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Me too"

Before she could control it Kohaku seized her lips with his, she sighed, everything just became right. They would finally locate Kagome and Sachiko finally had admitted her feelings, as did Kohaku. It was a perfect night.

* * *

Hehe whoa go Kohaku lol oh BTW I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I just re-continued my other story "Disguised Affections" I'm truly sorry. Any way please review and I'll try typing up another chapter tomorrow. JA! 


	33. The unexpected hero

**Chapter 33: The unexpected hero**

Sango turned over on her side in her sleep, she was restless she knew she still had a few hours of valuable rest, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She growled irritably in throat before sitting up and opening her eyes to the died out fire to her right. She raised her arms to stretch when a boy caught her eye that wasn't sleeping near some bushes before she went to sleep.

Sango was in a fit of utter astonishment and for a moment she couldn't breath or move a limb, she gulped, this couldn't be a dream hopefully not anyway that would be to cruel.

She carefully crawled along the dew-covered grass, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He was real!

"Kohaku" she whispered and half sobbed as her eyes pooled up with tears, she never noticed a wandering tear drop onto his cheek.

His eyes jerked, then they opened. Kohaku stared at the maiden for a minute slowly recognizing her.

"Are you Sango?" he asked. More tears.

"Why are you crying?" he inquired, meeting up with her.

Sango shook her head. "I can't believe its you" she choked. "And my emotions are a little screwy right now"

Kohaku sighed. "I have a question, Sango"

"What is it?"

"This will be painful to remember, but, I need you to restore my memories so I can remember why you call me your nii-chan (brother)"

"I'll try my best" she smiled he did too.

* * *

Kagome peeped an eye open. 'Good Naraku's gone' she rose from her sleeping place from the corner and dropped in front of the tiny gap. She heaved one rock away from the wall, and then two, then three, slowly the hole wasgetting a little bitbigger. 

"Can I help?" came avoice behind her it was Rin.

"Sure of course" Kagome replied. Rin kneeled beside Kagome and helped clear the rocks away, until no more could be pushed to the side. It was still not that big!

"Rin could you try getting through, I know I won't fit" Kagome said. Rin nodded, but it was provenRin was too big to. Kagome closed her eyes; they would never get out of here. She hung her head an item around her neck falling out from inside her shirt and dangling loosely before Rin's eyes.

"Kagome is this a whistle?" Rin curiously asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't have a whistle." That's when something hit her like a ton of bricks. 'The whistle Inu Yasha gave me for Christmas!'

Her neck snapped up and her eyes flashed open hastily, she palmed her necklace and pulled it off.

"Rin were getting out of here" she smiled. Rin rose to her feet.

"I'll watch for Naraku"

"Okay" Kagome replied before sticking the whistle as much as she could out of the hole, taking a breath then-

* * *

"We were given a task to slay a demon at a lord's castle" Sango explained rambling on and on to restore Kohaku's memories, Kohaku sat quietly and listened having tiny flashes of pain and memory. When abruptly they both heard a huge crash behind them they turned around to see Inu Yasha had landed on his head, he sprang back onto his feet. 

"Kagome's near!" he shouted just noticing Sango and Kohaku staring at Sesshomaru.

He turned and looked over to his brother too. Sesshomaru had his hands pressed to his ears and he was shaking violently.

"It burns," Sesshomaru grunted. Poor Sesshy.

Inu Yasha would have laughed his head off but he himself had experienced the same pain so many times before, he secretly felt sorry for him, since Inu Yasha was a hanyou it didn't hurt that wretchedly horrible as it did for a full demon.

Miroku and Sachiko got on they're feet and joined the half circled formed around Sesshomaru.

"Oh my is he having a seizure?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"No I gave Kagome a dog whistle for Christmas and she's blowing on it right now, which reminds me, get up Sesshomaru Rin and Kagome are really close!" he shouted, Sesshomaru glared at him, pressing his hands even tighter around his sensitive ears. After another minute and a half the whistle ceased and Sesshomaru ended the shaking and stood up, refocusing his calm posture.

He cleared his throat. "Lets go then"

* * *

"I'm having a party! 

A party for one!" Shippo screamed, he had heard this song form Kagome's time before.

He's still going and going, like a battery.

* * *

Kagome could hear footsteps coming, she sighed deeply he had come. "Inu Yasha you made it" she whispered. Rin crawled back over to Kagome quietly, when the cave wall was smashed into bits, sending dust and rock flying in various directions, just missing Kagome and Rin. 

"There you are Kagome! I knew you would eventually call me"

* * *

"I can smell Kagome's scent now" gasped Inu Yasha as the gang and him came closer and closer to their destination. 

"Rin too" Sesshomaru added.

"I think it's coming from" Inu Yasha sniffed again, his eyes widening. "Onigumo's cave!" 'Why didn't I think of that before?'

"Onigumo's cave? But that seems so obvious," stated Miroku, he was running alongside Inu Yasha. 'Naraku sucks at hiding, but at least Kagome will be rescued.'

"It does, but that's where its coming from" Inu Yasha replied, when he was met with an unpleasant scent carriedalong the wind. "That bastard!"

"What was that Inu Yasha?" Miroku inquired, he was answered by a dust cloud and the speeding back of Inu Yasha who was running faster than he ever had.

"Do you think he smelt Naraku near Kagome?" Sango asked out loud.

"No" countered Sesshomaru. "It was-"

* * *

"Koga what are you doing here?" Kagome asked Koga cupped her hands in his. 

"I smelt your scent and then heard a whistle, and something just TOLD me you were calling me" he explained, Kagome was stuck, she'll need nothing but luck to explain she wanted Inu Yasha to come not him…then again why wasn't Inu Yasha here! Was he happy she wasn't around anymore?

….

Noooo that was just ridiculous.

Wretched mood swings!

"How dare dog turd lock you up in a cave!" Koga growled. Kagome had an anime fall.

"HE didn't lock me in that cave, NARAKU did"

"And dog turd allowed it, what a dimwitted mutt"

"It was my fault-"

"He'll pay for treating my woman like this"

"DO YOU EVER LISTEN!"

"No he doesn't Kagome" Kagome gasped and alerted her eyes to see INU YASHA!

"Inu Yasha you're here!" she screamed happily, yanking her hands away from Koga and running over to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha pulled his sword out. "I'll teach you KoGAH-!" Inu Yasha shrilled, falling to the ground Kagome's arms latched tightly around his waist.

"Kagome I was going to teach Koga a lesson!"

"Shut up I missed you okay"

"First you want me now you want him again make up your mind already!" Koga shouted as Inu Yasha got up while helping Kagome at the same time, Sesshomaru and the rest entering the area.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called speeding up to her lord with a grin spread from cheek to cheek.

"You have to go somewhere safe quickly Kagome" Inu Yasha said softly. "I don't want you to get hurt"

But before Kagome could react in any way she was pulled away raised up into the atmosphere by a long slimy tentacle.

"She won't be going anywhere"

"Naraku!"

* * *

I'm stopping it here, sorry his demise is taking so long I'm really trying to get all my work done over the March break, like website, Disguised Affections (which I won't get done lol) and two projects for school damn it 2 hell, but rest assured I'm already writing chapter 34 so no worries. Ciao! 


	34. The time is now

**Chapter 34: The time is now**

"Naraku!" Inu Yasha growled ferociously raising Tetsusaiga and readying his stance for the battle awaiting to take place. "Leave her out this!"

Naraku only half smiled, enjoying the sounds Kagome was making as she struggled to free herself, he squeezed harder.

"I-Inu- Y-Yasha" Kagome gagged, Inu Yasha's growl escalated unlike Naraku he was going insane listening to her being crushed.

"STOP HURTING HER!" Inu Yasha roared, rushing in with his sword aimed for Naraku's tentacle.

"I would stop if I was you, or Kagome will die"

Inu Yasha slid in his tracks, he suddenly felt so helpless, if he tried anything that inflicted pain on Naraku, Kagome would be crushed to death. Damn Naraku!

"Let her go!" Koga chimed in.

Sachiko's eyes filled up with tears, she felt so horrible for Inu Yasha and Kagome, and how could Naraku take such pleasure in this? In fact how could anyone? She drew in a deep breath.

"I have to help them," she muttered to herself.

"Don't you mean we?" Kohaku half smiled.

She nodded. "Uh huh. But what do we do?"

"I actually have been forming a plan for awhile lately" Kohaku said quietly. "His tentacles always regroup even after they're sliced into thousands of pieces, so it is obvious our target is Naraku's head, but with all his tentacles he can block every single hit HE SEES coming"

"I get it if everyone surrounds him and attacks at different angles he won't be able to block each one!" Sachiko gasped.

"Exactly, now about Kagome my s-sister Sango as that boomerang, boomerangs swerve in the air so if she sneaks over to the other side of Naraku he won't see it coming until Kagome is safely on the ground and away from him."

Sachiko marvelled at his brilliance.

"You were always good at blending in Sachiko, you need to tell everyone the final assault somehow, he will notice me if I do it. I'll tell Sango how to get Kagome back"

Sachiko nodded her understanding and made a beeline to the bushes to conceal her figure, the closest was Sesshomaru.

"Psssst!"

Sesshomaru's ear flicked. "What" he replied quietly, not turning around and making it seem as though he was talking to himself in Naraku's eyes.

"We have to circle Naraku and attack all at once. I know you hold a enormous pride but you must listen to me"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, this of course irritated Sachiko but she knew he would do what she said, little did she know Sesshomaru was just unhappy he didn't think of it.

"Sister"

* * *

"What is it Kohaku" Sango inquired alertly as she pinned her attention on her brother. Her face was very pale and her aura was mixed with hate, anger and worry.

"You must follow me with your boomerang stay low, I know how to get Kagome away from Naraku"

Sango nodded, Kohaku sensed a lot of pressure ease off her shoulders as they silently made their way behind Naraku while Inu Yasha and Koga shouted and attempted to persuade Naraku to give back Kagome and take one of them instead.

"YOU CAN KILL KOGA!" Inu Yasha offered.

"What! NO YOU CAN KILL DOG TURD!"

"You fools" Naraku laughed. This simple statement silenced everyone in the area.

"For the last fifteen minutes, I have been absorbing Kagome's priestess powers to add to my own" he explained, chuckling as he spoke. "And not one of you even came up with a plan to free her, how pitiful"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

SLICE! Naraku was stunned has Kagome fell to the ground.

"THINK AGAIN NARAKU!" Sango screamed.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha picked her up and jumped away from Naraku so he could inflict pain to them. "Are you okay?"

She smiled warmly, she could see worry bottled up inside his eyes, she cupped a hand on his cheek.

"Don't- worry- we're-okay" she huffed, when she said we're she meant the baby too. "Go-avenge-everyone-who-died"

Inu Yasha kissed her chastely. "With pleasure" he whispered, he made sure she was safe before re-entering the scene, by now everyone knew the secret attack but Inu Yasha, but he'd catch on. Sachiko couldn't notify him because Naraku had his attention set on him.

It was time for Naraku's demise.

Sachiko launched out of the bushes. "ATTACK!"

Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Koga and even Sesshomaru all obeyed, Kohaku, Miroku and Sango both throwing their weapon which was a sai on a chain, staff and boomerang to his head. Koga actually used his sword for once and threw that as Sesshomaru swept a bolt of blue lightning out from the Tokijin's blade.

Inu Yasha spotted each attack near their enemy's defenceless form he smiled.

"WINDS SCAR!"

Naraku flicked his head around, it was too late for him to counter or defend, anger boiled within him.

"I CAN'T BE DEFEATED!" he roared while every single weapon alongside a mysterious blue arrow consumed Naraku's presence and shredded the iniquities soul into oblivion.

In the distance the sun was raising leaking its splendour amongst the trees as a grand amount of the shikon no tama slowly landed on the ground bordered by everyone's sword, boomerang etc.

Kagome who was watching from the trees smiled closing her eyes and sighing. The power Naraku absorbed sieved back inside her.

Inu Yasha slid Tetsusaiga back into its holder with a smile both proud and content.

Naraku was finally gone and everyone could now live in peace

THE END…..

LOL Just kidding!

Still a few chapters to go, sorry its short I just don't like long battles. I might write more later on. Don't forget to review!


	35. Surprise Sango!

**Chapter 35: Surprise Sango!**

It had now been five months since Naraku had been destroyed; Kohaku was allowed to once again live a normal teenaged life, complete with all of his rightful memories. Miroku would never ever have to fret about his wind tunnel endangering his family again.

Sango avenged the rest of the exterminators.

Shippo was left kind of angry now because they left him alone while they all were off killing monkey man. (A/N: lol sorry I just had to write that)

Kagome could now stop worrying about the other villages that were being consumed in battles.

Sachiko had learned the meaning of a true friend. Kagome still hadn't told her who really murdered her family and wasn't really looking forward to it.

Inu Yasha had avenged his first love's death and the many of others.

And the others such as Kagura were left alive, after the battle a lot of convincing went on. The discussion leading to the real killer of Koga's tribe, Koga still wasn't content on letting Kagura live but there was no genuine reason on killing her when she was under orders and control. Kanna stayed with Kagura.

Sesshomaru retired somewhere deep within the forest with the human girl Rin and his servant Jaken, while Koga decided he and the rest of his people should go out and find more recruits.

Other then the things that happened five months ago, in the present now the sun was shinning ferociously in the month of October. Sango and Kagome were really big now and expecting the big day was coming soon.

At the moment they were all outside raking the leaves, so the kids could jump in them. Sango and Kagome were helping too, they weren't going to miss out on the fun.

"I bet you can't jump farther than me Kohaku!" Shippo bragged getting ready to run.

"We'll see Shippo!"

"Fine 3-2-1 go!" Shippo called and away they went.

'I'll beat him no problem" Shippo snickered, when his foot came in contact with a rock and he went falling on his face, and scraping each knee. Kohaku of course jumped farther.

Inu Yasha could sense Shippo was on the verge of tears, sighing he jumped over in front of him.

"Wow Shippo that impression of me getting sat was really good" he comforted. "Lets see your knees"

Shippo sniffled but rose the hemming of his pants to show two crimson smeared cuts; looking at them made some more tears appear from Shippo's eyes.

"Keh, this is nothing! Being bitten on the butt is worse!" he winked. This caught Kagome's attention. (A/N: This is a spoiler in some episode Shippo bites Inu Yasha on the butt for making fun of him)

Shippo giggled a little. Kagome smiled. 'He'll make a great father'

"Are you okay Shippo?" Kohaku inquired coming down on his knees to Shippo's level. Shippo winced a little but he nodded.

"I suppose that's what I get for bragging"

Kohaku chuckled. "I suppose"

Kagome interrupted the group around Shippo in her fist she clasped two band-aids. Shippo promptly but gently stuck one on each sore.

"How about we all go inside and have some lunch?" Kagome offered.

"Um Kagome I think we should go to Kaede's" Sango spontaneously replied.

"Why go to Kaede's when all the foods here?" Kagome asked naively, with her brows furrowed a bit. "It makes no sense"

"It does when your water just broke!" Sango snapped.

It seemed as if time had stopped until there was a large thud calling from the earth, they all looked down to see Miroku passed out on the forest ground.

"We got to hurry! KILALA! KILALA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, obediently hurrying out of the hut the adorable fire cat appeared in the middle of transforming.

"Here Sango I'll lift you onto Kilala" Inu Yasha replied knowing Kagome was going to ask that of him in any minute. Sango ushered a thanks and grasped loosely on Kilala's mane so she wouldn't go flying off.

Kagome, Sachiko, Shippo and Kohaku managed to cram on after her.

"You guys go on ahead I'll bring Miroku!" Inu Yasha called, Sango gave a short nod and ordered Kilala to speed hastily to Kaede's.

Inu Yasha watched them safely fly over the trees until they were out of sight; afterwards he attached his eyes on to Miroku lying nimbly on the earth. Sighing at his stupidity he ambled back into his house retrieved a bottle of water and came back out resuming his place beside Miroku.

He twisted the cap off and-

Splash!

Slowly Miroku blinked his eyes open. "Alright what happened" Miroku croaked.

"Never mind you'll learn why later, we got to get to Kaede's!"

Later… 

Miroku and Inu Yasha came within range of the hut, outside sat Kohaku, Sachiko and Shippo. Right away it was obviously only Miroku would be the only one allowed inside the hut, rather then Kaede and Kagome of course. Inu Yasha meekly sat next to the three kids, feeling a little put out.

"MIROKU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT! BOOGA BOOGA!"

Then again he was very grateful he wouldn't have to be to close to that, especially the annoying cave language.

This will take a while.

The little group was actually pretty silent till everyone's stomach began playing a short melody that sounded a lot like a Christmas song he heard at Kagome's while he was a nihon (human).

"I'll be right back" Inu Yasha finally said, a bunch of roars calling here and there from Kaede's.

"Okay" they all said a noticeable sound of boredom in their voices.

Inu Yasha began the trip but home.

Inside the hut… 

Kagome handed Kaede another cloth, seeing as she was her assistant. Kaede simply landed it on the ground neatly to clean the baby when it surfaced.

Miroku like any other good husband, tightly held Sango's hand accepting all the insults and threats that Sango came up with, after all she didn't mean a thing she was saying anyway. Hopefully not.

"Push Sango" came the calming voice from the old miko. Sango hissed but complied half-heartedly.

Outside… 

Inu Yasha handed Shippo the gameboy Kagome had given him for Christmas.

"This finally came to some use. Share it while I make the ramen"

"Okay…how do I turn it on?"

"I don't know, try a bunch of buttons"

While Shippo was preoccupied with the gameboy Inu Yasha initiated with the food. Kohaku flicked a rock on the ground.

"This is really boring," he drawled.

"I bet Sango doesn't feel the same" Sachiko answered.

"Yeah that's for sure"

"YOU ARE IN SOME SHIT MIROKU!"

After many screams, pain etc, things inside the hut seemed to calm down, the only noise was panting and the soft sobs of a baby within the hut.

"It is a girl" Kaede beamed, handing Sango the small baby.

"S-she's adorable" Sango awed, she turned her face to Miroku he only smiled in return.

"She looks like you Sango"

"I hate to ruin the moment, but there's another one coming"

"WHAT! I'LL KILL!"

Miroku exited the hut.

"Geez Miroku how many did she push out?" Inu Yasha replied rather bluntly.

"Two, one is a girl and the other is a boy" Miroku smiled.

"How kawaii! What are their names!" Sachiko chirped, with a beam of her own.

"Come I'll show you them, then I'll tell you the names, that's why I came in the first place"

They all shot up on their feet, Inu Yasha a little slower as was expected then quietly they entered the room, Sango was knocked out and who wouldn't blame her after all that, especially since back then it was dangerous to have twins. Kagome and Kaede were each holding one of the babies in blankets seated around Sango's clammy body.

"They are so cute!" Sachiko whispered. Miroku pointed to the one Kaede was holding, he didn't want to move the baby seeing as she was sound asleep.

"We named this one Yoko" Miroku announced softly, Yoko had her fathers thick dark chestnut hair, a small body, and her mothers face, and what they couldn't see her fathers violet eyes.

(A/N: Yoko means good girl)

He moved his finger to direct it to the male in Kagome's hands.

"We named him Makoto" Makoto had his fathers looks, Sango's eyes…. Thank kami for him.

(A/N: Makoto means sincere)

"Congratulations Miroku" They would congratulate Sango later.

Did you like the chapter drop me a line, 1 more chapter 2 go but you will discover some news in the next chapter… there's the cheap way to get you to read the rest of the story lol. Sayonara!


	36. Osuwari!

**Disclaimer: I own the story just not Inu Yasha**

**Chapter 36: Osuwari!**

The same old shadows lingered on the walls as Inu Yasha stared at them from his place onthe bed. He couldn't sleep. His mind was stuck with their last battle. No he wasn't focused on what would become of the shikon no tama, it was stuck on one of the weapons used to kill Naraku. He swore he saw a blue spiritualarrow consume Naraku.

'Was it Kikyo?' he thought when suddenly at the front door rang a light knock. 'Who the hell is that?'

It couldn't be Miroku because he was taking care of his family, and it obviously wasn't Sango.

Curiously he slipped out of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Kagome who was in a deep sleep.

He put on his white undershirt seeing as he was shirtless then ambled to the door and slid it to the right.

"Hello Inu Yasha" came a feminine murmur. It was none other than Kikyo… How come whenever you think of someone they turn up in the next minute?

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" he inquired quietly, and this wasn't said like "HI how are you, glad you're here!" type of way, it was more emotionless.

Kikyo sighed. "I've come to apologize"

"I've come to apologize" this just about repeated fifty times over in Inu Yasha's mind, he blinked who abducted the Kikyo who made him look like a cheater and left the one with remorse.

"I had to put myself in your footsteps, I am dead and you and Kagome are alive, I shouldn't be jealous or angry with her… apparently my soul was granted a second chance to be with you… it won't truly be me but I want you to be happy, I always have" Kikyo smiled sweetly which almost gave Inu Yasha a heart attack.

"Thank you Kikyo" Inu Yasha replied in appreciation. "Um in the final battle with Naraku was that you who shot the blue spiritual arrow?"

"A girl needs revenge" she smiled again. Inu Yasha smiled too.

"I must go now Inu Yasha, back to where I'm supposed to be. I give your baby my blessings"

Inu Yasha's mouth was dry as he thanked her again and bided his final farewell, to his first love.

"Good bye Kikyo, I'll…miss you"

She half smiled. "I'll miss you too, so long Inu Yasha" With that Kikyo went transparent leaving the world of the living.

(A/N: Who could see that Sotsugyo song playing here?)

* * *

Six days had passed since Kikyo left.

Miroku ambled into the sitting room of their hut.

On the floor was Sachiko and Kohaku playing tic tac toe. Sango was holding Yoko bouncing her up and down on her knee, and Miroku was holding Makoto, who was sound asleep.

The front door flew open, Shippo was seen out of breath and eyes broadened.

"Kagome- at Kaede's- in- labour" Shippo huffed.

"Kaede's going to need some help" Sango replied, standing up with Yoko lying on her arm, with the other arm supporting her head.

"Miroku you'll have to watch over the kids this time"

Miroku nodded, taking Yoko from Sango and cradling each baby carefully.

Kilala was outside all ready for take off, once again everyone managed to find room on the poor fire cat, she better be getting a lump of cat nip for this.

* * *

"INU YASHA IF WE HAVE TWINS YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE! OW! WHY CAN'T MEN BE THE DELIVERERS?" Kagome screeched.

Kaede laughed. "Cause child, men complain more"

"Hey!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Oh pipe down ye know ye do"

Kagome grasped harder on Inu Yasha's hand.

"Ouch! That hurts! Can you un grip a little"

"See, my point is proven" Kaede smiled.

Inu Yasha glared. "Actually I don't care about the pain, how do you like that you old hag"

Kaede snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Okay child, do the same as what Sango did"

"WHAT SPEAK CAVE MAN LANGUAGE?"

"No definitely not…that gives me a headache, I mean push"

Kagome squeezed even harder on Inu Yasha's hand, as she did what the elder miko commanded.

"OSUWARI!"

THUD!

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! **OSUWARIIII!**"

THUD THUD THUD **THUD!**

Inu Yasha grunted he managed to make a crater in Kaede's floor... great he'd be working at Kaede's for a while now.

"I came as quick as I heard!" Sango said, dropping down next to the hag, young miko, and hanyou.

"Get some clothe would you Sango, this one is stubborn like Inu Yasha"

"Mey!" Inu Yasha called from the gap in the floor, he figured if he played dead he wouldn't get sat anymore.

"OSUWARI!"

THUD.

* * *

"One more time Kagome!" Kaede called. Kagome pushed one last time, suddenly a cry was heard through out the place, Kaede smiled as she wrapped the baby in several blankets.

She turned around and handed Inu Yasha who was finally out of the hellhole the tiny baby.

"It's a girl Inu Yasha, I think Kagome child will be happy to see whatthe babyinherits"

Inu Yasha chuckled, he was filled with mixed feelings, and she was absolutely darling he felt his heart be stolen right away.

"Let's see" Kagome rasped, wiping some sweat away from her face. Inu Yasha scooted closer to his mate and handed her the tiny body. Kagome felt her eyes sheen with water.

"She has your ears," she laughed blissfully.

Inu Yasha laid his head atop Kagome's.

"What should we name her?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Not ramen, she looks like a Kameko"

"I think she looks like a Kiani" Inu Yasha argued.

"Kameko"

"Kiani"

"Higurashi" Sango butted in.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Call her Kameko Kiani Higurashi"

Inu Yasha and Kagome beamed.

"I like it"

"Me too" Inu Yasha answered. Kameko yawned tiredly.

She had a little bit of hair, longer than what a standard baby had. Her hair was black with a stream of silver gliding at the tips of her bangs, she had sideburns like her father which were only silver, and underneath her eyelids that were perceptibly still closed, her eyes were amber with chocolate brown outlining the iris.

"After all of the stuff we've been through we still made it" Kagome smiled. Inu Yasha kissed the top of her head repling softly.

"And it's all because our love was like no other"

(A/N: Kameko means long life)

* * *

Owari! I really hope you loved the story I have a bunch of thank you's you need to read before finger quotes the news.

I want to thank the following people who reviewed:

Sundaze

Moon Baby2

PixiePam

YoukoMayu

Inuyasharoxmysox4eva

Daddy'sPixie

Shiroi-miko

Kimmie

gothic-ember

VairanFAWKES

SacredArrow

nekoinuhanyou

skittles

angelicjapgurl

chii576

V.X.O

Madison

MoonKitii

fluffyrachael

x1fluffylover2

couchpotatoe

kiki543

ChineseKagome

RiceBallsandGreenTea

Chelsea

Intelctualy inhanced one

SurferCresent

Bunny

xblackmoonx

InuyashasChic5

CrimsonDragoness

CallMeTemari

Demonkags92

crazyperson

punkedinuyashafreak

Inuyashasgirly04

Linofthewater

And last but certainly not least

kagome018

Now for the news! Its good news don't worry, there will be a sequel! I have no idea what it will be called yet but I'll make sure to add sequel of a love like no other in the summery when I make it. I'm very happy I managed to get so many awesome reviews, I hope to see a lot of your reviews in the sequel, well that's all! Ja! Areku


End file.
